


Red Vortex

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Action, Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Featuring Dante (Devil May Cry), Fix-It, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Persona 5: The Royal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 but I add even more gods, Slow Burn, Violent Thoughts, Vomiting, but it's very brief and not described, some horror scenes but it's nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 67,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Akira Kurusu has always been ordinary before he entered Tokyo - a quiet child, focused on school.Then the dreams start. The strange, red circular world haunts him as he tries to live his life, tries to be normal. His past life keeps dragging him down, keeps him chained.Or is it what shapes his Wings of Rebellion? His path to freedom?Akira - or is it Demi-Fiend? - doesn't know.An Demi-Fiend (True Demon Ending) is reincarnated as Akira Kurusu Fic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 437
Kudos: 543
Collections: Identity Crisis, Quality Persona Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Akira has always been a quiet child. Quiet, did well in school, didn’t have many friends. It’s not that he’s shy or anything. There is just no one he can connect to on a personal level, no one that feels right. His friendships are fleeting, loose.

He feels like an outcast, but he shouldn’t be. There isn’t anything different about Akira. He’s just a normal kid.

But then the dreams start.

They’re vague, disturbing, unreal. He remembers them but he doesn’t. They’re like hot flashes - vague recollections. On some days Akira forgets the dreams ever happened, on some it’s all he ever thinks about.

He asked his parents about one of his dreams once. He asked about a circular world, filled with sands and ruins of a once giant city, inhabited by demons. He talked about a shining orb in the center of it.

His mother looked at him, confused, bewildered and then uninterested. “Just nonsense.” She had said. “Why waste your time coming up with such idiotic things when you could study for your exams instead?” 

His father had only looked at him, disappointed, and agreed with his mother.

Akira never consulted his parents about his dreams again.

He lives on, growing older, dreams of ruin still haunting him. Akira feels powerful in those dreams, but he also feels hopeless, empty. Without Reason.

After Akira turns 15, he slowly realizes that having such recurring dreams isn’t the norm. That they aren’t dreams, but memories.

He realized this once he starts seeing flashes of people he once knew. They’re always different - sometimes Akira sees a woman, tall, brown haired. She feels like a teacher, like she guided him. 

Sometimes Akira sees a laidback boy with a hat, hanging out with him, but in the next flash looking terrified.

Sometimes he sees a smart girl with brown long hair, learning and studying with him, but other times she’s furious with him.

A few times he sees a man in a red jacket, joking with him, fighting with him.

He can never remember their names.

In the dreams, Akira has a different name - but it only appears in the memories that aren’t in the strange, otherworthly place. He can’t remember it and he has a feeling that the him in the dream can’t remember either.

Another name that he’s called is Demi-fiend. Only his friends called him by his normal name, but he can’t hear it. Akira has the feeling he isn’t supposed to remember it. Not yet.

It doesn’t stop Akira from wondering, especially once he remembers the demons.

The circular world - what kind of place is it? Why did it exist, why did demons inhabit it?

Who  _ is  _ Demi-fiend?

Akira doesn’t know much about his past self, he’s as quiet as Akira himself is. 

What Akira knows is that he’s strong, stronger than anything he’s ever seen. Covered in blue, glowing markings, Demi-fiend had traveled through that world, had beaten demons, even angels. Even  _ gods. _

But something tells him - Demi-fiend was lonely. His friends, gone, most likely dead. Akira feels empty when he things about them.

Sometimes he lies awake at night, his heart aching for nothing and everything at the same time. 

Akira starts having trouble sleeping, the ever present blue glow missing from his form. He feels naked without the markings.

The solution to his problem is to buy a nightlight. It glows blue - it isn’t the exact shade Akira remembers, but it does the trick.

So Akira lives on. His life isn’t perfect, too many sleepless nights to count, but he bears it.

Then the day arrives where he sees a clearly drunk guy harass a woman. Akira had fully intended to punch the daylights out of that guy _l ~~ike Demi-fiend would have done~~_ but he doesn’t get to do that.

Akira gets accused of assault on that man anyway - he had wanted to deck that guy but he  _ didn't _ in the end.

It makes him angry. It's a familiar anger, he realizes. Demi-fiend had felt a lot like that, outside of that circular world and within.

It's unfair. The system is a sham and Akira wants it  **gone.**

But what can he do? He's a simple teenager, not a powerful being with the ability to summon and command demons.

It's humiliating.

The night before he leaves- his parents  ~~_ sending their own child away for a crime he didn't commit _ ~~ \- Akira dreams about something new.

The circular world is called the Vortex World. The shining blue orb in the middle, the Kagutsuchi.

The Kagutsuchi that can reshape the world based on the Reason of a chosen individual - a human.

All Demi-fiend could do was choose a Reason, but not make one of his own. It had angered him- all this power, but he had to bend to someone else will?

None of the reasons where attractive, none of then good enough. Demi-fiend wasn't satisfied.

So he had killed the Kagutsuchi instead.

The memory had shaken Akira to the core. His past self had killed a  _ god _ and fought Lucifer right after. 

The world shouldn't even exist right now - what else had Demi-fiend done?

And why can't Akira do anything at all?

The rest of the night passes uneasily, Akira never managing to fall asleep again.

All he feels is envy - how pathetic, feeling like that about his past self.

The sun rises and Akira leaves for Tokyo, his nightlight safely tucked away in his bag.

It's the only item of value he takes with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so p5 is eating my brain again along with goro akechi and i also started an smt nocturne playthrough so here i am
> 
> this is also a bit of a vent fic so yea here we are!
> 
> shoves my other unfinished fics under the carpet


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo is full of people.  ~~_ Demi-fiend _ ~~ Akira is  ~~_ isn't _ ~~ used to it, but it feels uncomfortable for some reason. The place he's staying in is less crowded - a small coffee shop. He has the attic all for himself.

Sakura Sojiro seems nice enough but of course is harsh on him. Akira is too exhausted to be angry about that.  ~~_ Demi-fiend isn't. _ ~~

Staying alone in the shop is like balm to his soul. When was it, that Akira has been truly left alone for once? Maybe this won't be too bad. Akira puts his phone on the desk and gets to work on cleaning the attic.

No new messages. The red app he deleted earlier appeared again.

His meager belongings are packed out next. Akira turns on the nightlight and lies down. He tries not to wonder about if his parents are relieved he's gone.

He lies down, trying to delete the app once again. Still no new messages. He decides to write his parents anyway.

They don't answer.

This time dreams are violent red, Akira feels unbearably hot. Something is wrong he feels wrong this isn't right-

There is something in his eye oh god it hurts it hurts it HURTS- IT'S A BUG WHAT IS THIS-

_ "This will make you a demon…" _

Akira wakes up screaming, clutching his eye in terror. He screams until his throat is raw, until he realizes the terrible, burning pain is gone. Drenched in sweat, he kicks his blanket off and then takes his phone.

3 am. The app is back. 1 new message.

**Mom** :  _ Make sure not to be a bother to Sakura-san. _

Suddenly, Akira feels angry. It's like a storm exploding from within. With a shout he tosses his phone away in anger and punches his pillow.

"This sucks." His throat is dry. He should drink something. 

Akira gets up to get his phone. No scratches.

**Akira** :  _ I won't be. _

and after some hesitation

**Akira** :  _ Love you. _

He deletes the red app again. 

This time, his dream is blue.

_ "Welcome to the Velvet Room." _

Akira doesn't feel safe.

Sakura-san is bringing him to meet the principal. Akira hates him on sight.

Ms. Kawakami however seems nice - he has a feeling he'll be fine in her care.

They leave the  ~~ prison ~~ school. Akira doesn't know how he feels about it.

"I have somewhere to go before driving back to the shop." Sakura-san informs him, looking stern as ever. "Can you find your way back on your home without getting in trouble?"

Akira grits his teeth and forces his anger down. "Of course." He gets spare keys and is left on his own devices.

A bit of freedom at last. There is no way he'll go straight back to Leblanc. 

The stations are big, full of people and confusing. At least there are signs everywhere - but it's still overwhelming.

He buys some shake - it looks absolutely horrible and Akira doesn't really want to drink it but what about life is fair?

He takes a sip. It tastes like salad. Why did he buy this again? Akira pretends to be engrossed in his phone like a normal person, trying to ignore how all his old 'friends' blocked him. 

There is still no answer from his parents-

"Ouch!"

Suddenly he's on the floor, the horrible shake spilled around him. 

"I'm so sorry."

Akira looks up. A guy his age is standing up, green shake all over his pants.

Whoops.

"No, I'm sorry. Should have watched where I'm going." Akira stands up once he starts feeling stupid for sitting on the floor.

"No, I should have as well." The brown haired guy replies, looking so apologetic it feels fake. "I apologize for spilling your drink."

"Uh." Akira starts. "Sorry about your pants." What else is he supposed to say in a situation like this. "Let me… buy you lunch. As apology."

The guy blinks. He's really pretty. "You don't have to-"

"I insist." Akira isn't quite sure why he's so insistent about this. Something is telling him to trust this guy, to reach out to him.

The other half of him is telling him to run far away.

Well, Akira always liked playing with danger.

"Well- I suppose…" Pretty guy gets cut off by his stomach growling. "...How about sushi? There is a nice place in the area."

"I'm always down for sushi." Akira admits. "My name is Kurusu Akira by the way." He holds out his hand.

"Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Akechi Goro." They shake hands. "Can I ask what you're doing at the station at this time of the day?"

"I'm new. Got lost." Akira shrugs and follows Akechi once he starts walking. "I just registered at Shujin."

"A transfer student? Interesting." Akechi comments, not looking all that interested at all. "This is the place, by the way."

Ah it looks fancy. Akira has no idea if he can pay for both. That's probably bad. "Looks fancy."

It's just as fancy on the inside - Akira is really starting to get worried about his wallet.

One look at the menu makes him sigh in relief - it's way cheaper than expected. Akechi eyes him knowingly. "Surprised?"

Akira flushes. "Maybe a bit. I expected that you wanted to clean out my wallet."

Akechi blinks and then laughs. It's a nice sound. "You're quite honest. It's refreshing - but no, I don't make a habit of making people I just met poor."

"But friends are a safe bet?" Akira asks, face perfectly serious.

Akechi blinks at him, eyes wide, before laughing again. "A sense of humor too I see."

The conversation flows from there - it's easy, it's interesting. Akira feels free.

Before they know it they finished their sushi and it's turning dark outside. Akira can't afford to keep Sakura-san wait long. He doesn't fancy sleeping on the streets.

"This was nice." Akechi admits once they leave the restaurant. "I didn't have a refreshing talk like that in a while."

"Me neither." It's the first time he ever felt connected to someone his age. "Can we exchange numbers? I'd like to do this again." Akira really does - it was… nice.

Akechi seems surprised by this, but only hesitates for a little bit before agreeing. "It was nice meeting you Kurusu-kun. Oh and…"

"I have no idea if that shake comes out." Akira laughs slightly. "If it's as awful as it tastes, you might have to throw those away. Unless you want to walk around with green stains all day."

That gets a snort out of Akechi. "Can I tell you a secret? I hate these pants. I only wear them because it makes me look professional at work. They're very uncomfortable."

Akira snorts as well. "Sacrifices have to be made for good looks I guess." Maybe he shouldn't flirt with the guy whose pants he ruined.

The blush he gets for his comment is nice though. "W-well, I have to go. See you later."

"See you later, Akechi."

The train ride to Leblanc feels much better suddenly. Even if Sakura-san isn't all that happy with him being late.

Akira tidies up a bit more. He checks his phone.

The red app won't leave. 1 message.

**Akechi** :  _ I had a nice time today. I would love to meet with you again. _

Akira smiles.

**Akira** :  _ Already missing me? ;) _

**Akechi** :  _...You're trying to embarrass me. _

**Akira** :  _ I know it worked. You needed longer to type that. _

**Akechi** :  _ You're starting at Shujin tomorrow, aren't you? I wish you the best of luck. _

Akira laughs at the bad attempt of a topic change. Maybe… just maybe Tokyo won't be bad.

**Akira** :  _ It already helps that you're thinking of me <3  _

**Akira** :  _ But seriously, thanks. I'll need it. Good night, Akechi. _

**Akechi** :  _ No problem. Good night, Kurusu-kun. _

Akira falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting thrown into some medieval castle dungeon with a fellow student he just met wasn't on Akira's to-do list. Not that he has one.

He knows one thing though. There is no way he'll let Sakamoto die. He won't let Kamoshida get away with tormenting an innocent person in front of him.

"Have you lost your fucking mind!?" It finally burst out of Akira - the kick he gets from Kamoshida for that doesn't even really register.

All he feels is a familiar, burning anger.

_ What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Continue being weak? _

No.

_ Are you forsaking him to save yourself? _

Absolutely not.

_ Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then? _

It wasn't.

Akira is  **DONE** with being weak. 

He struggles against the knights holding him back. He won't let anyone die  again .

_ Very well. I have heeded your resolve. _

Familiar pain stabs through his body.

Is this what Demi-fiend felt?

_ Vow to me. _

Screams tear out of Akira's throat.

_ I am thou, thou art I… _

_ Call upon my name, and release thy rage! _

Akira is all too happy to comply.

"That's enough." His voice is early cold as both Kamoshida and the struggling Sakamoto turn to look at him.

There is a mask on his face. Akira tears it off, screaming and howling, blood running down his face.

He's sick of letting all these corrupt people getting there way. He's sick of not being to stop it.

He smirks. No more.

No one will stop him ever again. "Come to me…"

Fire engulfs him. His smirk grows dangerous, sharp.  _ Finally… _

"ARSENE!"

His persona arises, his rebel's soul finally awake.

Those flimsy guards don't stand a chance.

"Give me your power!"

_ Very well. Destroy the enemies! Don't let thy freedom be taken ever again! _

The knights turn into familiar shapes. Akira's eyes widen.

Demons.

They don't stand a chance against him.

"What was that just now…?" Sakamoto breathes out in disbelief.

Akira doesn't know.

What he does know is that it's very satisfying to lock Kamoshida up in his own cell.

Even if his clothes changed back to normal. A pity, he liked them.

Sakamoto tosses the keys away. "Let's scram- wait, did you always have tattoos on your face?"

Huh?

His confusion must have shown on his face, since Sakamoto shakes his head quickly. "You know what, let's just talk later! This is effin' nuts!"

The rest of the day goes by like a blur. They met a talking cat of all things.

A talking cat!

At least he helped them to get out. "Oh, your tattoos are gone." Sakamoto comments. Akira blinks.

"Maybe it had to do with… that. How did they look like?" Something tells him he already knows.

"Uhh I dunno? They were glowing blue n shit. Stripes all over your face?" 

Ah. How interesting. Akira shrugs.

"How can you be so calm about this!?"

Akira just shrugs again.

School is worse than expected, everyone knows about his criminal record, everyone is afraid. Kamoshida is a piece of garbage.

Even awakening to a new power won't help him feel any less weak in the real world, huh?

At least he and Sakamoto talked it out on the rooftop. They also agreed to use first names- Akira can't help but be excited about that.

Not even Sakura-san's displeasure about school can take his cheer away from him. He even got to keep the Leblanc keys!

Smiling slightly, Akira walks upstairs and checks his phone.

4 new messages. 

Mom:  _ I heard you were late at your first day. How dare you do that to us? How did I go so wrong in raising you _

Akira doesn't read the rest, restraining himself from throwing his phone at the floor again. He can't afford to replace it.

**Akira:** _I got lost._ _It won't happen again._

**Mom:** _It better not._

Akira exhales and looks at another message.

**Dad:** _You were late at school today_

Akira doesn't even bother to read the rest.

He types the same reply.

**Dad:** _We're very disappointed in you. Do better. People talk._

Don't toss the phone Akira.

The third message is from Ryuji- Akira regains the cheer he had lost. That's right, he actually has something to look forward to tomorrow!

The last message however…

**Akechi:** _How was your first day?_

Akira has no idea how to answer. He decides to leave the demons- no, Shadows, out. Probably a good idea to not make Akechi think he's crazy.

**Akira:** _To be honest? Awful._

**Akechi:** _That's saddening to hear. What happened?_

Akechi doesn't know about the criminal record. Akira exhales nervously, and types out the message.

**Akira:** _A teacher leaked my criminal record. Everyone is scared of me. I'm a nasty crimeboy now, I guess._

Akechi takes a moment to reply. Akira pretends he isn't nervous. 

**Akechi:** _Assault charge, correct? That was illegal of your teacher to do- and before you ask, I looked you up._

Oh.

**Akira:** _You don't mind?_

**Akechi:** _Why should I?_

Akira is going to deny his heart missed a beat there.

**Akechi:** _Tell me more about this teacher._

Akira obliges - he tells Akechi everything he knows, which isn't much. It's mostly second hand knowledge from Ryuji.

**Akechi:** _I see… What's his name?_

**Akira:** _Kamoshida Suguru._

**Akechi:** _Thank you, I'll see what I can do._

**Akira:** _?_

**Akechi:** _Oh, you don't know? I'm a detective. This problem will be in good hands I assure you._

Suddenly Akira shivers. That's a surprise… but why does that sentence feel so ominous?

**Akira:** _Thank you, Akechi. Good night._

**Akechi:** _It's my pleasure. Good night._

Akira dreams are blue once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiho Suzuki jumped.

Akira wants to dest **roy** Kamoshida r **ip him apart crush him make him choke on his own blood-**

“Joker?” Morgana’s head pops out of his bag. “Why did you stop walking?”

The cat’s voice makes Akira jerk. “...It’s nothing. I just thought I saw Ann.”

“Lady Ann? Where!?” Thankfully Morgana is distracted enough by that to forget his previous question entirely.

They had fully explored Kamoshida’s Palace already - all that’s left is to send the calling card, but Akira is hesitant on it. Akechi told him he made some progress in his investigation, but he can’t bring himself to trust the police with it. They failed once, why should they succeed this time?

Akira sighs and shakes his head. “I just saw wrong.” He clenches his fists. “...Hey Morgana, I already asked once before - but those tattoos I have in the Metaverse… do you really don’t know anything about them?”

Morgana just shakes his head. “I already said no! It’s probably just how you see a rebel! Tattoos are pretty rebellious after all. Don’t worry about it.” 

“...Alright.” 

They’re saved from awkward silence when Akira gets a message. It’s from Akechi.

**Akechi:** _Kamoshida is really as bad as you said, not that i doubted you of course. The only problem is that I can’t get physical evidence on him. The police can’t do anything._

Of course. Why did Akira even hope?

**Akechi:** _I apologize._

**Akira:** _No, don’t. I figured the police won’t be able to do much honestly. It’s just… frustrating._

Akechi doesn’t answer. Akira pockets his phone with a shrug, avoiding Morgana’s curious eyes. “It’s getting late, we should head to Leblanc.”

It’s already dark outside when he enters his room. Morgana curls up on the sofa while Akira checks his phone.

He has messages from the phantom thief group chat - they decided to send the calling card tomorrow - and a message from Akechi.

**Akechi:** _That’s understandable. Are you really satisfied with this ending though?_

**Akira:** _No. Not at all, but what can I do? I’m just a powerless student._

But the phantom thieves aren’t.

**Akechi:** _… That is correct. Not even I am above the law._

Akira doesn’t know how to reply to that, but he doesn’t have to.

**Akechi:** _I have a question. If you could choose to kill Kamoshida… would you do it?_

Something in Akira goes absolutely still at that, his fingers are frozen.

Would he, if the change of heart weren’t an option? Yes. No.

**Akechi:** _I apologize for the nonsensical question, please ignore it._

Akira swallows and forces himself to type.

**Akira:** _No, don’t. Give me a moment._

**Akira:** _I don’t think the decision should come from me, since I’m not really one of his victims but… I feel angry enough to want him dead._

**Akechi:** _I see._

**Akira:** _But._

His hands hover over the the keyboard. 

**Akira.** _But does he really deserve death? Shouldn’t he be alive to pay for what he’s done?_

**Akechi:** _...Interesting standpoint. Care to elaborate?_

Suddenly, Akira really wishes they weren’t doing this over text. He glances up at Morgana - asleep.

After some hesitation he sends a text.

**Akira:** _Can I call you?_

Some minutes pass, but eventually Akechi replies with a simple _Yes._

Akira dials immediately - Akechi picks up on the first ring.

“Hello Kurusu-kun-”

“I really want Kamoshida dead and that scares me.” Akira’s stomach churns, thinking about how he co **uld beat Kamoshida until no more life is left in his eyes until he’s bruised and bleeding until he can’t move anymore-**

Akira takes a deep breath, Akechi is silent. “But more than anything I want him to suffer for what he did to my friends. I want him to feel just as bad as they did - worse even.” Why is he telling this to a person he just recently met? A detective?

A short moment of silence.

“Kurusu-kun, I understand.” There is something in Akechi’s voice Akira can’t place. “They hate you feel is normal. Some people… shouldn’t be allowed to live.” Akira shudders at that.

Akira’s hate isn’t normal. “Sometimes I feel like my anger is going to consume me.” He didn’t mean to let that slip. That’s a Demi-Fiend issue, not a Kamoshida issue. Akira really should stop talking. 

Before Akechi can answer, Akira quickly continues. “But what does it matter? It’s not like I can kill him, I can’t touch him. I want him dead, but I also don’t want him to be.”

“Hmmm… You have given me some things to think about, Kurusu-kun. I don’t have an answer for you at this moment.” Akechi replies after some seconds of silence. “I’ll keep you updated on any developments. Such injustice won’t be unpunished, I assure you.” Akira doesn’t like how dark Akechi’s voice sounds at that. 

~~_Demi-Fiend does._ ~~

“Thanks, really. For helping and for… well, listening to me. Good night.” Did talking about it help? Akira is unsure.

“Any time, Good night, Kurusu-kun.” They hang up.

Exhausted, Akira lies down and tries to sleep. He doesn’t want to think.

* * *

Demi-Fiend is fighting, tearing his way through demons. Akira never dreamed of straight up fighting before, he always just saw the aftermath. It’s disturbing, but freeing.

Demi-Fiend fights with anger, raw and unrestrained. He shows no fear as he punches demons thrice his size. He shows no hesitation when defeating - and killing them.

Suddenly a bright red flash.

Then he sees the girl transform. Her arm is grotesque, wrong, **strong.** She laughs and laughs, her Reason so close-

Another flash.

The boy with the hat, his body deformed, consumed with his Reason-

The boy **Isamu** performs the Ritual of Reason. A friend is sacrificed **Hijiri** he’s go **ne dead and it’s his fault-**

A scream wakes him up. It takes him a moment to realize it’s himself.

“Joker! Joker, what’s wrong!?” Morgana. Morgana is there. It was a memory. Morgana.

He manages to swallow his screams, tears running down his cheeks. Did he drive Isamu to this? No no no no not him, Demi-Fiend, not him, not Akira, it was Demi-Fiend it was Demi-Fiend it was Demi-Fiend he’s Akira he’s Akira-

The Kagutsuchi is at fault.

“Akira!” Something is pawing at his face. “Please talk to me!”

Akira breathes heavily. “I…” How can he even begin to explain this? He wipes his tears. “B-bad dream. Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Morgana looks at him like he grew three heads. “What are you apologizing for? Joker, you’re shaking!”

Oh. “I- I need some water. I don’t really want to talk about it.” He can’t tell Morgana, not when he barely knows what’s going on himself. “Please go back to sleep.”

“Joker-”

“Please.”

Morgana goes quiet at that. “...Don’t think this is over! I’m only letting you off because we’re sending the calling card tomorrow - and stealing Kamoshida’s heart too.” The worried look doesn’t disappear.

“...Thanks.”

Akira ~~_or is it Demi-Fiend?_~~ dreams of nothing else but the void and a dull sense of pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana keeps giving him the evil eye. Maybe it's because Akira avoided all of his attempts to talk. The cat looks ready to claw him at this rate. Akira tries not to feel guilty.

Sitting through school is torturous - at least Kamoshida saw the calling card. It's only a matter of sitting through his lessons until they enter his Palace.

The teacher is droning something about maths when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

It's Akechi. Now that's a surprise - he didn't seem like the type that texts during lectures.

 **Akechi:** _I was thinking about our talk the other day. I'm aware you're in class, but this has been on my mind for awhile - I apologize, but I simply can't stop myself._

 **Akira:** _Go for it. Math = boring anyway._

 **Akechi:** _Very well. This will take me a moment so bear with me._

It takes several minutes until Akira's phone vibrates again, Morgana's curious eyes on him. Akira makes a shushing motion, holding the phone in a way he's sure Morgana can't see.

He's not sure why he doesn't want Morgana knowing about Akechi - maybe it's the thrill of having a secret friend? Which is stupid really - it was purely luck that Morgana had been asleep when he had that call with Akechi yesterday. So why does he try?

Morgana looks disgruntled as he tries to reach the phone with his paw. Amusement fills him.

Ah, that's why.

Finally, he looks down at the message, and his earlier mirth leaves him completely.

 **Akechi:** _This will be rather long, I apologize in advance._

_Our talk about Kamoshida had me distracted for a while - does he deserve death? Does he deserve to live and pay? Does he deserve to suffer?_

_Who decides that? Who has that right?_

_When I was young and naive I believed in justice, I believed in the law. I thought as long as the villians got caught, they would get their just deserts._

_I was wrong._

_This world is unjust, unfair. It's eat or be eaten. The law has failed you, has failed me, has failed everyone. Why should we trust it to make the right decision?_

_So who has the right to decide how 'villains' are supposed to be punished?_

_In my opinion, it's their victims. Aren't they the most affected? Aren't they that have to live with the consequences of their abuses forever?_

_So no, I can't tell you if Kamoshida deserves to die or not, it's not my place._

_However, I can tell you one thing._

_If it were me, I would want to kill him with my own two hands._

Akira stares at his phone for a very long time. He didn't expect such… honesty out of Akechi.

 **Akira:** _I don't really know what to say tbh. Seems lame to go 'same'._

 **Akira:** _So uh. I agree with you but I also don't??? It's hard to say._

_The victim choosing what happens, that they make their own justice - I don't know if that's right._

_I think they should get closure, but… I think no one has the right to decide if someone lives or dies. We aren't gods._

Grimly, Akira thinks, Gods don't have the right either.

_Basically - I think they should get punished for their crimes, not die. Even if I'm angry enough to wish them dead._

_As for who decides that punishment? I would say the law, if it weren't so corrupted._

After hitting send, Akira looks up just at the very moment the chalk collides with his face.

* * *

Akechi still hasn't replied to him, but Akira can't afford to be distracted by that right now.

They have to focus. Kamoshida's Palace isn't easy to traverse if he's on high alert like this. The calling card worked wonders. 

They try not to fight as much, wanting to save their strength, but they still run in the occasional Shadow. Joker catches himself trying to punch Dem- Shadows in battle sometimes, when he gets too absorbed in the fight.

He tries to ignore the strange satisfaction he feels when he stabs the Shadows, when launches magic at then, when he **destroys them.**

Joker shakes his head, trying to rid himself of distracting thoughts. He has a heist to complete. 

Morgana's concerned gaze stays on him, weighs on him. It's hard to ignore. But he has to. He can't talk about it, he just _can't._

How do you tell your new friends that you killed gods and demons in your past life? That's right. You don't. Because that sounds insane.

Joker really doesn't want to lose the first friends he ever made.

"Okay guys!" Morgana's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "The treasure is just up ahead, are we ready?"

They look at each other and nod. Panther's eyes blaze with determination. "As ready as we'll ever be. I have to do this… for Shiho!"

* * *

Joker really wasn't ready for the amount of bloodthirst he would feel the moment they started fighting Kamoshida.

He had never felt this angry in his life before.

Kamoshida hurt his friends, hurt so many people - harmed a girl so much she almost killed herself.

He deserves to **die**. To suffer. To bleed out slowly, crying, begging for a swift death. Not that Joker would grand him one - scum doesn't deserve to wish for anything. 

Growling, Joker dodges an aggressive attack from Shadow Kamoshida, who laughs loudly. He really wishes he could rip out that tongue.

"Hahaha! You guys aren't nearly as tough as that black masked guy!" ...What? "But he was all talk! Threatened me but didn't come back!" Shadow Kamoshida laughs more, his disgusting tongue getting spit everywhere. "You kids are all the same, all talk! Just shut up and know your place!"

Joker scowls - that masked guy is important, he can feel it, but first… he has a Shadow to **exterminate.**

Once the crown is off, the fight becomes child play. Joker somehow managed to lose his knife during the fight, but decides to melee with his Personas, his tattoos glowing a bright blue as he punches Kamoshida, Arsene attacking with him.

Finally Kamoshida goes down Akira almost chokes him, almost decides to beat him black and blue - but he doesn't. He punches Kamoshida once and stops himself.

Akechi's message rings in his mind...

They let Panther decide what to do with him.

It's **satisfying**.

Watching Kamoshida grovel and say he's going to confess is **satisfying** . **Good. Cry. Pay for your crimes. REPENT.**

The Palace collapses as they take the treasure; the thieves escape, victorious.

Finally, he can make a difference and change this country - maybe even the world.

* * *

"Dude, that was so SICK!" Ryuji yells out once they got out. "You went at him like a feral attack dog!"

Akira blushes, looking at the floor. It felt right to do at the moment, but… "Lost my knife. Nothing special."

"Ryuji is right." Ann shakes her head, holding Kamoshida's medal in her hands. She looks like she wants to break it. "It was pretty impressive! I loved the extra punch by the way, looked very **satisfying**."

Satisfying. 

That gets a smile out of Akira. "It was." He then turns to Morgana. "So now his heart should change?"

The cat nods and launches into an explanation. After some more talk, they split way and go home.

Akira can't stop smiling all the way to Leblanc.

"Ah, you're back." Sojiro greets him once he opens the door. He has been slowly warming up to Akira over the last few days. "What are you smirking so smugly for? Got a date?"

 _No, I punched my PE teacher in the face._ "Maybe, maybe not." 

"Did you just sass me?" Sojiro raises a single eyebrow. "If you have enough energy for that, then you can help me."

The smile doesn't leave as he helps with all the chores. Sojiro even showed him how to make coffee!

His phone vibrates as he heads up - Akechi must have replied.

Maybe things are looking up for once.

* * *

Akira might have forgotten about the talk he owes Morgana. Said cat is sitting on his bed, glaring at him judgmentally.

"Can we do this tomorrow-"

"No."

"But I'm tired-"

"No!"

"Morgana, I want to sleep-"

"No you you don't."

"Okay I don't." Akira sighs tiredly, sitting down besides the cat. "Ask away." He itches to take out his phone, to see Akechi's reply - but it can wait.

"Do you have nightmares like that often?" Ah, Akira expected that question.

He shakes his head - it's not a lie, technically. His memories never got that bad before.

Morgana seems to soften up a bit at that response. "Oh. That's good… Next question - What was it about?"

Akira hesitates. Should he tell Morgana about his first life? There is no way he's going to tell his other friends but… Morgana isn't exactly normal.

He won't find Akira weird. Maybe.

"Joker?"

Akira squirms. "I… don't know how to answer that."

Morgana tilts his head in confusion.

"Sometimes I have uh… a vivid imagination I guess? I kinda dreamed a friend died. And it was kinda my fault." He chickened out. Demi-Fiend is just… not something he can share yet.

"Oh Joker…" Morgana looks so sad all of a sudden. "Don't worry! We'll make sure nothing like that will ever happen!" How can he be so sure?

Akira swallows his negative reply, forces himself to smile and says, "Thanks, Morgana. Let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

Satisfied with their talk, Morgana agrees and lets him go to sleep.

He'll check Akechi's message tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help Akechi is a rent free ret living in my brain.  
> stop oversharing you bastard


	6. Chapter 6

Akira doesn't dream. He doesn't remember anything new either.

So why is he awake at 5 a.m. on a Sunday? Even _Morgana_ is still asleep for crying out loud!

After some aggressive tossing and turning, groaning and moaning, Morgana wakes up, looks at the clock and falls asleep again.

Akira really wishes he could do the same. He wastes some more minutes before giving up completely and getting his phone.

Multiple messages - Phantom Thief group chat blew up while he was asleep - it devolved to Ryuji and Ann sending memes to each other at unholy o'clock. Akira suppresses a snort.

What really interests him however is Akechi's reply.

 **Akechi:** _Interesting take, I can see the appeal. I'm afraid I don't share the sentiment though. Some people shouldn't get a second chance, or don’t deserve one._

_We both seem to agree about the law - you're interesting, Kurusu-kun. I would love to have a chat about this in person._

_Oh, I wanted to ask you if you know anything about these calling cards Kamoshida got? I heard rumors, but I rather have a valid source._

A valid source? Akira can't deny it's nice to be regarded as such, even if Akechi's take worries him slightly.

Not that he has room to talk, **rev** **elling in the pain of his enemies, delighted in seeing them beg for mercy BEING STRONG-**

Take a deep breath, Akira.

 **Akira:** _You're interesting too, Akechi. A detective, not believing in the law? We could meet up soon if you have the time, I know a nice cafe._

_Yeah, I saw them. Finally the bastard gets whats coming for him. Good riddance._

_What do you want to know?_

Belatedly, Akira realises as he hits send, it's 5 a.m. He really hopes Akechi has his phone on silent. To his surprise, he sees that Akechi starts typing immediately. Is he one of those early risers?

 **Akechi:** _Up already? That’s a surprise._

_Do you have time today? I know this is short notice, but I happen to have a free schedule today._

_Do you happen to have a picture of the card? I’m interested in it, purely private intrigue. I don’t suppose you saw anyone hang them up at Shujin?_

Akira actually wanted to try fishing today, but spending the day with Akechi again sounds too nice to pass up. 

The calling card though… he doesn’t really have a choice but to send a picture. It would be suspicious if he didn’t and besides, Akechi could just ask anyone else.

But he asked Akira.

 **Akira:** _[kamoshida_calling_card.png]_

 **Akira:** _Here you go. I didn’t see anyone, can’t help you there._

_Sure we can meet up today. I’ll text you the address to the cafe? Meet me at 10 a.m?_

Before his brain can catch up with his hands, Akira sends another text.

 **Akira:** _I’m not usually up this early, only for you <3 _

He stares at his phone in mortification. What possessed him to do that?

Well, Akechi is pretty good looking, Akira can’t deny that. Flirting is fun, and so ist flustering the detective, but… 

His phone vibrates in his hand.

 **Akechi:** _Are you trying to embarrass me again? You have to try harder than that. Thank you for the picture though. That saves me a lot of time._

_10 a.m. is fine for me._

**Akira:** _Great. See you in a bit._

He texts Akechi Leblanc’s address as well - maybe it’s lazy, but Sojiro might appreciate a new customer?

Akira resolves to think about it later. Maybe. For now he’ll just sneak out of Leblanc and into the bathhouse. What he wouldn’t give for a shower…

* * *

“Oh! There you are!” Morgana calls out to him as he enters the shop. “I got worried for a second there, you know!” The cat looks disgruntled, sitting on the counter. 

“Sorry, sorry. Wanted to be clean.” With a shrug, Akira picks Morgana up and puts him on the floor while the cat protests vocally. “No counter for you, you know Boss hates that.”

Morgana looks unhappy with that. 

“I’ll buy you sushi later?”

With his spirits lifted, Morgana replies, “Hm…. fine! But only if it’s fatty tuna.” His friend is going to empty out his wallet, isn’t he? 

Deciding not to answer, Akira gets ready for his outing, eating breakfast as well. “Say, Boss? I invited a friend over - is it okay if we use one of the booths?”

Morgana looks at him curiously. “A friend? Who? You didn’t mention anyone?” He then gets a wide eyed look, jumping up. “Is it Lady Ann!?”

“What’s got him all worked up? Hungry?” Sojiro glances down at Morgana, eyebrows raised. “As long as they pay and you keep an appropriate voice level, I don’t care.”

“Thanks.” Akira resists the temptation to fist bump. “He’ll be here by 10. I can help out until he comes…?”

“He? Ugh, is it Ryuji!?” Morgana looks less enthusiastic now. Akira decides not to answer but can’t keep down a small smirk. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!” At Akira’s continued silence he groans. “It IS Ryuji isn’t it? I’ll go on a walk, I’m not in the mood for him today.”

Having said his peace, Morgana goes up to the attic to leave through the window.

“Get over here and put on your apron.” Sojiro replies, trying to look strict and failing miserably. Akira’s slowly worming his way in Sojiro’s heart, he can tell. It makes him feel warm. “The cat’s really chatty today, huh.”

“He’s mad he didn’t get sushi for breakfast.”

“Sushi?”

“Morgana has expensive tastes.”

Sojiro only shakes his head at him. “What are you, some kind of cat whisperer? Just get over here and start helping.”

A grin forms on Akira’s face. “Yes sir.”

* * *

Akechi enters the cafe exactly at 10 a.m. Akira really shouldn’t be surprised - he did seem like the punctual sort. “Hi, Akechi.”

Said boy looks at him in surprise. “You didn’t say you work here.” He’s looking around curiously, before a pleased smile worms it’s way on his phase. “I do like the atmosphere though.”

"I don't actually work here." At Akechi's confused glance, Akira just smiles. "I live in the attic." 

Akechi blinks multiple times.

"This your friend, kid?" Sojiro looks at them in what Akira thinks is amusement. "Akechi was it?"

"Ah, yes. It's nice to meet you." 

"I would let Akira make your coffee, but I don't trust him with actual customers yet." At Akira's following pout, Sojiro just snorts. "You kids sit down while I bring you your order."

As instructed they order something and sit down at a booth. "It shouldn't get too noisy, Leblanc doesn't get that many customers."

"I see. I like that." Akechi admits, looking around again. "If the coffee is any good I might become a regular."

"Oh, it's great, trust me. We also make curry by the way." A surprised stare. "It fits well together!"

"Hmm… Maybe I'll try some later." Akechi then leans forward. "About our text conversation- I can imagine why you distrust the law."

Akira lifts an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?" 

"Your assault charge - false charges. It's obvious there is something fishy about it." Akechi shakes his head, seemingly saddened. "I can't find anything about the person that sued you."

"Well, you got me." Akira leans back, trying to seem calm - but on the inside he's anything but.

He isn’t sure if Akechi notices, the other teen is hard to read, always smiling. Always…

Perfect.

Akira tries not to clench his teeth. “Isn’t that just convenient? How the ones in power can bend the law to their will? Is this how justice is supposed to look like?” Thinking back on that day infuriates him - god, he’s really starting to regret not actually punching that bastard.

“Kurusu-kun, what would you say justice even is?” Akechi leans back, nursing the cup of coffee Sojiro had given them while Akira wasn’t paying attention. “Is it punishment? Is it order?” He leans forward, the intense look in his eyes that catches Akira of guard. “Or is it chaos?”

Akira swallows, his throat dry all of a sudden. Chaos…

He forces himself to open his mouth, to ask- “What do you mean with chaos?” His question comes out hoarse.

“Untamed.” Akechi replies. “Everyone chooses for themselves, and takes matters into their own hands.” His expression is blank, not giving anything away.

No… no.

“No, that’s not it.” Akira shakes his head with such ferocity that surprises even himself. “I think… I think everyone has their own version of justice. Everyone has their own interpretation of what justice is - there isn’t a correct, definitive one.”

Akechi looks interested by this, his eyes widening just a tiny bit, not being able to mask his reaction completely. It makes Akira feel… proud. He likes surprising the detective.

“But still, I don’t think everyone taking their own actions to fulfill their justice is right. It’s too chaotic, lawless.” His throat is getting dry, Akira takes a sip of his own coffee before continuing. “Total order isn’t right either. What are people when they only cling to laws, never thinking for themselves, only blindly following the people in power?”

“Sheep.” Akechi answers, the interested glint in his eyes not leaving. “What is life without a balance - is that what you’re going for?”

“I wish.” That came out more bitter than intended. “But our system doesn’t allow that. So I guess I don’t have an answer for you. I don’t know what ‘justice’ is - all I can do is cling to my own version of justice.”

Silent for a moment, Akechi watches him like a hawk that just found his prey. The gaze is intense and somewhat uncomfortable, but… Akira doesn’t mind it as much as he should. “...And that would be?”

“It’s for me to know and you to find out.” What a lie, Akira only has a shaky grip on his beliefs - who was it that was struggling not to kill a person a day before? Certainly not Akechi.

Akechi blinks, surprised, before starting to chuckle. It’s a pleasant, real sound. Akira wants to hear more of it. “Playing hard to get now? I suppose I understand.” He then places his coffee on the table, looking satisfied. “I’m surprised to say that I agree to what you said - balance would be perfect, but we don’t have that - humans are full of flaws, and so is their ability to apply justice correctly.”

“Yeah.” Akira agrees with a nod, holding his own cup tightly. “I wish I could trust the system to make the right decision, but I can’t. It’s too corrupted.” Doesn’t that just fill him with rage? He tries to quell the flames inside him with another sip of coffee. “In a perfect world, every villain would be found, and punished appropriately.”

“But it’s not perfect.” Akechi adds, looking wistful. “Our world is ugly and unfair.” His smiles suddenly looks… brittle.

They stay silent for a moment, drinking their coffee. 

It gets broken by a phone ringing. Akechi’s phone. “Oh, excuse me. I have to take this - work. This discussion was very fruitful, Kurusu-kun. I do hope to talk to you again.” As he leaves Leblanc he adds, “The coffee was excellent, by the way.”

And then he’s gone. Akira wishes he didn’t have to leave yet.

He collects the cups silently, and heads over to wash the dishes. Sojiro watches him with a knowing smile. “That’s the first time I heard you speak that much, kid.”

Surprised, Akira blushes at that and only grunts in response.

Sojiro laughs at him. “I have to go pick up groceries, you watch the shop.”

Akira nods and Sojiro leaves - Morgana isn’t back yet either. He sighs and decides to clean the shop.

Not even a 10 minutes later, the door opens once again. In comes a brown haired girl, wearing a school uniform Akira doesn’t recognize. The most striking thing about her is her red eyes. She approaches him confidently.

“My name is Hikaru, and I’m interested in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I had some difficulties with the justice talk this chapter, I hope it turned out well!


	7. Chapter 7

Goro wants to crush his phone. Shido always had the worst timing - just when the conversation was reaching new heights too! 

After checking the app, Goro scoffs. His new targets are small fry. The sooner he gets this over with the faster he can text Kurusu about their conversation and maybe visit Leblanc again. The coffee was really good - but he hasn't found the right kind yet.

He enters Mementos, his black costume clinging to him like always. Oh, how Goro hates doing this, he would rather stab Shido than be used by him over and over again - but he can’t jeopardize his plan. Be patient. Your time will come.

~~_ But will it? _ ~~

Glancing at the blue door, Goro shudders. No, he doesn’t need to go to the Velvet Room for such weak targets. His current Personas should be enough. Loki and Robin Hood don't really need additional power ups right now either. He walks past it quickly, trying to ignore Justine eyeing him as he passes. He hasn’t visited in a while. 

Not that he wants to.

As he sneaks through the ever changing dungeon, Goro’s mind wanders back to Leblanc. Kurusu… he’s interesting. Their talks always surprise him, but especially this time - the look in his eyes… The burning, repressed rage - it had almost felt inhuman. Goro wants- no,  _ needs  _ to know more.

What is Kurusu hiding? Or is the other teen just that angry about his probation? The bitterness he spoke with seems to suggest so, but Goro doubts there is so little behind it. There has to be more.

Kurusu Akira is a mystery he's invested in solving.

He supposes he’ll just have to spend more time with Kurusu then - not that it’s a big sacrifice. Goro found himself enjoying the time he’s spending with his… friend? No - he shouldn’t get ahead with himself. They’re acquaintances at best. Nothing more.

~~_ Does he want more? _ ~~

With a sigh, Goro continues his mission.

* * *

“Interested… in me?” Akira blinks rapidly, unsure what to feel. “In what way?” He hopes it’s not romantic - that’s the last thing he needs right now.

“You’re from Shujin, right?” Hikaru’s red eyes sparkle as she talks, they remind him of Akechi a bit. “The transfer student?” Ah. Not romantic then. He hopes.

“Yes, what of it?” The girl unnerves him a bit - Akira can’t pinpoint why. Something about her just… isn't natural.

“I want to know more about you!” Hikaru replies, looking far too cheerful. “I don’t buy the rumors about you. I bet there is more to it.” Something about her mannerism seems familiar… He gets a headache once he starts thinking about that - probably just his imagination.

Akira is silent for a moment, unsure if he should accept - but in the end he sees no downside. Who knows? Maybe this is a start of a beautiful friendship? He seems to attract weird people wherever he goes anyway. What's one more?

He extends his hand, Hikaru shaking it almost too eagerly. “Let’s exchange phone numbers! My schedule is pretty chaotic - I’ll contact you when I have time!” She waves cheerfully as she exits Leblanc. “Bye, Kurusu! Our time together will be very enlightening, I can feel it.”

Akira waves back and then blinks as the door closes. Did he ever introduce himself? Oh well, maybe she looked it up. With a shrug, he goes back to cleaning the dishes, trying to ignore the sudden, pounding headache.

* * *

Goro is exhausted once he gets home. He was wrong to think the mission would be easy - the shadows were surprisingly elusive this time.

He reports to Shido with a quick text. The man is saved under Bitchface in his contact list - perhaps petty, but it makes him feel better. He then checks his messages.

To Goro's surprise, Kurusu already wrote him a message three hours ago.

**Kurusu:** _I don't know when you'll read this since you're busy with work and stuff but - do you play chess?_

Goro raises his eyebrows.

**Goro:** _ I do play chess actually yes. Why are you asking? _

**Kurusu:** _ Oh great.  _

And that's how Goro finds himself playing multiple virtual chess matches with Kurusu over an app for the rest of the evening, homework forgotten on his desk.

He's smiling when he falls asleep waiting for Kurusu's move.

* * *

After a few days Kamoshida confesses tearfully, sobbing like a pathetic waste of space. Goro has absolutely no sympathy for him. The man is absolutely disgusting, the things Goro saw in his palace sickens him. He can go die for all he cares - but this? This is interesting too. Seeing him rot might be satisfying as well.

Still, this is suspicious. The calling cards - and now, Kamoshida’s confession. He didn’t see anyone new in the Metaverse, but is it possible someone did this? And if yes, then how?

How does one change a heart? What even  _ is  _ a change of heart? Brainwashing maybe? 

Goro can't decide how he feels about this phenomenon but.

**Kurusu:** _ Did you hear about Kamoshida? _

He's glad Kurusu won't have to deal with that scum again.

**Goro:** _ I did, I got assigned to the case, actually. Shall I keep you updated? _

**Kurusu:** _ That would be great, actually. Thanks. I'm guessing you'll be busy for a while? _

**Goro:** _ Sadly, yes. This brought me quite a bit of work. I would love to have a discussion about this with you, but it will have to wait. _

**Kurusu:** _ That's too bad :( What will I do without my justice discussion friend? :((( _

Friend… Kurusu sees them as friends.

**Goro:** _ Spare me the melodrama. You won't die. _

**Kurusu:** _ But I will! I got the Akechi Virus and it will kill me if I don't get exposed to you :((((( _

**Goro:** _ Then perish. _

Before Kurusu replies, Goro puts his phone away. He does have quite a bit of work - and maybe a paranoid Shido to deal with too once he hears about this.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Ann's voice snaps Akira out of his trance. He pockets it.

"Just a friend - he's a detective, got assigned to Kamoshida's case." Akira replies quietly. "He said he'll keep me updated."

All three of his teammates stare at him in surprise. Ann is the first to snap out of it. "That's great! You got inside info going."

"Man I should have expected that." Ryuji mutters. "I thought it was a girl with the way you're smiling at your phone." Um.

Before he can reply, Morgana yells out, "Oh is that the guy you've been texting during class? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh." Akira starts eloquently. "I wanted the reveal to be more dramatic." He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Ever heard of Akechi Goro?"

Ryuji and Morgana look lost, but Ann gasps loudly. There is the drama Akira was looking for! "No way! The high school detective?"

"Yup."

"Since when?"

"Pretty much my first day? I spilled shake on his pants."

"YOU WHAT."

Akira laughs at Ann's flabbergasted expression and explains their first encounter. 

They decide to celebrate Kamoshida’s change of heart and part ways. On his way home, Akira’s phone rings.

“Hello?”

“It’s me, Hikaru!” Oh. Akira almost forgot about her. “I have time right now, so I was wondering if you would like to hang out?” Hmm… he doesn’t have anything else to do, now that Akechi is busy today.

Morgana is looking at him in confusion. “Who is that?”

Akira blocks the mic and whispers, “She came to the cafe yesterday and wants to be friends.” Unblocking the mic quickly, Akira answers her, “Sure, where?”

“There is this really cute cafe nearby!” Wait, that wasn’t over the phone-

Hikaru is standing right in front of him. Akira jerks back in surprise, his heart beating rapidly. “Where did you come from?”

She laughs mischievously but doesn’t answer. “The cafe is this way.” Hikaru leads him to a cute cafe around the corner. It offers cake - Akira orders himself a slice of strawberry cheesecake to his coffee. He might as well indulge in the metaverse money.

“You’re interesting.” Hikaru says after a moment. “Most guys would blush if a cute girl asked them out!” 

Akira only shrugs in reply.

“I have some questions.” She leans forward eagerly. “If you could undo your sin… would you?” 

“My…. sin?” Akira shifts uncomfortably. Something about that question doesn’t sit right with him, but Hikaru is smiling at him, smiling smi **ling** **smiling smiling smiling smiling smiling smiling smiling smiling-**

“Joker?” Morgana looks worried. Akira shakes his head.

What was that?

“What… sin do you mean exactly?” He feels lost - does she mean his ‘crime’?

“The assault charge silly!” Hikaru replies just as cheerful as before. “What else should I mean?”

Briefly, Akira thinks of Demi-Fiend. “...What else indeed.” He’s quiet for a moment. “...No, I wouldn’t. It wasn’t a mistake.”

Hikaru looks satisfied at that answer. “I see, interesting!” Her expression doesn’t change, but Akira starts feeling uncomfortable. “Your mistakes then - would you erase those?”

“I…” Akira is unsure. On one hand it would make life easier for him but on the other hand would he still be the same person without those mistakes?

He’s about to answer, but then something in his mind whispers to him-

_ What about Demi-Fiend’s mistakes? Would you undo those? Choose a different path? _

Akira shudders. “S-sorry. I don’t know.” He nervously sips his coffee, trying to calm down. Everything feels so wrong, dangerous. 

“Joker, are you okay?” Morgana asks him again, peeking out of his bag.

Hikaru doesn’t seem to notice the cat, but if she does she doesn’t mention it. “Oh, that’s okay! Don’t worry about it. I insist you tell me later though!” Her smile disappears for just a moment before it’s back once again. 

Did Akira imagine it?

“Sure, I will.” He finishes his cake as quickly as he can, his gut screaming at him to just go home already. “...Sorry, I have to go for now. I’ll see you later.” Akira gets out of his seat.

“Bye Kurusu!” Hikaru doesn’t look bothered in the slightest as she watches him pay for his order.

Her stare is uncomfortable.

Once out of the cafe, Morgana gets out of the bag, settling on Akira’s shoulder. “Akira, you look pale, are you sick?"

Akira takes a moment to answer, trying his best to sort through his scattered thoughts. “That girl… something about her doesn’t sit well with me.”

“You noticed it too then.” Morgana looks nervous now as well. “Something about her… isn’t right. You shouldn’t meet her anymore.”

“I- I don’t think I can avoid her.” He scoops Morgana up and notices his hands are shaking. “I’ll keep an eye on her. Don’t let me alone with her.” The leader of the Phantom Thieves, scared of a girl. He feels pathetic. Demi-Fiend would be ashamed of him.

“Of course. You know that Akechi guy right?” The cat questions, for once not objecting to getting picked up. “He’s a detective. Maybe he can look her up? Say you feel like she’s stalking you or something.”

His hold on Morgana tightens. “...That’s a good idea but I only know her first name…” Akira resolves to ask Akechi anyway. It won’t hurt and maybe give him some peace of mind. “I’m tired…”

Softly, Morgana nudges him with his paw. “Let’s go home and get some rest. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you while you sleep!” Looking in Morgana’s earnest, determined eyes, Akira knows he means it.

“Thank you, Morgana. I feel safer already.” The cat puffs up in pride.

The way back to Leblanc feels too long that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more Goro povs to show up in the upcoming chapters as well


	8. Chapter 8

Goro is just finishing up paperwork in the police station when his phone alerts him of a new message. He prays it’s not Shido - he’s too exhausted for more targets today. Thankfully, it’s Kurusu.

**Kurusu:** _Hey Akechi, I know you’re busy but I really need your help with something. It’s important._

That grabs Goro’s attention immediately, packing his things to go home before he realizes it. 

**Goro:** _That sounds serious. What happened, Kurusu-kun?_

Kurusu takes some time to respond - Goro is already at the subway station when he receives the message.

**Kurusu:** _This might sound like I’m overly paranoid, but please hear me out._

_After you left Leblanc to take that call, a girl came in. She said her name is Hikaru and that she wants to know more about me. I didn’t think too much about it and we exchanged numbers._

_We met up today and it was horrible- she just felt so WRONG. I can’t describe it. I constantly felt on edge, I even got sick when I left. Even my cat got nervous._

_She kept LOOKING at me, I felt like I was being watched when I went home too._

_Hikaru might be stalking me, I don’t trust her and I don’t think I can avoid her. She feels dangerous._

Goro isn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t THIS. He quite likes Kurusu - the idea of something happening to him is… unpleasant. 

**Goro:** _Do you think she might harm you?_

**Akira:** _I honestly don't know. I don't think so, at least not now._

**Goro:** _You can't go to the police with so little alone, they won't take you seriously._

**Akira:** _I know. That's why I came to you. I know we don't know each other that long but I trust you._

Trust. Goro feels like he got stabbed. Kurusu trusts him. Him! Akechi Goro! A murderer!

He swallows, his hands shaking as he tries to formulate a reply. Kurusu… believes in him. Likes him. Sees him as friend.

Goro doesn't want to lose that.

**Goro:** _Kurusu-kun, thank you. I won't disappoint you. I need more details - tell me everything you know._

The things Kurusu tells him are disturbing. If only Goro had a full name… he could just shoot the girls shadow and keep Kurusu safe that way.

**Goro:** _I admit this is little to work with, but I should be able to find something of use. It would help tremendously if you could get her full name, but I understand if you can't._

**Kurusu:** _I'll try my best. I can text her right now and ask? Pretend it's for my contact list or something._

**Goro:** _Be careful_.

There is no reply for several minutes. Goro feels awful as he arrives in his apartment, holding his phone in a vice-grip. Minutes pass, but it feels like years.

A notification! His heart hammers in his chest as he checks it.

**Kurusu:** _Kanda Hikaru. That's her full name._

**Goro:** _Thank you. Did she suspect anything?_

**Kurusu:** _She… she asked some weird question again but that was it. It was really creepy._

Kurusu really doesn’t sound good and Goro has no idea what to do. It’s late, there is school tomorrow and he has homework piled up on his desk, but-

**Goro:** _Is someone with you?_

**Kurusu:** _Just my cat. Why?_

He clenches his teeth, wipes out his phone and- “Kanda Hikaru.”

_“No matches found.”_

Well fuck.

**Goro:** _Will you be okay?_

Kurusu takes a long time to answer. Goro already packed everything he’ll need for tomorrow by the time the message arrives.

**Kurusu:** _Honestly? No. I still feel like someone is watching me._

Goro clenches his fist. He shouldn’t have made Kurusu ask for the name - that’s his fault.

**Goro:** _I’m coming to Leblanc._

He’s just making up for his mistake, that’s all.

**Kurusu:** _Wait what!?_

Goro doesn’t bother to answer the text and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Akira stares at his phone in disbelief. Did that just… really happen? Morgana, who was deciding what to type with him, looks just as surprised. He’s the first to snap out of. “Your friend must be really worried about you if he’s coming over at this time! Are the trains even still running?”

“I’m not sure.” After receiving no reply from Akechi, Akira puts the phone down. “I’m really surprised he’s doing this - we don’t know each other that long.” To be fair, Akira would probably want to keep an eye on Akechi too if he was being stalked.

“He cares.” Morgana says, looking completely confident in his answer. “I didn’t meet him yet, but I could tell in his messages! You trust him, right? Then I’ll trust him too.”

“Morgana…” Akira pats the cat gently, the soft fur under his fingers calming him down a bit. “That girl didn’t have a shadow. Her views aren’t distorted.”

Morgana looks grim at that. “That doesn’t mean she doesn’t have ill intentions though. She’s just self aware.” He puts his paw on Akira’s cheek, looking serious. “We’ll help you with this, Joker! That’s what the Phantom Thieves are for! And Akechi I guess.”

“And Akechi I guess.” Akira echoes, taking on a teasing tone. “But really - thanks.”

At that moment, his phone vibrates.

**Akechi:** _I’m in front of the door._

Oh.

“Oh he’s fast.” Morgana sounds impressed. “He’s getting an A+ from me! Maybe we can make a thief out of him.”

That gets a snort out of Akira and he heads downstairs, Morgana right behind him. 

The feeling of being watched intensifies immediately downstairs. Akira grits his teeth and opens the door quickly. “Hey- Oh.”

Akechi looks like he ran a fucking marathon. Akira can make out a bicycle outside. Now he feels bad - especially at how relieved he feels to see the other teen. He shouldn’t be so scared of a person his age.

“I know, I look horrible and probably smell like something died, let’s go inside.” Akechi pushes himself inside, closes the door. Akira locks it quickly. 

“You don’t smell that bad.” That’s a lie, Akechi smells like sweat and death. “Let’s go upstairs - it feels weird here.”

That puts Akechi on alert instantly. “Weird how?” He lets Akira lead him upstairs, looking tense.

“Maybe I’m just overly paranoid but…” Akira fidgets, trying his best to not look as unsettled as he feels.

“You’re not overly paranoid!” Morgana huffs, jumping on the table. “I felt it too! She’s still watching us somehow!” 

“I know…” Akira sighs, running his hand through his hair.

“That’s why we decided to contact Akechi right away in the first place!” 

Wait. Shit. Akechi. 

Morgana’s and Akira’s eyes widen and turn to look at the detective. Akechi looks shell shocked, staring at Morgana like he’s some kind of alien. 

Oh god, Akechi can hear Morgana. He was in the Metaverse.

“Kurusu-kun.” Akechi’s voice comes out shaky. “Excuse me but. What the fuck.”

Under any other circumstances, Akira would have found that funny.

“How about we all sit down for a moment?” Morgana suggests and Akechi jerks, hesitantly sitting down on the couch. 

Akira swallows, his throat dry. “You know about the Metaverse. About Personas.” He watches as Akechi’s eyes widen. He takes out his phone and shows the other teen the Metanav. “You have it too, right?”

“I… yes. For a few months. I never used it much. I almost died, awakened to a Persona and I’ve never been back since.” Akechi confesses, still looking spooked. Akira can’t blame him. Then Akechi sighs and looks resigned. “I’m going to be blunt. Did you change Kamoshida’s heart?”

“We did.” Morgana answers for him. “Are you going to arrest us?”

“What- no?” Akechi shakes his head, bewildered. “Kamoshida is a vile, awful pig of a man. You did what you could and I’ll put him behind bars indefinitely. There is no reason to arrest you - but I need to know how you did it.” 

Morgana and Akira look at each other and nod - there is no way out of this otherwise. They explain, Akechi looking carefully neutral during the whole thing.

“You know, some would call that brainwashing.” Akechi’s expression doesn’t give anything away - his poker face annoyingly good. “You merely cleared up his distorted views, correct?” At Akira’s nod, he continues, “I won’t arrest you, but you need to be careful.”

“Huh?” Akira tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“If you’re going to continue this, you’re going to gain attention - not necessarily the good kind.” Akechi looks like he’s choosing his words very carefully. Akira has a feeling he knows more than he lets on. “Kurusu-kun, you’re… my friend. I would hate to be forced put you behind bars.”

Akira doesn’t know what to say. He’s touched, but also concerned. Akechi isn’t telling him everything, he can tell, but he’ll let it be for now. There are more pressing matters that need their attention. “...I promise we’ll be careful - but honestly I don’t know if we’ll keep doing this. We did what we had to with Kamoshida.”

“I see…” With a thoughtful look on his face, Akechi leans backwards. “But we got off track, didn’t we? I hate to bring it back up but…”

“Hikaru, yeah.” Akira sighs, running his hand through his hair. “She doesn’t have a shadow, I already looked.”

“Mhm.” Akechi most likely did too - he doesn’t look surprised. “I brought my laptop with me - I’m going to research while here.”

“It’s late though?”

All he gets is a single, raised brow in response.

“You should both go to sleep!” Morgana looks disgruntled. “Work can wait until tomorrow.” He throws a sharp glance at Akechi, who doesn’t seem all that impressed. “I mean it! You’re no use to anyone if you’re tired.”

At that Akechi goes still for a moment. Akira fears that Morgana offended him somehow.

"Kurusu-"

"Akira."

"Huh?" Akechi blinks at him, wide eyed.

"I want you to call me Akira." It may be a bit forward but… "You're literally helping me with my stalker problem and not throwing me in jail. We're close enough, I think."

Akechi looks at him for a long moment. The look in his eyes starts cold, blank - but warms up and softens when Akira meets his gaze head on. His heart jumps in his ribcage, beating widely. 

"You're impossible." Akechi shakes his head at him, but he looks fond. "Fine, Akira then." He sighs slightly. "You realize you aren't allowed to be alone until this situation has been dealt with, right?"

"Way ahead of you!" Morgana exclaims, sounding proud. "We'll tell the other thieves tomorrow."

Akechi nods, pleased. "Have you thought about telling Sakura-san? So that he doesn't let Hikaru into Leblanc?"

"Oh! Good idea! You're not too bad, detective." Agreeing readily, the cat hops off the table. "But really now, sleep time."

"Fine." Akechi looks around, eyeing the bed in disdain. "I'm taking the couch."

"Have fun getting your back broken." 

They get ready for bed - Akira having changed on the toilet. The lights are out and both are lying down.

Morgana is asleep in moments. Akira wishes he could be too. All the nervousness he lost earlier with Akechi as distraction comes flooding back at once.

He can still feel her eyes on his skin.

"Akira." Akechi's voice jerks him back to reality. "Go to sleep."

"Yes sir." And Akira does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanda - Japanese 神 (kan) meaning "god" and 田 (ta) meaning "field".


	9. Chapter 9

It's 3 a.m. and Goro is staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, wide awake.

What is he doing here? Why did he come here in the middle of the night with his damn bicycle? Is he insane? That’s probably it, he reasons. There is no other way to describe this than a lapse of sanity - maybe all that killing is finally getting to him. 

He hears Akira shift restlessly on his bed and his heart pangs. Curse his damn emotions, curse them. When did Goro get attached? He hasn't known Akira that long, he shouldn’t like him as much as he does but.

But.

Akira cares about him. Trusts him. Likes him. Hell, he confessed being a Phantom Thief to him - a detective. Akira wants him around.

How long has it been, since he actually belonged somewhere? Since someone actually liked him… for him?

How can Goro not get attached to a person that showed him so much kindness? It’s been ages since someone actually _cared._ It makes Goro feel things he can’t describe. It makes him feel warm.

Akira starts whimpering in his sleep. 

Goro freezes immediately - of course Akira would have nightmares after today. The things he told him about Hikaru are frankly put, disturbing. Her showing up out of nowhere? Her entire demeanor? Goro isn’t quite sure how he would react if something like that happened to him.

The sounds Akira makes are getting more distressed now, the tossing and turning increases. Akechi frowns and sits up. Morgana - god he still has to absorb the talking cat part - seems to be up as well.

“Akechi.” The cat whispers, “Should we wake him up?” He looks so saddened - Akechi’s heart clenches painfully.

He nods, walking over to Akira carefully. He tries saying his name, but no reaction. He’ll have to be more… physical. Goro grabs Akira’s shoulders carefully, and shakes him lightly. “Akira, wake up before I have to slap you.”

Akira actually starts awake at that, gasping and looking distraught. He zeroes in on Goro and before he can blink Akira hugs him tightly, burying his face in Goro’s chest. It takes him a moment to realize the other teen is _crying._

Goro has… no idea what to do. He never comforted anyone before - or got comforted, really. “A-akira?” Sobs are his only answer. After some hesitation, Goro decides to embrace Akira as well - that’s probably a good start.

“Akira, what happened? What did you dream?” More sniffles and sobs from Akira, and a firm shake of his head. Goro is really worried now. Did something like that happen before? He looks at Morgana, confused.

“He had a nightmare like that before.” Morgana answers the unspoken question, coming over to try to comfort Akira as well. “He didn’t tell me anything.” The cat gently bumps against Akira, who stills slightly.

Why is his friend so troublesome? 

Goro rubs circles on Akira’s back, trying to get him to calm down more. It works and eventually Akira’s sobs turn into sniffles and then disappear entirely. “Akira?”

“...Thanks, Akechi.” It comes out quite and small. Goro’s frown deepens. “You didn’t have to… do this.”

“What are you talking about?” That came out more harsh than intended. “Why would I not? You’re my friend, correct? Besides, I’m pretty sure you would do the same for me, being the sentimental fool you are.” Goro really has the feeling Akira _would._

Another sniffle, the arms around him tighten. “...Right. You’re right. Thanks, Akechi. You too, Morgana.” 

“Of course! What Akechi said is the same for me too, really. Well less mean though!” Akira snorts at the answer. 

“Akira.” Akira finally looks up at him, his eyes red and puffy. Despite that, Goro smiles at him - an actual gentle smile, not his detective prince mask. “Just call me Goro already.” That earns him a wide eyed look. It pleases him, to have stunned the normally well composed Akira.

“O-okay.” Akira swallows, still looking stunned. “Will do, Goro.”

Hearing the name from Akira’s lips makes him feel… warm. It’s been ages since anyone called him that. The last one to do that was… his mother. 

No, don’t think about that now.

“You probably don’t want to talk about your nightmare?” 

Akira shakes his head. Goro expected that, especially with how exhausted he looks. “Okay, we’ll go to sleep then - and maybe you should call in sick tomorrow. You look pale still.”

Akira looks troubled, but Morgana nods his head in agreement. “I think so too. You’re really not looking too good. I’m worried.”

Under the combined concerned gaze of Goro and Morgana, Akira caves. “...Okay, okay fine. I will. You guys have to tell Sojiro though.”

“Will do.” Goro replies gently, letting go of Akira. He misses the warmth almost immediately. “C’mon, let’s get some rest.”

At Akira’s nod, he moves back on the couch. It feels much colder than before. “Good night, Akira.”

“Night, Goro.” Is it just him, or did Akira sound disappointed?

Goro falls asleep before the thought fully registers in his mind, forgetting about it quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Akira feels like shit. The dream- no, memory, won’t leave him. The girl… **Chiaki…** how could she? How could she kill so many people and expect hi- Demi-Fiend to understand? Just for power? Just for her Reason? She transformed herself into that monstrosity for such a thing?

Just thinking about that scene makes him shudder.

Akira knows that Demi-Fiend DID understand. He did understand sacrificing everything to be strong - all he did was disagree with the method. A world where only the strong survive, the weak left to fend for themselves.

Akira doesn’t know what he feels about that. ~~**_He wants it._**~~ He’s understanding his past self less and less as time goes on. ~~**_Isn’t it more fair if everyone has to fight for their right of survival?_**~~

The amazement is still there of course but… he just doesn’t understand Demi-Fiend. Did the other really have nothing left, deciding to focus on being powerful instead? Is that what a person does, driven to their limit? ~~**_What else is left, but to enjoy the thrill of a good fight? To see your enemies fall before you?_ ** ~~

With a sigh, Akira sits up quietly and resolves to stop thinking about the past for now. It’s early - Goro is still sleeping on the couch. He can’t see Morgana anywhere.

Akira stumbles downstairs - Sojiro isn’t there yet, but Morgana is. He’s facing the door, looking determined. Akira feels touched, he didn’t know he could love his feline friend even more than he did before.

“Oh, hey Joker.” Morgana perks up once he sees him. “I actually wanted to talk to you - about Akechi.” Ah.

“I think… I think we can trust him.” No bad guy would come over to Leblanc just to comfort their friend. “I don’t think he’s that black masked person Kamoshida’s Shadow talked about.” Even if he were, they don’t know much about that person. Only that he threatened Kamoshida and left.

Nodding, Morgana agrees with him, “I’m actually on the same page with you there. I don’t think he’s a bad person - maybe we could even recruit him or something!” Fighting with Goro on his side… That sounds appealing, Akira can’t deny that. “But the other thing I was thinking about… what if Hikaru is a Persona user?”

“Persona users don’t have Shadow’s, right?” It could be a possibility, Akira can’t deny that. “She didn’t react to you at all though.”

At that Morgana shrugs. “She was weird all around - a normal person would have mentioned that I meowed a lot at least.” That’s also true. “We’ll have to leave the sleuthing to Akechi. He knows what he’s doing better than us.”

“I’m quite flattered that you have such faith in my abilities.” Akira almost jumps out of his skin when he hears Goro’s voice behind him. The other boy is walking down the stairs, his hair messed up and looking sleepy. It’s… it’s cute. “I’ll do what I can, of course.”

“You’re our accomplice now.” Goro blinks at Akira’s blunt statement, clearly caught off guard. “Like… an honorary Phantom Thief.”

Now he looks stunned. “I mean… I suppose so, huh.” The detective looks a bit troubled and Akira can’t blame him. “Don’t expect me to do heavy lifting though. I may have a Persona, but I’m almost never in the Metaverse. Do you really want me to join your club?”

“Well, we obviously have to talk with the others first.” Morgana replies quickly. “What do you say? Want to be a Phantom Thief by night and a detective by day?”

Now that the shock wore off, Akechi has a neutral expression on his face. Akira can’t read it at all. “I- I suppose I have to think about it. But I… I can promise you that certain individuals that just happen to confess their crimes will get the jail time they deserve.”

“That’s more than enough to make you an accomplice, you know.” Still, it’s nice that they’re somewhat working together, even if Goro doesn’t want to fully join them. 

The sheepish look he gets from Goro for that is adorable. “I know just. Just give me some time, please? It’s not everyday that I get invited in a life of crime, you know.”

“Is stealing hearts really a crime?” Akira counters, but then yawns. “Agh, forget about the philosophical debate, I’m tired and should get ready for school.”

Both Morgana and Goro immediately try to argue against him, but Akira silences them with a shake of his head. “I’d just be nervous here and besides, I don’t feel that bad.” Yeah, he feels way worse than bad.

“You keep an eye on him, Morgana.” The cat nods seriously at Goro’s words. “And you, Akira.” His tone takes on a stern note. “If anything is wrong, I mean _anything._ You will notify me, is that clear?”

“Yes, will do. Thanks for worrying, mom.” Now Goro looks like he really wants to deck him. “Welp, look at the time! We better get ready!” Akira hurries off to do just that before Goro can move.

* * *

Simply put, school is awfully draining. Akira hates every minute of it. He already told Ryuji and Ann they would have to talk before they go celebrate and he’s not looking forward to it. They’re going to worry about Hikaru and probably won’t be happy that he and Morgana spilled their secret to a detective of all people.

Morgana isn’t looking all that excited about this either, probably feeling guilty about the whole situation as well. At least Akira isn’t alone at this.

His phone vibrates and Akira takes it out discreetly and letting Morgana see.

 **Goro:** _Kamoshida has mostly been taken care of, his trial is only a formality now and out of my hands. As for our other project, I’ll start looking into her right now. Did you notice anything off today?_

 **Akira:** _Now that you say it… no. It’s like her presence is just gone._

“You’re right.” Whispers Morgana, looking stunned. “How did I not realize this?”

 **Goro:** _Really? I can’t decide whether that’s good or not. Well, I’ll keep looking regardless._

_The other thing - did you talk to your friends yet?_

**Akira:** _Not yet, after school and before we go to the buffet._

 **Goro:** _Buffet?_

 **Akira:** _Celebration for the Kamoshida thing._

 **Goro:** _I see. Well, I have to get going now. Good luck._

 **Akira:** _Thanks._

He barely finishes sending the message when he gets hit square in the face with chalk again. Morgana laughs at him.

Maybe he should stop texting during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goro you gay lonley rat bitch


	10. Chapter 10

Ann and Ryuji look like they want to slap him and hug him at the same time. Akira really hopes they’ll go for the second one. 

“So let me get this straight.” Ann sounds stressed as she rubs her temples. “A girl who might be a super creepy Persona user is stalking you, you called Akechi to look into her. He got worried so he checked on you - _and you two told him we’re Phantom Thieves.”_ The last part she whispered, albeit aggressively.

“You forgot the part where Akechi has an effin Persona already!” Of course, Ryuji doesn’t know the meaning of quiet. Akira thanks the gods he dragged them up the school roof for this. “What the heck you guys!?”

Morgana makes a distressed sound, pouting. “We were stressed okay!? Freaked out and stressed! Akechi just happened to be there and then we had a freak out about him hearing me!”

“It just happened.” Akira shrugs, trying to not look as nervous as he feels. “Don’t worry about him. I don’t think he’s a threat.” Hiding something? Absolutely. A threat? Akira really hopes not.

Ryuji looks doubtful and Ann doesn’t look convinced either. “I mean if he’s helping you with the stalker problem after all that yesterday he can’t be such a bad guy…” Ann ponders, tilting her head to the side. 

“He won’t betray us, that’s for certain.” At least that seems to cheer Akira’s friends up. “If he joins or not, or just works in the background is a different matter entirely.”

With a whiny tone, Ryuji shouts, “Ugh, yeah. Can we stop talking about all this stuff and get to the buffet already? I’m starving! We can do all the tactical stuff once my stomach is full!”

“Oh, me too!” Ann’s stomach growls exactly at that moment. “I can’t wait to try out all the cakes!”

* * *

Goro wants to scream. In fact, he will right at this very moment. He grabs a pillow, presses his face into it and screams with all his might.

Why is his luck always so rotten? Of course the only person he would consider calling a friend is connected with the Metaverse. Of course they heard about the black mask!

Goro is truly fortunate that Shido didn't really care about the scandal in Shujin - he just thought some students blackmailed Kamoshida. As long as Akira and his friends don't target anyone with a higher profile than that, it should remain that way. ~~Shido won’t get to take Akira away too.~~

At least they don’t suspect him at all. Foolish. Idiotic. ~~Heartwarming~~ _._ The leader of the Phantom Thieves is a fucking idiot. An idiot he unfortunately cares about. Akira even wants him to _join._

Not to mention the Change of Heart. Never in his mind would Goro have imagined such a thing is possible - how satisfying it must have felt for Kamoshida’s victims to see him beg for forgiveness like a pathetic worm? Maybe joining wouldn’t be too bad. 

Ugh. What nonsense is he thinking?

With a loud groan, Goro tosses the pillow against the wall. Why is his life so cursed? _Because you’re unwanted, unneeded, unloved. You stain everything you touch. You’re entire existence is a curse-_

Goro takes a deep breath. 

Kanda Hikaru. He has to research her. This is no time to be taking a pity break. Make yourself useful, Goro.

He’s so frustrated. All his leads go to a dead end. Every girl with a similar description didn’t fit, every other person called Kanda Hikaru didn’t fit the profile Morgana and Akira gave him. Goro can’t even find the god damn uniform! It’s like she doesn’t _exist._

There is nothing he can find on her! Nothing! He already tried going to the cafe Akira and Hikaru went to, but the waitress didn’t remember anything after she saw Akira walk in. It’s suspicious. 

“God damnit!” Goro slaps his laptop shut, fuming. How is this even possible? How can there be absolutely nothing on someone? Not even Shido is that good at hiding his trail!

Maybe he’s looking at it the wrong way. Akira and Morgana did say there was something off with her - maybe Hikaru is linked to the Metaverse more than they are?

In that case he should pay the Velvet Room a visit, even when that thought fills him with disdain.

The way to Shibuya is much too short and Goro finds himself in front of the room, Caroline eyeing him with disgust. He really isn’t in the mood for this.

The door opens and it grows cold, bone chilling. Caroline adds a kick for good measure, another reason to hate entering this forsaken room. 

The room is as dark and miserable as always. Goro hates this god forsaken morgue. The endless freezer drawers filled with corpses, stained with blood. His bloodstained surgeon’s outfit weighs heavily on him, his hands stained with blood. Everything he touches stained with blood. 

But the worst thing is the stench. It smells like death and decay. At least the bodies aren’t out in the open anymore.

Igor told him the Velvet Room is supposed to reflect his journey, but he’s sure it looks like that just to mock him. Goro wants to _leave_.

“Welcome to my Velvet Room.” Igor’s voice booms, never failing to unnerve Goro. “What is it that you seek this time, trickster?”

“Kanda Hikaru. Tell me what you know about her.” Caroline yells at him about disrespect, but Goro doesn’t listen. 

Igor eyes him for a moment and then starts to laugh. It’s an erie, chilling sound. If Goro weren’t already shivering from the cold, he would start now. “So he has finally made his move.” 

“He?” Goro questions, confused. “Who do you mean?”

“That’s none of your concern.” There is a cold edge to Igor’s voice that wasn’t there before. “It has nothing to do with your journey.” That causes Goro to freeze - Hikaru is definitely connected with the Velvet Room to some extent.

“One word of advice.” Goro stills his thoughts. “Stay away from the one calling themselves Kanda Hikaru, and those connected to them. It’s nothing mortals should meddle with.”

Before Goro can formulate a reply, a bright white light blinds him. He finds himself in Shibuya at the spot the door should be. It’s gone - and Goro has a feeling the others are too. 

Unsettled, Goro makes his way back home. What does this mean? Mortals shouldn’t meddle with her? Is Hikaru something supernatural then? A ghost? Some sort of mythical being? A kitsune?

One thing is certain, he has to contact Akira.

* * *

After the whole debacle about Goro, the rest of the celebration goes fine. Akira finds himself enjoying the buffet immensely. They all had decided to keep the Phantom Thieves going and Akira is grateful for that.

The Phantom Thieves are his chance to change something, to ~~**shape the world to his will**~~ make a difference. Maybe… maybe he can show Goro his justice that way.

It’s a nice thought.

“I can’t eat another bite!” Ryuji whines, lying face down on the table. Ann follows soon after, echoing Ryuji’s statement. Akira holds back a snort. He ate a lot too, but not enough to make himself sick.

“Our time is almost up.” Morgana calls out, looking just as bloated as the other two. “We should leave.” 

They just left when Akira gets a message. It’s Goro. “This might be important, look at it, quick!” Morgana pokes his cheek impatiently.

“Akechi?” Ryuji peeks at his phone as well. “Maybe he does want to arrest you now!”

 **Goro:** _I’ve looked into her and went to some outside sources but I can’t find anything. The school uniform is a sham as well, there is no school in Japan that uses it._

_There is no proof Kanda Hikaru ever existed._

Akira feels a chill go down his spine and freezes in place. “That’s…”

 **Akira:** _What do you mean there is nothing? I saw her! Morgana too! She has to exist._

 **Goro:** _I’m not implying she doesn’t, calm down._

Akira is very much NOT calm thank you very much. His friends are practically yanking him to a nearby bench to sit, worried out of their minds. Akira barely registers it.

 **Goro:** _Either she’s unnaturally good at staying undercover or, as much as I hate to say it, she’s connected to the Metaverse in ways we can’t imagine._

 **Akira:** _What are you implying? Is she like Morgana?_

“Hey, I take offense to that!”

 **Goro:** _She might be. I’m under the impression she’s a supernatural being, but I can’t be sure. It’s a preposterous claim, I’m aware. However, I can’t explain her existence otherwise._

 **Akira:** _That’s so much worse than expected. What do we do?_

 **Goro:** _As much as it pains me to say it, I don’t know. I suggest looking for hints in the Metaverse._

 **Akira:** _Does that mean…?_

 **Goro:** _Yes, I’ll join you if you’ll have me. I can’t in good conscious have you and your friends running around there when you’re in potential danger. Well, and… I’m a detective. There is no mystery I can just leave unsolved._

 **Akira:** _I’ll talk to the others._

Akira looks up only to meet the concerned eyes of his friends. “I uh. Did you read all that?”

“Dude.” Ryuji swallows, the concerned look not leaving his face, “What the heck?”

Morgana lowers his eyes. “The Hikaru Problem is bigger than first expected… I’m for Akechi joining. We’ll need all the manpower we can get!”

“I agree, but… will he let us do our thing?” Ann looks troubled.

Ryuji agrees with her quickly. “Yeah! Will he? He looks like such a stick in the mud.”

“He will, I’m pretty sure.” Akira thinks back on their discussion of justice. “He didn’t react negatively when we described the Change of Heart.”

After a bit of thinking they all come to a conclusion. “He can join if he doesn’t object to our main mission - changing hearts of rotten adults.” Akira finally says.

The others agree with him still looking a bit unsure, but that was to be expected. They part ways, agreeing to meet up once Akira had a talk with Goro.

* * *

It’s dark when Goro arrives at his apartment. Him, a Phantom Thief. He can barely believe it himself. He doesn’t get to ponder more when he moves to unlock his door - only to find it already opened.

Goro freezes in his tracks. He reaches for his gun, hidden in his briefcase. Carefully, he puts the silencer on before venturing inside, tense.

His apartment is dark, empty. There is not a single thing out of place, everything is untouched. 

There is a clicking noise. Goro freezes in his tracks as the lights in the living room go on. There is no one at the light switch. At the same moment the apartment door slams shut. Goro doesn’t need to check it to tell that it’s locked. In fact, every door closed but the one to his bedroom.

The lights are off in it.

Fully aware he might be walking into a trap, Goro ventures onward. 

He reaches the room, turns the light on.

There is a person on his bed. A girl. Brown hair frames her face, red eyes piercing into his very soul.

Goro takes a step back, ready to run, but the door shut behind him. Locked.

The girl smiles at him, her red eyes sparkling in delight. She opens her mouth, her voice sweet like toxic honey.

“Hello, my name is Hikaru, but you already know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter in a nutshell: Goro has a horrible not good awful day
> 
> My friend Pau and I came up with that morgue Velvet Room idea one day and I couldn't NOT use it.


	11. Chapter 11

The blood in Goro’s veins freezes, his hands are shaking. He aims the gun at the girl, finally understanding what Akira felt.

Hikaru doesn't flinch at the gun, no, she only keeps smiling. Never looking away. Never blinking.

She feels wrong.

"Now, now? Where are your manners, detective prince?" She tilts her head, her tone teasing, but Goro can make out the dangerous undertone in her voice.

"...You know who I am. I don't see why I have to introduce myself." The look in her eyes is dangerous and as much as Goro wants to keep aiming the gun at Hikaru, he can't. It would be foolish - and possibly deadly. 

He lowers his gun, but doesn't let go. The smug superior smile he's greeted with makes him feel sick. 

"There we go! Much better now." Hikaru's smile is razor sharp, dangerous. Goro swallows. "You've been looking into me."

His heart beating widely in his chest, Goro still tries to keep up his poker face. "Perhaps."

"A fruitless effort." Hikaru looks directly into his eyes, making Goro feel like he's being disected. "You cannot find anything that was never there in the first place. You cannot find anything that's beyond your comprehension." 

"W-what?" His voice shakes, his facade cracks.

"Boy." She doesn't move, but the air becomes dense, dangerous. "You're playing a game that's beyond you. You will never gain what you seek."

Goro's thoughts are swirling in his head, his heart pounding, his mind is aching. "What do you  _ mean?  _ Who are you- no,  _ what _ are you?"

Hikaru chuckles, the sound like nails scratching a blackboard. It's unpleasant, unfeeling. "You don't want to know."

She stands up taking a step forward. The lights begin to flicker. Goro scrambles to step back, pressing himself against the wall in his panic. "But you are… interesting as well."

No, no, no no no no. 

Another step. Goro can't escape. Her palm rests over his heart. She isn't violent, it does no harm, but it feels like it's being crushed anyway. "Your soul… I wonder what you two would be able to do together?"

Hikaru's already dangerous smile becomes bigger. It's unsettling. Everything is screaming at him to run but he can't - he's glued to the wall and  _ her _ .

She tilts his head up with her cold, cold hand, making him look directly into her soulless eyes. "Oh, this will be fun."

Before Goro can react, she kisses him on the mouth.

Goro feels like he's being violated from the inside out. He feels like he's burning, like his guts are rearranging themselves.

It's wrong it's wrong it's wrong it's wrong it's w **RONG**

She disappears, like she's never been there in the first place. The light shuts off and Goro sinks to the floor.

He stays there and cries.

* * *

Before Akira arrives in Leblanc, he receives a message. It's from Hikaru.

"Oh no, hopefully she doesn't want to meet up." Morgans voices his thoughts out loud.

With a heavy heart, Akira clicks on the message.

**Hikaru:** _ I'd check on your friend, if I were you. _

She also send him an unfamiliar address.

Akira's heart stops. "Wh-what?"

"Akechi. She has to mean Akechi right!?" Morgana's voice pierces through his panic. "He looked into her. Maybe she did something!"

Akira scrambles to call Goro. It goes to voicemail. "Shit. Shit!" Why did he pull Goro into this? This is all his fault. Why is he so  **weak and useless?**

"We have to go." Akira is already searching up ways to get to the address when Morgana makes a distressed sound.

"Shouldn't we call the others?"

"No." Akira's voice is firm and holds no room for discussions. "She did something to Akechi because I involved him, there is no telling what she'll do to the others."

"...We have to talk to the team later.” Morgana sounds resigned, but accepting.

Akira nods and then he’s running as fast as his legs can carry him. Fortunately the place isn’t that far away - just two stations with the subway and he’s there, standing in front of an apartment complex. No one stops him as he enters it, he makes it to the 3rd floor without problems. He finds the apartment quickly - the door is wide open, the lights are off. Fear holds him in a tight grip.

Carefully, Akira enters it, a chill running down his spine. Morgana jumps out of his bag, unnerved as well. Every door is closed but a single one. It’s incredibly dark - it’s like all light is getting sucked out of the apartment. It feels unnatural.

Then, Akira hears it. Sobbing. “Is that-”

Morgana turns to him, concern written all over his face. “Go to him. I’ll watch the apartment.” The eternal gratitude he feels for his companion rises once again.

Akira nods, closes the front door and turns on the lights before walking to what he assumes to be the bedroom. It takes him a while to make Goro out in the darkness.

He’s slumped on the floor, glued to the wall and crying. There is something in his hands - Akira can’t make out what it is.

What the hell happened?

“Goro?” Goro doesn’t react, like he didn't even hear him. Akira’s heart twists. Did Hikaru do this? 

**How dare she. How dare she harm his friend. She has to pay.**

Akira turns on the lights. Goro looks even worse than he did in the dark. His eyes are unfocused, unseeing, but also red and puffy. He sits there on the floor like a marionette with his strings cut, lifeless. Akira fears for him. 

Now he can make out the object in Goro’s hand as well.

It’s a gun.

Holy shit.

“Goro!” Akira drops down on his knees in front of the other teen, scared out of his mind. “Goro! Can you hear me!?”

No reaction.

In an act of desperation, Akira places his hand on Goro’s shoulder.

Goro springs to life, flinching horribly and pressing himself against the wall. “Get away from me!” 

Suddenly there is a gun aimed at him. Akira is pretty sure it’s loaded. Fear takes hold of him once again. Not for himself. For Goro.

“Goro, it’s me. Akira.” He desperately hopes that will be enough.

Goro flinches again, finally focusing on his face and truly, actually seeing him. He drops the gun immediately, tears still trailing down his face. “A-akira…?”

“Yeah. Me.” Akira comes closer again, doing his best to ignore the gun. “You’re safe now. I got you.”

Goro stares at him for a moment, before throwing himself at Akira, sobbing uncontrollably. Akira embraces him tightly, whispering comforting words in his ears.

They spend a long time like this, wrapped up in each other.

**She needs to pay.**

Once the sobs stills and Goro seems somewhat calm, Akira finally gets himself to ask, “Goro, what happened?”

Goro flinches in his arms. Akira immediately feels bad for asking. “Hikaru. She was- she showed up on my bed.” He whispers, holding Akira so tightly it almost hurts. “She- she- she’s  _ wrong. _ ”

“I know.” What does she want? What’s her goal? Does she just want to mess with them?

“She kissed me.” What? “It was- it did  _ something. _ ” Goro’s voice shakes as he speaks. Akira feels awful. “I felt like I didn’t get air, like I was burning.”

**Akira, you need to make her PAY.**

“That’s… that’s awful. I’m so sorry for involving you-”

“Don’t you dare apologize!” Goro finally looks at him, his eyes finally filled with life - with fury. “Don’t apologize for seeking my help. I helped you because I wanted to. Her actions are not your fault.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Goro wipes his tears and stands up shakily. “This just makes me more determined to figure her out. I will catch her - and it won’t stop you from doing your Phantom Thief business either, you hear me?”

Akira can’t breathe for a moment. Goro is stronger than what Akira gave him credit for. He nods, standing up as well. A smile forms on his face. “Our Phantom Thief business.”

“...I did join, didn’t I?” Goro laughs slightly. It sounds vulnerable. Akira wants to protect that laugh. “Alright, our business I suppose.”

They smile at each other, finally feeling something that isn't dread. Akira can’t place it, but he likes it.

The moment gets broken once Morgana walks into the room. “You feeling alright, Akechi?”

Goro takes a moment to answer. “Y-yes, I’m fine now. I apologize for worrying you.”

“If I can’t apologize, you can’t either.” Akira argues, pouting. “Anyway, do you want to stay over at Leblanc? I doubt you’ll be able to sleep here today.”

After taking a look around the room, Goro shudders. “No, I suppose not. Give me a moment to get ready.”

Akira nods and turns to leave - but Goro stops him. “Akira- thank you.”

“Anytime.”

The gun is gone when Akira leaves the room, he wonders, but he doesn’t want to ask.

* * *

They way back to Leblanc goes fast - neither of the three want to stay out for long. “Shit, we have to tell Sojiro. He won’t let you stay over otherwise.”

Goro nods, agreeing quickly. “Of course - he’ll believe it more easily when I back your story. I’m a detective after all. We just have to convince him to close ealy”

In the end, they didn’t have to say anything. Sojiro threw one look at them, closed the shop and gave them curry. 

Do they look that bad?

“What happened.” It isn’t a question. 

Akira starts explaining, doing his best to leave the supernatural out of his story. Sojiro looks like he ages ten years after they finish the story.

“Jesus christ kid, you weren’t supposed to get in trouble.” Sojiro sighs, rubbing his temples. “You can stay as long as you want, Akechi. She knows you address, that’s dangerous.”

“I couldn’t possibly-”

“It’s no issue.” Sojiro cuts him off quickly. “The safer you are, the easier you can solve this, besides, what adult would I be if I let a kid back into such a dangerous situation?”

Goro doesn’t look like he knows how to reply. He swallows. “Th-thank you, Sakura-san.”

“None of that. It’s Sojiro or Boss.” Sojiro’s look leaves no rooms for arguments. 

“Then, thank you, Sojiro.” Akira can’t read Goro at all, but he has a feeling the other is touched. “The curry is delicious by the way.”

The food is finished quickly and they get ready for bed in record time. Akira has never been this exhausted before.

“We need to update the others.” Morgana reminds them, frown on his face. “You don’t have school tomorrow.”

“I’ll add Goro to the group chat, we’ll explain tomorrow.” A few clicks and it’s taken care of quickly.

Goro yawns, sitting down on the sofa. “I’m in no mood to explain right now either, I’m afraid. I don’t have work tomorrow - maybe we could just all meet up?”

“Sounds good.” Akira turns off the light, his blue night light helps soothing him immensely. 

Goro doesn’t mention it, but Akira can tell it helps him as well.

Everything is better than the unnatural darkness Akira found Goro in.

Minutes pass. Then.

"Can you sleep?" Akira asks, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly.

He can hear a bit of shuffling. "Your couch is awful." 

"Wanna share the bed?" The sentence is out before Akira's brain can comprehend it. He wants to slap himself.

More shuffling, awkward silence. Akira has the feeling Goro is blushing. "I-..."

"Oh my god." Morgana groans, hopping down from the bed to go over to the couch. "Go sleep on the bed so I can have the couch. You owe me fatty tuna for this."

"...Alright." A weight settles next to him. Akira shuffles so Goro has room. He can tell Goro is extremely hesitant - but he's glad.

Akira wants to keep Goro close tonight.

"This is better than the couch." Goro says after a moment, speaking in a soft tone. "Thank you."

Akira turns to face Goro, a gentle smile on his face. "Don't mention it." Goro returns it and Akira feels featherlight.

"I'm not hearing you sleeping!" Morgana's annoyed voice rings out.

It gets a laugh out of Goro. "Good night."

"Night."

They fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to hell! welcome to hell! welcome to hell! welco-


	12. Chapter 12

Goro wakes up slowly. It's warm and comfortable - he never felt this safe before. It's odd, but nice.

His pillow shifts underneath him. Goro blinks, trying to get rid of the pleasant post sleep drowsiness.

He's staring at a black shirt. Akira's black shirt in fact. He goes rigid.

Everything comes rushing back to him at once. Hikaru Hikaru Hikaru Hik **aru-**

Akira.

Akira who is currently holding him protectively, Akira who shared the bed with him.

Goro doesn't deserve to be protected.

He doesn't move, relaxing after a while. He doesn't deserve friendship, but Goro has always broken rules. He'll indulge until Akira grows bored of him.

Is that selfish of him? Maybe. Not like he cares.

He glances up - Akira is still asleep. He looks so peaceful like that. If Goro where to stand up he would definitely wake him, as tangled as their limbs are.

So he lets his mind wander instead. Everything that happened yesterday was a nightmare - Goro has no energy to deal with more bullshit today. Too bad he still need to inform the other Phantom Thieves. 

Goro can’t say he isn’t curious about the other members. Akira mentioned them in passing, but Goro knows only a bit about them. He looked them up of course, but their profiles hold nothing interesting.

Still - this whole Phantom Thief stick - why did he decide to get involved? If Shido finds out Goro will be in trouble, if not dead. Along with the rest of the thieves. He’ll just have to be careful that Shido doesn’t find him out, which is easier said than done. 

Of course, there is still the cause to consider. Goro doesn’t really care about it - it’s far easier to kill rotten people after all - but he won’t object. It’s better to stay together, should Hikaru decide to approach them in the Metaverse. Not for his sake of course, he’s more than capable of taking care of himself. Akira however is a different story - the other teen didn’t have his powers for long, he’ll be easy prey.

Before he can continue his train of thought, Akira stirs beneath him. Goro stills, aware he's too tense to pretend to sleep.

A loud yawn. The arms around Goro tighten. "Morning…" Akira trails off sleepily, yawning again.

Goro takes a moment to reply, a bit stunned that Akira didn't let go immediately. "...Morning." His throat is dry, his voice sounds scratchy.

"Did you sleep well?" Goro can't decipher what Akira is thinking, he's simply staring up at the ceiling, expression blank.

"I… yes." That's the truth too - Goro hasn't slept that well in a while. The last time was at his… childhood room. Goro swallows.

"That's good." To Goro's complete bewilderment, Akira squeezes him gently before letting him go. How is he supposed to react to that?

"...You?" Is he supposed to ask that? He never had a sleepover - is this normal?

Akira is silent, staring up at the ceiling. Just when Goro is sure he won't reply he whispers, "I had a nice dream."

"Oh?" He finds himself actually interested in Akira's dream. It surprises Goro.

Akira's eyes look oddly… unfocused as he continues. "I meet a friend in it." A short pause. "It was a Pixie."

"Um?" Like the Shadow?

His voice monotone, Akira continues like he didn't hear him. "She wanted to leave at first, but i convinced her to stay. I didn't want to be alone. She stayed. Wanted me to be  **strong.** "

Is it just him or do Akira's eyes look somewhat… red?

Goro has no idea how to react. "You have very vivid dreams, Akira."

At that Akira blinks multiple times, shaking his head. He looks like he's coming out of a trance. "Huh? Yeah." He swallows. "Yeah, I have an. uh. active imagination."

Goro sends a sharp glance at Akira only to be met with a blank face. "...Interesting. I've never been able to remember my dreams." A lie. He wishes he couldn't.

"It's not that great." With a sigh, Akira stands up. Goro takes the opportunity to look at Akira's eyes. Grey.

Goro lets out a sigh of relief. "Let's go get ready before we notify the others."

"Those two?" Morgana pops up in front of him and Goro almost trips. He forgot about the cat. "They're asleep! They don't wake up that early on a day off from school."

"We don't have to rush then." It's odd to have such a lazy start to a sunday. Goro normally already works at this time. He checks his phone.

A message from Shido. Goro freezes.

**Bitchface:** _ I won't need you for the next two weeks. Don't contact me. _

What?

That  _ never _ happened before - Shido  _ never  _ gave him so much time off.

The spot above his heart burns. Goro stills. Did. Did  _ she _ do this? How? Why?

What does Hikaru want from them!?

Wait. He's looking at this the wrong way -what if it wasn't her?

What if Shido figured him out-

"Akechi?" Morgana makes him snap out of his temporary panic. "Is something wrong?" He can see Akira snap to attention in the corner of his eye.

"Ah, nothing." Goro keeps his expression pleasant. "I just got some days off from work. It was a… pleasant surprise, that's all."

"Oh!" The cat seems happy for him. Odd. "We can use that free time to get you all trained up a bit!"

Goro raises his brow. "Oh? Did you find another Palace?" Morgana most likely means Mementos, not that he should know that.

"Hehe~! You'll see." Morgana laughs, confident and walks off.

They spend the rest if the morning getting ready - Sojiro even provided them with curry again. It's… nice.

* * *

Morgana made them meet up at a subway station. Goro expected this. He's somewhat nervous of meeting the other thieves. Akira mentioned them but Goro never was much of a people person.

Not that it matters. Fake it till you make it.

They end up waiting for a few minutes, slurping shakes from a nearby stand. It's not the best shake he ever had but it'd drinkable.

Takamaki is the first to show up. She waves at them, cheerful. Goro awkwardly waves back. 

"Sorry for being late! I totally lost track of time!" She looks apologetic. "You're Akechi right? Akira told us about you!" Behind her cheerfulness Goro can sense she's a bit uneasy.

Good to know they aren't just naive fools.

"That's correct." His ever cheerful smile in place, Goro greets Takamaki. "Takamaki-san I assume?"

"Oh, please don't call me that! Makes me feel old." Goro has never been on the first name basis this quick before. 

"I apologize, Ann-san then?"

She grimaces. "Just Ann please."

It feels… inappropriate but Goro obliges. He has to return the gesture, right? It's only polite. "Alright, Ann it is. You may call me by my first name as well."

“Okay!” Ann’s smile is bright and Goro feels blinded by it. “So… you know about the whole Metaverse thing?” She whispers quietly.

“Ah, yes.” The awkward questions are going to be fun to answer. “But maybe we should wait for Sakamoto-kun? I would hate to repeat myself.”

“I’M HERE!” Sakamoto comes running around the corner, looking out of breath. Goro blinks rapidly. “SORRY I MISSED MY TRAIN!”

Is he always that loud?

“Ugh, you suck, Ryuji.” Morgana complains, jumping out of Akira’s bag. “Before we needle Akechi with questions, I have something to show you!” He then proceeds to explain Mementos and Goro zoons out, making appropriate listening noises here and there.

Then they actually land in Mementos. Goro, now clad in his bright white Robin Hood outfit, finds himself being stared at by three teenagers and a cat. He blinks. “What?”

“I don’t know what I expected.” Starts Akira, now wearing a rather fashionable outfit Goro has to admit, “But it wasn’t that.” It’s not like it’s his true outfit - but Akira isn’t allowed to know that. Never.

“Well, he’s the Detective Prince, right?” Ann tilts her head in thought while Goro blinks at her outfit. He didn’t expect it to be so… cat like. “It definitely fits with his public image!”

“I suppose it may be my image of someone who sticks to their beliefs?” Goro lies through his teeth. Ann was spot on with that comment. 

“It sucks.” Sakamoto comments bluntly. Goro has to try really hard not to lose his perfectly maintained smile. “How will you ever steal anything in that get up!?”

“I’ll just have to leave the stealing to you then.” Keep smiling Goro, be polite. “Since you fade in the background perfectly.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?” Sakamoto puffs up in anger, but Goro ignores him. 

Morgana decides to ignore Sakamoto’s enraged shouts as well. Goro likes the cat more and more. “Anyway, we have code names in the Metaverse!” He gets to sit through another explanation, but this time he actually listens.

Joker is oddly fitting for Akira. Goro has to admit that.

“So, any ideas for your name?” Joker asks him, the white mask fitting wonderfully to his face. He really looks like a gentleman thief.

“I don’t know…” Goro trails off, his answer genuine. He didn’t expect code names. He also didn’t expect the Phantom Thieves to immediately start arguing about a name for him. It makes Goro feel… included.

“How about Crow?” Goro finally settles on the name. “It’s a subversion of expectations - also my mask.” Not to mention it fits his actual outfit, not that they will ever know that.

“Crow, huh?” Joker muses to himself. “I liked Marching Band Boy a lot, but Crow rolls of the tongue nicely.”

Panther hums the name a couple of times. “Crow, Crow… I like it! It kinda fits you.” Morgana nods his head in agreement.

Skull just mumbles something rude under his breath. Crow pays him no mind. “Crow it is then. Let’s get back to serious matters, shall we?”

A frown forms on Joker's face once he says that. It makes Crow feel  _ something. _ He can't place the feeling, it's foreign.

"Remember Hikaru?" Joker starts off the discussion. At the nods, he continues. "You know how I asked Crow to look into her?"

"Dude, I don't like where this is going." For once in his life, Skulls says something smart.

Before Joker can continue, Crow takes over. "I couldn't find anything on her. Like she isn't real - I told Joker as much." The word Joker feels foreign on his tongue, but comfortable at the same time. "When I went home that day, my apartment door was wide open. Hikaru was waiting for me in my bedroom."

Skull looks freaked out. "That sounds like some kind of horror lovie or something!"

"It felt like one." Crow admits, not quite being able to mask his discomfort at the memories. He doesn't want to think about it. "She said confusing things - called us  _ mortals.  _ I assume she's some kind of superior being."

"She did something to Crow." Joker continues and Crow has to hide a grimace. He didn't want the others to know. "He was a mess after that - and I'm afraid she might try to do something to you guys too."

Panther frowns, looking uncomfortable. "Should we try to stay together as much as possible then? She got Crow alone, right?"

"That sounds good." Mona agrees, looking serious. "If you feel watched, tell us. Something about that girl is dangerous."

The thieves agree quickly. At least that's been taking care off. They spend the rest of the day exploring Mementos and training together. There is a slight… pressure on his heart while they train, but Goro dismisses it as nervousness, especially since the Velvet Room has not reappeared yet.

Fighting with other people is… fun even if Crow has to hold back quite a bit. The fact that Joker can use multiple Persona is quite a surprise as well - does that mean he has access to the Velvet Room? It seems Crow made the right decision to keep that part of his abilities a secret.

The added feature that Mona can turn into a bus is strange, but a big help. It beats walking everywhere.

After some more hours of fighting and filling their wallets with money, they decide to stop for the day. It's just him, Akira and Morgana again.

"Stay over again today." The sentence that comes out of Akira's mouth smacks Goro in the face. Again? How is the other teen not sick of him by now?

"I-" Goro starts, fully intending to say no, "I need to get some stuff from my apartment first." His traitorous mouth says instead.

The way both Akira's and Morgana's faces brighten at his reply makes him feel better about his decision though. 

"Sure. We'll come with." Akira replies, a soft look in his eyes. Goro forces himself to look away.

They make their way to his apartment, quickening their steps when they feel watched yet again.

Even though, Goro feels light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sole Goro chapter this time!
> 
> Man I was SO unlucky with writing this chapter it's unbelievable. Everytime I started writing I got interrupted it was insane.  
> A thing that actually happened:
> 
> me: _sits down in the garden to write_ boy I feel so full of energy and productive  
> my dad: fill these 3 buckets full of rocks  
> me: what  
> my dad: do it.
> 
> i no longer felt productive after that


	13. Chapter 13

Akira didn't realize just how empty Goro's apartment is the last time he was there. No pictures on the walls, no decorations, nothing personal. The only thing that makes the apartment feel alive is the Roomba that's speeding around the place. It's kind of adorable.

He overhears Goro quietly muttering, "Ah, I left Roomba-san on…" Is he one of those people that form a bond with their robot? It's endearing.

"What do you need to get?" Akira asks as he watches Goro turn the Roomba off, a sad jingle playing as he does so.

"School supplies, a change of clothes." Goro replies, already searching everything together and stuffing it in a backpack. "Would you mind if I take a shower here? I noticed there isn't one at Leblanc."

Morgana hops on the sofa, curling up on it. "We have a bathhouse near us! But as long as your quick..." 

"Actually," Having a shower you don't have to pay for - Akira is envious, "would you mind if I shower after you? Using extra cash on that place gets expensive after a while."

As he watches Goro's cheeks heats up, Akira realizes that he would have to strip in Goro's apartment for that. Well.

Morgana watches them in disappointment.

"O-of course." Goro stutters, looking so adorably flustered that Akira wants to pinch his cheeks. Goro coughs into his hand, probably trying to mask his embarrassment. It fails horribly. "Make yourself at home while you wait." The other teen disappears so quickly that even Morgana looks impressed.

Maybe Akira should think before he speaks.

Now alone with his cat, Akira decides to snoop. Sue him! He's curious. And perhaps a bit worried about that gun. He doubts Goro has it lying around somewhere but maybe he’ll find a clue?

Logically it makes sense for a detective to have one and Goro would most likely tell him that too but still, Goro is a teenager. Who in their right mind gives a teenager a gun? Or did the police just not care? Is the system really that corrupt?  ~~**You know it is.** ~~

Akira snoops and snoops but finds nothing of value. Even the fridge is empty - only a half-eaten apple rolling around inside of it and some leftover sushi. The furniture looks expensive but new. He has an expensive TV but Akira doubts Goro uses it. The apartment doesn't feel lived in. It feels like an empty shell. Like a mask. Akira is officially very worried about his friend now.

Morgana shares a concerned look with him. At that moment Akira realizes - he doesn't know anything about Goro's past. Nothing. Does the detective have a family? Is he alone? Akira has no clue.

That bothers him. He wants to know more about the person that’s rapidly becoming his best friend.

They hear the shower turn off and make dive for the sofa, pretending to not have moved while Goro was away.

The first thing Akira notices is that Goro's hair is still wet. The second thing is that he's wearing the dorkiest sweater Akira has ever seen. He doesn't mention this of course.

"The bathroom is free." Goro says lightly and Akira takes that as a cue to get moving. Morgana stays behind with Goro to keep him company.

The bathroom is small and the shower looks a bit claustrophobic. There is warm water at least.

Akira's thoughts drift off as he showers, thinking back on Mementos. Goro's outfit is so dorky - Akira kinda loves it. He even has a lightsaber! It also confirms Goro isn't that black masked person that Kamoshida mentioned, not that Akira thought so but it's nice to know.

The other thing though - the Velvet Room had acted oddly. He had seen it when he first came in, but he looked away once, and then it was just  _ gone. _ Was he just imagining it? It's certainly odd.

Oh well, no use worrying right now. He’ll just check it when they enter the next time. With a sigh Akira dries himself off, glancing at his dirty clothes. It seems unhygienic to put them on again - maybe Goro might be willing to borrow him something?

Akira wraps his towel around his waist and steps out of the bathroom. As he walks back he overhears Goro asking Morgana about his markings in the Metaverse, only to get the same answer as Akira himself did. He isn't surprised Goro is curious about them - they are rather odd after all.

"Hey, Goro? Could I borrow some clothes? Mine are dirty." 

Goro just kinda stares at him for a long moment, unable to respond. It kinda looks like he’s blue screening. "O-of course!" Goro answers, looking so flustered that he might combust. "Take whatever you want! The closet in my room!" Akira never saw such a deep shade of red on a human before. 

"Thanks." Akira replies casually but is screaming internally. He practically runs to his friend’s room, leaving Goro to scramble to get his dignity back. Akira decides to never mention this ever again.

Goro's bedroom is just as empty as the rest of the apartment. It has a bookshelf and it's well-stocked. There are some interesting books on it - a lot of fantasy and sci-fi, which shouldn't surprise Akira now that he saw the other’s Metaverse outfit. The non-fiction segment is pretty interesting too. 

Seems like Goro has some good taste in literature. Maybe Akira could get some good recommendations?

He opens the closet. Besides Goro's collection of expensive ties, it's exactly as Akira imagined it to be- wait.

Akira grins brightly.

* * *

"I can't believe you found this awful thing." Is the first thing out of Goro's mouth once he sees Akira. He has to stop himself from laughing.

He's clad in Goro's incredibly dorky red hoodie with gold stars on it. Combined with white pants and a cap with the words 'HERO' on it, Akira feels like a giant nerd. It's totally worth it though.

Goro looks like he swallowed an entire lemon tree. "Why. Out of all the things you could have taken, you chose  _ that."  _

"I think it looks great!" Morgana comments, looking up from the plate of sushi Goro apparently gave him. "If you go out like that you'll get more guts for sure!"

"Why do you even have this stuff?" It doesn't look like something Goro would wear in public. Akira is curious.

At the question, Goro looks away. "Disguise." He mutters probably trying to not look embarrassed. "Sometimes fans are a bit… exhausting. Well, and the hoodie is… comfortable." 

"Oh, that's understandable." The hoodie really is comfortable Akira almost doesn't want to give it back. "You ready to go?"

“So you’re really going in that get-up?” Goro stands up, getting his backpack quickly. "Ah, of course, it’s you. Why am I even asking? Morgana, are you done?"

While they were talking Morgana licked the plate clean. "Yep! You know, Crow feeds me much better sushi than you! I won't be satisfied with that cheap convenience store stuff anymore!" Oh no.

"Goro, you doomed us."

A terrifyingly bright and incredibly fake smile greets him. "No, I doomed your wallet."

* * *

"I can't believe you brought the Roomba with you." Secretly, Akira is delighted. He always wanted one.

"Your attic is so dusty and my entire being is offended," Goro replies and turns the Roomba on. "so be quiet and enjoy having Roomba-san work for you."

"Yes sir." 

"Personally, I think that's a great decision." Morgana says from his spot on the desk. "Joker is way too lazy to clean."

They watch the Roomba bump into everything but at least the floor is clean.

"I have work tomorrow." Goro mentions as they watch the robot. "It will be pretty hard to contact me."

"Oh." Akira looks over at the detective. He seems… distant somehow. "No school for you tomorrow?"

Goro shakes his head. "No. I'll be out pretty late."

"I see."

Morgana looks between them, looking oddly frustrated. "Ugh, just ask him already!" But Akira doesn’t want to!

Goro blinks. With a sigh, Akira gathers his courage.

"Can you… uh." He scratches his head. It's embarrassing. "Can you stay over until the whole Hikaru thing blows over?"

Now Goro is casting a sharp glance at him, looking like he's searching for  _ something. _ "Why?"

"Uh." Akira stares back. "I kinda got worried when I saw you live alone? I don't think you should be alone during all of this. Especially when you get home late." What if Hikaru does something to him when he's alone? Akira would never be able to forgive himself.  ~~**He would kill her.** ~~

Goro doesn't answer. He just stares at Akira, his expression unreadable. After what feels like ages he looks away. "...Why do you care so much?"

"You're my friend." Akira answers immediately. Goro flinches as if the words physically struck him. "I don't want you to get hurt because of this." Akira reaches out and takes Goro's hand. 

He's trembling.

They're silent, no one is moving. Goro finally turns to look at him again. Akira has never seen anyone look so anguished. "All my life," he starts, sounding choked up. "All my life, no one cared. So why do you?"

Akira's heart breaks at how vulnerable Goro sounds. "Goro." Something clearly disturbed his friend in the past and it kills Akira that he doesn't know how to help. "Can I show you?"

A few silent moments pass. Goro nods, barely moving. 

Akira hugs him gently. Goro flinches again, trembling and not moving at all. "Goro, I care. I really do, okay? I dragged you into this and it's my responsibility to make sure nothing happens to you."

The reply is instantaneous. "I can take care of myself." His tone is biting, angry.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry." Akira's hold tightens. "You're only human. Hikaru clearly isn't."

"...Akira." Goro whispers softly. "You shouldn't care."

"But I do." He doesn't know why Goro is saying this, Akira can't even begin to imagine why, but that fact won't change. "And I won't ever stop." 

**He wants to harm the ones that hurt Goro Akechi. He wants them to pay.** It’s the one that Akira lets himself agree with his inner voice.

Goro’s voice trembles, but he doesn’t cry. "How can you be sure?" 

"Because you mean a lot to me, and I'm selfish." 

Goro slumps against him, his energy spend. "...Alright. I'm-" He swallows, his voice wavering. "I'm going to believe you."

Akira feels like that took a lot for Goro to say - his heart swells. "Thank you for trusting me." He will never betray that, he can’t. 

Goro's arms move to embrace him. "You don't need to thank me for that." He sounds angry. Akira knows he isn’t.

He smiles, his heart soaring and squeezing in affection for the other teen. "But I want to."

"You're a stupid, sentimental fool." A pause. "You're welcome. I…I care too."

A silent moment passes between them. They part, but Akira doesn't feel disconnected. "I'm glad I spilled that shake on your pants that day."

Goro laughs, freely and brightly. It's the first time Akira has ever seen him so unburdened. "Me too. I'm glad you're my friend."

Akira pats his friend’s shoulder. "C'mon, let' go to sleep before Morgana gets mad." Now that he mentions it - Morgana seems to have left them alone.

"Can I- can I…" Goro trails off, but Akira understands.

"Sure. We should probably buy an actual bed at one point. We have the money." Something about this feels domestic. Akira banishes the thought immediately. 

They get ready for bed and lie down, Goro only hesitating a bit this time. Akira feels like he won something precious today.

**Protect it.**

They fall asleep, identical smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to put Angst in this chapter it was supposed to be dorky and happy I swear.
> 
> I probs won't have that much time to write this week since I'll have a lot of work, so don't be surprised if updates are a little slow.


	14. Chapter 14

The blue door stands before him, mocking him. Goro wants to kick it down and set it on fire. He decided to go to Mementos alone today - he’s skipping school for this and lied to Akira for this. He just needs to let off steam, to kill enemies, and to get some alone time.

But of course, the stupid door had to be there again, Justine looking at him, beckoning him to come inside. Goro really hates his life sometimes. “What does the old man want?”

Justine frowns at him. Thankfully she’s the less violent twin. “I do not know, the master didn’t inform us. It is important, however.” She seems somewhat worried.

With a heavy sigh, Goro decides to just get it over with and pushes the door open, starting shivering at the cold. 

He’s sitting in the freezing, uncomfortable chair once again. Igor is smiling at him as always. 

Goro does his best to blend the scenery out. “Why am I here?” He bites out. He hates being here.

“You put our nose somewhere where it doesn’t belong and you paid the price.” As always, Igor’s voice never fails to send down shivers Goro’s spine.

Price? He must mean what Hikaru did to him. “Your advice came too late.” That reply makes Caroline yell at him again. Goro doesn’t care to listen. “What did Hikaru do to me?”

Igor laughs at him, loud and uncontrolled. Goro frowns, uneasy and unhappy. “That is not something I can tell you. Not now. Maybe never.” Igor leans forward, his smile only growing larger. “Do not act on it, unless you want your soul to be doomed further. Its power will only bring an end to your Rehabilitation.” 

“My soul?” Goro blinks in surprise. Did Hikaru do something to his very soul? The thought is unsettling. “Is that why I feel pressure above my heart in the Metaverse? What kind of power is this?”

“Oh?” Igor’s eyebrow rises. “It’s already making itself known? How interesting. I’m looking forward to seeing how you’ll handle this, trickster. I cannot tell you more.” The room somehow gets even colder than before, even Justine and Caroline are trembling now. Goro wants to leave, wants to go back to Leblanc-

His Personas are in need of an overhaul. He needs to teach Robin Hood new skills too - some more buffs to shield Ak- his teammates. “...Is that all you wished to speak to me about? If so, I’d like to use the services of the room.”

“That is all, go do your business, trickster.” The room grows darker than before. Goro forces himself to stay and sort through his current possible fusion.

~~ He can't ignore the bloodstained walls anymore. ~~

Goro always hated fusing - somehow, he never could get strong Personas out of it. This time it’s different. Curiously, the Arcana of the Fool seems to give him stronger ones this time. He wonders why?

The attendants look like they want to say something, but they keep glancing at Igor. Odd.

Maybe he should ask them about it outside of the Velvet Room? That seems like a good idea. He never liked lingering in this place anyway.

With a new, stronger set of Persona, Goro leaves the Morgue behind, ignoring the blood ignoring the ropes in the back ignoring ignoring ignoring ign-

The door opens, and he’s free.

* * *

“Wild Card.” Predictably, Justine stops him once he’s out. “You wanted to ask about fusing, did you not?”

“It was stronger than usual.” Goro notes, nodding at Justine. “Do you know why?”

The twins look at each other uneasily before nodding at each other. Goro isn’t quite sure what to make of that. “Bonds.” Caroline answers. “You somehow managed to get close to someone in the Fool Arcana, and it made you stronger.”

Bonds. What kind of bullshit is that? The skepticism must have shown on his face since they launch into an explanation about Confidants and what they do with his Personas. 

Goro finds himself frowning by the end of it. “Why didn’t I hear of this earlier?”

The girls hesitate. “You weren’t ready.” There is something else they aren’t telling him, but he won’t push.

The statement isn’t wrong though. Even now, Goro thinks it’s bullshit but- Akira. He knows he has a bond with Akira, he can feel it. “The Fool Bond - with whom is it?”

“Stupid Wild Card, you know already.” Caroline scoffs, but it seems not as mean spirited as usual. 

“I do.” It makes him feel a wide arrange of emotions and Goro has no idea how to deal with it. “If you excuse me, I’ll have to take my leave.”

He spends the next hours screaming himself hoarse as he butchers shadow after shadow, releasing his pent up emotions in the only way he can.

Why does his life have to be so difficult?

* * *

A few days pass. There are exams and they’re taking requests from the Phantom Site now. Of course, there is the Madarame case they’ve been starting to follow as well. There is just one thing bugging Goro - Hikaru hasn’t made a single move yet. 

Shido, true to his word, left him alone for now. It’s incredibly frustrating - why did she disappear? Why did she influence Shido like that?

Goro expects her to approach soon - him, or Akira. His little murder free vacation can’t be a vacation.

Neither Akira, the other Thieves or Sojiro are getting relaxed because of her disappearance though. Actually, they’ve been getting more paranoid - even Sojiro mentioned feeling like he’s being watched sometimes. It makes Goro incredibly uneasy.

It’s a false peace, he’s certain of it. Hikaru will make her move when they’ll least expect it.

Or she’ll wait until they’re jumping at shadows.

A text snaps Goro out of his thoughts. It's from Akira.

**Akira:** _ Ann said she's feeling watched, Ryuji, Morgana, and I are with her. _

**Goro:** _ Will you be alright? Where are you? _

**Akira:** _ Subway Station. We should be fine. You still at work? _

**Goro:** _Yes, I'll leave soon._

**Akira:** _ I'll text you if something happens. _

His hold on the phone tightens. Goro hesitates before typing out the next message.

**Goro:** _ Be careful. _

**Akira:** _You too._

Goro puts his phone away. They'll be fine. They're in public. Nothing will happen, he hopes.

* * *

Akira expected a lot of things. None of them were Kitagawa Yusuke. It's a relief, to be honest. Dealing with Hikaru right now isn't something he wants to do.  ~~**Weakling.** ~~

He stares at the two tickets in his hand. Kitagawa had been nice enough to give him one for Goro too. With this, they can find out if Madarame should truly be their next target. At least Goro will be pleased now - he has been pretty skeptic overall. Akira supposes that’s fair - he hasn’t seen how a change of heart takes place.

Thinking of Goro, Akira shoots him a quick text, updating him of the situation. Better not make him worry unnecessarily, the poor guy has been paranoid enough lately. With a sigh, Akira pockets the tickets. He had sent Morgana with Ann - the scare of her being stalked hasn’t quite faded yet. Morgana had only relented because Goro is waiting for him in Leblanc anyway.

That’s how Akira finds himself surprisingly free today. He’s been itching to visit the Velvet Room. After some thought, Akira realized his blue companions might know something about Hikaru. While he dreads encountering her again, Akira can’t ignore her either.

Especially because of that question. 

Would he change Demi-Fiends path? Change his decisions? Does Akira even  **have the right to do so?**

It’s a moot point, it’s not like he can change the past- but.

But.

The answer he’ll give Hikaru is going to be important, Akira can feel it. Maybe it will start a Confidant with her? A shiver forces itself over his whole body - no, no it wouldn’t. He fears ~~**no, not fear**~~ her too much for that - no true relationship could come out of that.

But Akira is digressing. He’s been thinking about the answer for some time but he just feels like he doesn’t have enough understanding of his past to do so - but also… does she even know about his past?

She seems to know. Maybe. Possibly? Akira groans.

At least his thoughts made the way to his favorite blue prison pass quickly. Caroline is sitting on the door, looking bored. Once she spots him, she jumps down. “Inmate! It’s about time you show up!”

“Does Igor have something he wants to tell me or something?” Last time Akira got to carry more Personas. “Why didn’t he just visit me in my dreams?”

Caroline seems to get unsure at that but gets right back to yelling at him a second later. Akira’s brows rise ins surprise. “Don’t question him! Just get inside already, Inmate!”

A dropkick and Akira finds himself in his familiar prison. It’s unusually cold today, he shivers. “You wanted to speak to me?”

A chuckle comes out of Igor’s mouth. Akira’s stomach churns at the sound. Igor always makes him uneasy. “Trickster, you’ve come with questions, did you not?”

“Huh?” The last time he was here - after Kamoshida’s change of heart - Igor had given him no room to ask questions. He just got congratulated on his Rehabilitation going well, got his Persona space updated, and got booted out. Why is it different now?

“Oh? Did you come here for something else instead?”

“No!” Akira shouts, cringing at how  **desperate** he sounds. “No, I-” He takes a breath, trying to calm down his suddenly racing heart. “I want to ask you about Hikaru.”

Another laugh. “I know that already Trickster. Are you just here to waste my time?” Igor’s tone isn’t threatening but it feels like it anyway. 

Akira swallows. “Will she harm us- the Phantom Thieves?”

“What an interesting question.” Akira blinks and sees Caroline and Justine exchanged conflicted glances at the corner of his eyes. “Physical harm? No, she won’t.”

“She did something to one of my friends.” It’s not physical, that’s for certain. “But you won’t tell me what it is, am I right?”

“Indeed I will not.” Akira tries not to flinch at the finality in Igor’s tone. “She is someone you cannot escape. Your destiny is intertwined with hers - but Trickster-”

Akira grasps the prison bars tighter, his knuckles white.

“You alone have the power to defy that destiny. Many paths lay before you - which one will you choose?” Igor pauses for a moment. “Which path will lead you to ruin? Which one will lead to your salvation?” 

Akira stays silent but nods in acceptance. He can keep running from Hikaru any longer, can he? He would just  **remain a coward otherwise.**

“I see you understand.” Igor smile grows larger and the cold that has settled over the room disappears. “Leave and make your first decision. Do not come back until you did.”

Bright light fills the room. A blue butterfly appears in front of him-

_ “Remember, everything started with The Conception.” _

Akira finds himself in front of the blue door, Caroline is long gone. His hands shake as he takes out his phone.

**Akira:** _ I have an answer now. _

A few seconds pass and then-

**Hikaru:** _ Oh? Really? That’s great! I would love to meet up. _

The heart makes him shiver. The message itself is horrifying.

**Will you keep running?**

**Akira:** _ Sure. Where? _

**Hikaru:** _ Just turn around! _

The blood in Akira’s veins freezes. With a start, he turns around.

The blue door is gone, in its place the brown-haired girl stands, her smile cheerful as ever.

“It’s great to see you again, Kurusu!” Hikaru waves at him. Akira feels sick. “So, your reply! Don’t make a girl wait. Would you erase your mistakes, Kurusu Akira?”

_ Would you erase Demi-Fiend’s mistakes? _

Akira takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He can still see her smile.

“I-” His eyes snap open, red as blood. “I will not. My mistakes brought me where I am today.” His body feels odd, it feels like ants are crawling all over him, burning him  **marking him.** “No, I will never change my mistakes, I’ll just make sure not to make them.”

Hikaru’s smile widens and she  **laughs.** A true, unhinged laugh. It’s an awful sound, it hurts to listen to. 

The wind picks up, her hair flowing in the wind widely. Nothing seems to exist but the empty alley - only him and her.

Akira clenches his fists- he won’t back down. He can’t keep being scared. “What’s so funny?”

“A good reply.” Her smile is razor-sharp as she finally stops her horrid almost deranged sounding laugh. “I like it!” She walks over to him, laying her hands on his shoulders.

Akira freezes in place, rigid under her touch. “You won’t regret this.” She whispers in his ear almost lovingly. “I expect great things from you.”

Then she’s gone like she was never there in the first place. Something shifts in his heart, but he can’t tell what. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket. 

**Hikaru:** _ Expect a reward soon. _

No matter what Akira clicks, he can’t answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hype for smt5 still strong guys
> 
> In a day I'm finally going on vacation for two weeks - I should be able to write more, but it depends on family stuff and the like too.


	15. Chapter 15

Akira is pale when he comes home. Goro knows something happened immediately. He hates that Akira has the power to make him so worried, simply by looking unwell. Goro feels pathetic. “Akira, what happened?

Akira doesn’t respond, only leaning into his touch slightly. Sojiro glances up sharply at Goro’s worried tone. “Should I close up early?”

Akira shakes his head mutely, only looking down at the floor. Goro frown intensifies. “I’ll take him upstairs."

Sojiro nods. "Call me if you need anything." 

“Thank you.” Goro gently pushes Akira upstairs, the other still not looking at him. The worry is eating him alive, eating away at his heart. It's an odd feeling.

He ushers Akira to sit down. "Akira, what happened?" 

Akira stays silent for so long that Goro is about to ask again but then- "I… I gave Hikaru an answer."

Goro goes still.

"She liked it." Akira mumbles, still not facing him. "I'm confident in my answer, but…" He takes a short pause. "She started laughing, said something about a reward."

"That's alarming." Goro opens his mouth to continue, but he stops once he sees Sojiro coming up, two cups of hot chocolate in hand. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sojiro hands them the cups. "I'll be closing the shops, not much going on right now." Goro's pretty sure he saw at least two customers, but he won't mention it. Sojiro leaves them alone once again.

Akira is gripping his cup in silence, staring down at the brown liquid. "Did I make the wrong decision?"

"It's hard to say since I don't know the question or what you answered but - do you regret your reply?" Goro doesn't like seeing Akira like this, it makes him feel odd. Surely because it's pathetic to look at.

"...No, I don't." Akira looks up at him and Goro almost drops his cup. His eyes are deeply red again - it's unnatural. "Goro, would you erase your mistakes?"

That must be the question Hikaru asked him. Goro hesitates. Would he? His mother's death - would that count as his mistake?

All those deaths erased, all those things he did just to get close to Shido to finally get his revenge, erased?

"...No." Goro admits and wants to laugh. He's a murderer - he's beyond salvation. He had always known this. "No, I wouldn't."

Akira cracks a smile. "That's what I said too."

The rest of the day passes in silence.

* * *

Infiltrating a palace with Crow by his side is an odd feeling. It feels like they were meant to complement each other - to fight side by side.

When Joker slices down one shadow, Crow is right behind him, slicing down the next. It's enthralling, it's empowering.

With Crow by his side, Joker feels even stronger.  ~~_ Demi-Fiend didn't need anyone. _ ~~

"Crow!" 

"On it!" Crow casts Mudo, the spell making one of the shadows crumble. Skull shouts in delight. 

They make a good team. Joker smirks. It's like Crow was there from the beginning.

It feels  _ right. _

"Joker, watch out!" Panther shouts at him and he barely manages to dodge the blow of a shadow.

He reacts on instinct- he feels like he's burning like he's exploding-

Suddenly, Joker only sees dozens of lights escaping his body, completely destroying the enemy. He stares in silence.

He didn't use a Persona for that skill. He knows that skill.

Xeros Beat. A skill he only saw Demi-Fiend use in his dreams. 

Joker has no idea what he feels. Even as his teammates congratulate him on the new skills and how cool it looks - he's silent.

The reward. Is it this? Being able to use his  **old** skills? The power they bring is immense but Joker doubts he would be able to use something like Freikugel.

"Should we keep going?" Crow snaps him out of his thoughts, his gaze so intense that Joker almost feels like he's burning. 

"The skill took a bit of health but I should be fine." A bit - more like 40% of it. "I can still keep going."

The others nod and move on, but Crow stops Joker and whispers, "I suggest only using it when you have no other choice." He moves away before Joker can respond.

There is no fooling Crow, isn't there?

Joker doesn't use it for the rest of the day - no matter how  **good it feels** .

They eventually have to stop because of a door - unfortunately, they can't bust it down. They call it a day.

Goro is unusually silent on their way back to Leblanc. He doesn't say a single word - but Akira can tell he wants to talk about something.

Morgana takes a look at them, groans loudly and goes downstairs. 

"Akira, does the end justify the means?"

The question takes Akira off guard. He expected Goro to ask about what happened in the Metaverse. "Where are you going with this?"

"Humor me." It frustrates Akira how closed off Goro's expression is. He can't read the detective at all.

"I… wouldn't say no, but I wouldn't say yes completely either." Akira starts slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. "You can't always stick to laws and wait to do things nicely."

"So you mean it's okay to get your hands dirty sometimes?" Goro leans forward, his gaze searching for something. Akira has no clue what for.

"I- yes." He swallows. "The whole change of heart thing isn't exactly the cleanest way either." It's vigilantism and probably illegal in some way. "But I can't just wait around and expect things to change by themselves."

Goro stares at him for a moment. "I see, but how far are you willing to go for your ideals?" He narrows his eyes. "You want to change this rotten world - but if you sacrifice everything for goal- wouldn't that just make you as corrupt as the rest?"

Akira clenches his fists. "That won't happen. I know it won't." He can't afford to make more mistakes.

"How can you be so sure?" Goro's eyes pierce his very soul.

"I have you and the rest of the thieves." Akira looks back, meeting Goro's gaze head-on. "If I go too far, you'll drag me back down again. I know you will."

Goro jerks back, surprised and looks away. "...Is that really what you think?"

Without hesitation, Akira replies, "Yes."

A light chuckle. "You are beyond my comprehension, Akira."

With a light smile, Akira asks his own question. "What about you? What's your opinion?"

Goro's head snaps back to him. "Turning the question back to me, are we now?"

"Humor me."

"Fine." 

Akira finds himself leaning forward, eager to hear Goro's answer.

"What's more important? Do things the right way, or to do the right thing?" The detective's face is back to being blank. "For me, that answer has always been clear. It's to do the right thing and stick to your own justice."

"We're one of a kind then?" Somehow, Akira almost expected to hear that answer.

To his surprise, however, Goro shakes his head. "No, trust me. We aren't." There is a bitter smile on his face - but it's gone in the next second. 

"What do-"

"Say, how about we go out for Sushi?" Goro grabs his briefcase, a plastic smile on his face. "My treat."

Akira wants to object at the topic change, but Morgana comes rushing upstairs. Sushi!? I want some too!"

"You'll come with us, isn't that right, Akira?"

"...Right." Realizing that Goro refuses to talk about this topic further, Akira lets it go. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Watching a Persona Awakening is stunning. It's amazing to see how Kitagawa hardens his resolve and decides to fight back against his accursed Sensei.

Crow relates to the feeling - except that he always knew his 'father' is trash. How must it feel to have the rug pulled out under you so suddenly? Truly, Kitagawa is stunning.

Not to mention that Crow loves appropriately dramatic performances. 

Once they leave the palace and fooled Madarame, Goro finds himself actually wanting to talk to Kitagawa. It's unusual, but perhaps it's their similar history?

That's how he finds himself in a restaurant with Kitagawa the next day. Goro had figured food would help to make things less awkward.

He really shouldn't have worried.

"The specimens in that tank are simply breathtaking." Kitagawa exclaims, jerking Goro out of his thoughts.

"The lobsters?" Goro blinks multiple times.

"Lobsters… yes." Kitagawa studies them closely. "Perhaps they should become my new muses? Such fantastical creatures… I must depict them."

To Goro's horror, Kitagawa takes out a pen and block and walks over to the tank. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken the artist to an expensive restaurant.

Then again, all those adults are starting to look constipated so maybe it was a good idea.

"Kitagawa-kun?" Goro tries, but he receives no answer. Kitagawa draws like a man possessed. "Kitagawa-kun, the food is getting cold." Said artist doesn't even twitch.

What would Akira do in this situation? Crack some kind of joke? No, that won't do.

Goro lightly shakes Kitagawa's shoulder, who blinks like he only just realized what he's doing. "Ah, I apologize. My passion got the better of me."

"...We could go to the aquarium later?" Why is he offering that? "My treat as well, I'm the one that dragged you here after all."

"Thank you very much." Kitagawa says mildly. "I don't mind being dragged around. I will never waste an opportunity for free food." Goro cracks a smile at that.

They dig in, not exchanging many words. After they're done Kitagawa asks, "Thank you for the food, but I must ask why you invited me for lunch?"

"Ah, I wanted to talk about Madarame." Kitagawa nods in acceptance. "Excuse me if this sounds insensitive but, how do you feel about changing his heart?"

"Truly? I do not know." The teen puts away his empty plate. "Of course I want Se- Madarame to be punished for his crimes; his heart is a disgusting place."

Goro nods in agreement. 

"I cannot condone his actions." Kitagawa continues, frowning. "But also I find myself feeling conflicted. He couldn't have known I would develop art skills when he took me in. Why did he do it?"

"Maybe you'll find your answers deeper into the palace?" Goro suggests. He can somewhat understand what Kitagawa meant. He told himself something similar about his own father - until his mother died that is. 

Kitagawa nods, looking determined. "Yes, I believe so as well. He must pay for what he did no matter what - but I do crave some sort of… closure."

"That's understandable. It's natural to want answers in such a situation." It almost feels like he's staring his younger, untainted self in the mirror. Goro despises it.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Goro didn't expect Kitagawa to pick up on that.

He hesitates, he didn't even tell Akira about this yet but- something compels him to share. "I suppose I am." They gather their things and leave the restaurant in silence.

Once outside, Goro speaks up again. "My father left my mother before I was born." He admits, his voice soft. "I used to ask myself why he did it - I used to make up reasons as to why he left."

Kitagawa makes a pained noise next to him. 

"I stopped making up excuses for him when my mother died." The statement comes out his mouth numbly, like ash on his tongue. "I got my closure once I met him."

Kitagawa looks at him, neither judging nor pitying. Simply neutral and understanding. It's… refreshing. "And that was…?"

"My father isn't a pleasant man." Goro admits, not being able to look away from Kitagawa. "He's a piece of shit who got my mother pregnant and left because he doesn't care. He never did."

"You want him to care." Still no judgment, only understanding.

"...Yes." Goro closes his eyes, his self-loathing hitting him full force. "Isn't it pathetic? To want to be acknowledged by such a disgusting man?"

Kitagawa takes a moment to think, but then shakes his head. "No, I don't think so, Akechi-kun. He's still your father. Some part of us will always crave to be loved by our parents. I must admit I feel the same about Madarame, despite everything he's done."

It's oddly comforting to hear that- especially form someone in a similar situation. Goro feels something snap in place in his heart - somehow he can tell it's another bond, like the one with Akira. 

"...I think you might be right." He finally says after a moment. "Please, call me by my first name."

"Of course, please do so as well." Yusuke responds, a light smile on his face. Goro finds himself mirroring it. "About that aquarium trip, you mentioned…?"

"Ah, I assume you want to finish your sketch?" Yusuke nods unashamed. Goro finds himself strangely fond. "There is a part of the aquarium full of crustaceans. Let's get going, I'll pay."

Yusuke lights up, excitement evident on his face. "Wonderful, I can only hope my skills are able to depict their elegance."

"I think you'll be fine, Yusuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter yusuke
> 
> man writing him is kinda hard i hope i did him justice!


	16. Chapter 16

"You just let her die!?" Crow's enraged shout echoes through the palace. "What kind of despicable human being are you!?"

Fox, however, starts to chuckle. "I thank you, Madarame! Crow freezes in place. "Every reason to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment!"

It feels like deja vu. Crow feels… proud as he watches Fox stand up to his teacher once again- as he talks the man down like the trash he is.

It's odd. How did he grow attached so quickly? It shouldn't be like this, Crow shouldn't have anyone.

"Crow!" At Skull's shout, Crow shakes his head and runs forward to join the fight against Madarame as well. He doesn't have time to pity himself right now - they have a fight to win and a heart to steal.

It's annoying to fight against that piece of trash, Crow almost wants to call Loki and throw an Almighty attack at the paintings. Unfortunately, he can't - so he supports Fox and Skull in the offensive.

Joker is mostly stuck on support duty, which Crow finds off. Usually, he's on the offensive, throwing himself in fights with that stupid cocky grin of his. So why isn't he?

Crow risks a glance at Fox, who gracefully evades an attack and brutally slices at Madarame in the same movement. At that moment, Crow understands.

It's Fox fight, not theirs. They're just there to support their comrade.

Crow’s chest feels heavy with emotion.

The fight doesn't last much longer and soon, Madarame's Shadow is a pathetic mess at their feet.

"It's your call, Fox." Joker says, his eyes glinting beneath his mask. Crow can't tell what he's thinking, but the way he's looking at Madarame is almost… bloodthirsty.

"Death is too good for him." Fox grabs the Shadow by the collar. "You will pay for what you've done and confess your crimes. Rot in jail and know your actions are unforgivable."

Madarame makes some pathetic noises Crow can't bother to listen to. Fox had let him live - he had taken his revenge another way.

Crow clenches his fists. Could he ever do that?

Let Shido live?

The answer comes to him instantly.

 **No.** He won't rest until Shido is dead, bleeding and begging for mercy under Crow's heel. He'll rip out Shido's heart with his bare hands if he has to.

The area around his heart burns more intensely than before. Crow grits his teeth. Yes, he'll revel in Shido's death.

He watches Fox leave, not even sparing a glance at Madarame.

Maybe Fox is wiser than Crow will ever be.

The palace crumbles as they escape. Crow finds himself clutching his chest as they run, the pain seems to have spread across his chest, the burn unbearable. 

It disappears once they're back to reality, only a phantom sensation of pressure remaining.

Strangely, Goro doesn't feel as concerned as he should be.

"Have we truly changed Madarame's heart?" Yusuke's question makes Goro look up sharply.

"Yeah!" Sakamoto exclaims loudly. "It will take some time though. Was like that with Kamoshida."

"I see…" Yusuke nods, studying Madarame's treasure closely. "The Sayuri… to think that Madarame went so far…"

"Some people are lower than scum." Goro starts, frown on his face. "I must admit, I was skeptic about what we're doing but Madarame was simply despicable and above the law."

"Does that mean…?" Sakamoto stares at him, wide-eyed. Akira has a knowing smile on his face. Has Goro been so obvious about his intentions?

"Yes, I'll stay with you." With sudden clarity, Goro realized that Shido won't dismiss this incident. Once Madarame confesses, he will take action. Strangely, Goro finds himself wanting to stay with the Phantom Thieves anyway. "Someone has to make sure you don't misuse your power."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Akira is smiling at him, holding his hand out. With only minimal hesitation, Goro shakes it. "Yusuke, Goro, welcome to the team."

As he holds Akira's warm hand, Goro realizes something. He doesn't want to lose this. The Phantom Thieves are not something he can sacrifice.

That thought hits him like a sledgehammer and it takes everything for Goro to keep smiling. "I'm happy to be here."

"Me as well." Yusuke agrees, taking Akira's other hand and shaking it tightly. "I will not allow more of this injustice to go unpunished."

"That calls for a celebration!" Ann exclaims happily. Goro feels like he's drowning. "Let's do something after the change of heart takes effect."

Goro releases Akira's hand, feeling like he might faint. "That sounds wonderful." He hates how it _does._ "Do you have anything in mind?"

Ann shakes her head. Morgana is quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, Lady Ann! We'll figure something out."

"Yusuke, will you be alright staying in that house?" The question forces itself out of Goro's throat, he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I should be fine." Yusuke doesn't seem bothered by the rather invasive question. "I shall keep you updated on Madarame's status."

They talk some more before splitting up. Akira turns to Goro. "I'm going to the bathhouse to relax a bit, wanna come with?"

Suddenly, vivid images of Akira using his shower come to mind. Goro is speechless for a moment; fairly certain his face is as red as a tomato. However, he doesn't get to respond. 

Sakamoto threw his arm around his shoulder, making him yelp. It takes all of Goro's self-restraint not to throw him off on instinct. "Actually, I wanna borrow detective-boy for a bit!" Wait, what?

Goro throws a desperate look at Akira, mouthing 'Save me.'

Akira blinks exactly three times, then nods. "Sure, bring him home before 8 p.m." 

"Will do!" Goro feels betrayed as Sakamoto drags him away to god knows where.

* * *

"Why are we here..?" They're in a Ramen shop. It's the last place Goro expected. His stomach is happy about it though. He even ate two bowls.

"Doesn't it hit the spot?" Sakamoto grins at him and Goro has no idea what he means. "Slurping hot noodles with your bro after a job well done?"

Stupefied, Goro mouths 'Bro' to himself. "I- I guess so?"

"Well, that and I wanted to talk to you!" Why would Sakamoto ever want that? 

"I thought you weren't exactly fond of me." They aren't fighting or anything - mostly they ignore each other. Goro isn't quite sure how to interact with Sakamoto either, so that was fine with him.

"I think your haircut sucks but I don't hate you."

Goro raises his brow. "What's the point of this?"

"You see, I'm a dude." Sakamoto starts and Goro feels like he's going to lose a lot of brain cells. "And as a dude, I can tell when other dudes want… things, if you catch my drift." Sakamoto wiggles his brow at him.

Goro has never felt more confused in his entire life. "Sakamoto, what the fuck are you talking about."

"No need to be shy!" Sakamoto doesn't even bat an eye at his language. "And stop it with this effin Sakamoto stuff! We're bros!"

"Please never call me that again." 

Sakamoto ignores him. "As bro, I gotta help my bro out!" With _what!?_

Goro pinches the bridge of his nose. "Saka-" At Ryuji's glare, he sighs. "Agh, fine. _Ryuji_ , what could you possibly do for me?"

"Hey, I can do lots of things!" Ryuji shouts, offended. "I'll be the best wingman you've ever seen!"

"The best what?" Goro repeats, bewildered. "Listen, I don't-"

"Buddy, bro! You need one!" Ryuji has the guts to nudge his shoulder. Goro is contemplating murder with his chopsticks. "I promise I'm gonna be discrete! No one's gonna notice anything!"

Ryuji and discrete in the same sentence? Goro isn't convinced. "Ryuji- why?"

The blond finally seems to settle down a bit. "I wanna make up for distrusting you so much at the start. I wasn't being fair."

"Oh." Goro has no clue how he feels about that.

"You're just like us, right? You don't trust those rotten adults either." That's frighteningly insightful coming from Ryuji. Goro underestimated him. "You don't have to say anything. I can tell."

Goro swallows his pride. "How?"

"Your eyes." Ryuji replies. Goro stills- he knows what Ryuji means. "Whether you like it or not, you're one of us now!"

"Haha, I am. I suppose I should thank you." Something in Goro's heart changes - this time he knows instantly it's a bond.

Really, a bond with Sakamoto Ryuji of all people?

* * *

Akira stares at his phone in horror. 

"Joker, what's wrong?" Morgana asks him, looking worried. "Is it Hikaru again?"

He nods, not trusting himself to speak. Instead, he shows Morgana the message.

 **Hikaru:** _I have to apologize, your reward is taking longer to take a hold of than anticipated. It will arrive on Saturday evening._

Morgana gasps. "But that’s tomorrow!"

More importantly, this means Demi-Fiend's skills weren't the reward. He had just developed those on his own. Akira feels sick. 

Before Akira can speak, another message comes in.

 **Hikaru:** _The detective lives with you at the moment, doesn't he? It's most likely for the best if he's there._

Akira sees red.

 **Akira:** _Don't you dare do anything to him._

 **Hikaru:** _I wouldn't dream of it! He's important as well._

Uh oh.

"That doesn't sound good." Morgana comments, sounding just as worried as Akira feels. "What should we do?"

Akira swallows. What can they do?

**Nothing. You can't stop him.**

Him?

Oh no, Akira is questioning the voice in his head. That's a sign of insanity, isn't it?

"I don't think we can do anything." His voice comes out weak. "I don't want to run away anymore anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of being afraid." Akira admits, putting away his phone to make himself a coffee instead. Sojiro already went home, so it's just him and Morgana waiting for Goro. "I'm just going to face her head-on. I have no other choice."

Eyes wide, Morgana looks at him on awe. It makes Akira blush a bit. "Wow… that's amazing! I don't know if I could do that."

"I'm sure you could." Akira makes a second coffee for Goro as well - he should come back soon. "You're one of the bravest people I know. Besides, you're a Phantom Thief."

"Ah! You're right!" Morgana puffs up in pride. "Thanks, Akira."

After a few more minutes, Goro arrives at Leblanc. He seems to be in an unusually good mood. Akira feels bad that he's about to destroy it.

"Oh, is that coffee for me?" Goro asks, not even greeting him, the bastard.

"Yeah, did you and Ryuji have fun?" Honestly, Akira is glad Goro is starting to connect with their fellow thieves. The guy needs more friends.

"...I suppose I did." There is a small smile on Goro's face. Akira's heart swells. "How was your time in the bathhouse?"

"I feel like my charm increased." It's a pity Goro didn't come with. Maybe next time?

"Akira, tell him!" Morgana pipes in, and Akira's good mood evaporates. Goro's handsome features form into a frown.

Akira just hands him the phone, letting him read through the chat.

Goro looks stormy when he hands the phone back. "That's an incredibly small time window to prepare. Especially since we have school tomorrow." 

Akira won't mention his friend's shaking hands. "I doubt she'll show up when Leblanc is still open."

"I don't think so either." Morgana hops on the counter. "Try to do relaxing stuff tomorrow!"

"I suggest having a curfew till 5 p.m." Goro takes a sip of his coffee, frown not leaving his face. "It's no use when you come home early and are stressed out beyond belief."

"Yeah…" Akira trails off, exhausted. "Goro, can I ask you something?"

Goro blinks and nods. "Of course."

It's embarrassing, it makes him feel so **weak** but… "Stay by my side tomorrow."

"Idiot." There is a warm hand on his shoulder. Akira's red eyes meet Goro's. "I never intended to leave."

At that moment, no matter how much he dreads tomorrow, Akira's heart feels impossibly full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all have been bamboozled  
> congrats to those who figured out the skills were a red herring
> 
> also Goro I'm going to give you friends and you WILL like it


	17. Chapter 17

School is hell. Akira can't focus on anything, his hands are shaking so his notes look like a mess. The only thing that keeps him going is the virtual chess game Goro and he had decided to play. It's distracting enough that Akira doesn't burst a blood vessel. 

He sighs on the way to school, overhearing some students talking.

"Did you see the new IT guy yet?"

"No, why?"

"He's in a wheelchair! I bet the principal only hired him for good publicity after the whole Kamoshida thing."

"Probably."

New IT guy? Huh. Morgana pops out of his bag. “Maybe you should check it out!” As a distraction.

Akira decides to check out one of the PC Rooms. He finds the man quickly, working on a computer. “Ah, hello, are you our new IT guy?”

The man turns to him. He’s dressed in a red suit, glasses frame his face. Interestingly, he has white hair already. He doesn’t look Japanese either. “Ah, yes I am. Hello. You are the transfer student the staff told me about, Kurusu Akira?”

Ah, of course. Akira prepares himself for some good old judgment. “Yes, I am.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” The man smiles with him. Akira blinks. “My name is Hawk Stephen, please call me Stephen.”

Something about this guy is oddly soothing. Akira finds himself mirroring the smile. “Why start working at Shujin or all places?”

“A rather bold question,” Stephen remarks, not looking offended at all. “but I can understand the curiosity. The school has gotten rather infamous." He pauses for a moment. "I suppose I want to help in my own way. Things will get out of hand very soon."

Akira isn't quite sure what he means, but he doesn't get a bad feeling out of the man. The opposite actually. Something in his gut is telling him to trust Stephen.

Odd.

"Why not join as a therapist then?" Akira tilts his head.

"I'm afraid I don't have the proper qualifications." Stephen replies, chuckling lightly. "I've always been good with computers, maybe too good."

"Maybe you're a robot," Akira says, trying to look serious. "or maybe we're actually in the Matrix and you're an AI."

Stephen laughs brightly. "I assure you, I'm not a robot."

"AI though?"

"Maybe in a past life." That makes _no_ sense. Akira kind of likes this guy. "Kurusu-kun, only you can choose your destiny. Choose wisely, and never betray your ideals."

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" Akira says it in jest, but he takes the words to heart. They feel important.

"Perhaps I did." Stephen smiles gently and Akira realizes all the anxiety he's been feeling today left him. "You should get home soon, young man. The consequences of your choices are waiting for you."

"...Thanks for the talk." Akira doesn't question how Stephen knows all this- he won't get an answer, but he isn't worried. He has a feeling Stephen has no ill intentions.

"Come back any time if you feel lost." Maybe he should.

Akira finds himself in front of the school, hand over his heart. A confidant didn't form, but he feels some sort of bond anyway.

"Akira, what did you think about that guy?" Morgana looks thoughtful.

"I think… I think he won't harm us. Kinda just seemed like he wanted to give me advice." _And calm me down_. 

"Seemed like it." The cat agrees, nodding along. "I think we can trust him for now, even when he knows too much."

"Yeah, I agree."

* * *

Akira decided to go Leblanc early despite what they talked about the day before. He doesn't really feel like hanging out with anyone - that, and Leblanc always helps to soothe his soul.

"You back already?" Sojiro raises his brow at him. "Nothing else to do?"

"Nope, can I help out?"

"Get over here and put on the apron." Akira does as told. "Where is the detective kid by the way?"

"School still." That reminds Akira it's his move at virtual chess. Whoops. "He has a class and Ann said she's gonna kidnap him for a bit "

"Probably going to be hungry when he gets here." Sojiro remarks. "Hey kid, come here…"

* * *

"Goro!"

Said teen blinks in confusion as he sees Ann running towards him."How do you know where I go to school?"

"It's on your blog." Ah. "Anyway, we're going to hang out now!" Before he can protest, Ann grabs his wrist and drags him away.

"Wh-where are we going?" And why do all Phantom Thieves think it's ok to manhandle him?

"We are going shopping." Ann lets go of his wrist once it's apparent he won't runoff. "I need someone to tell me how I look and I get the feeling you'll be brutally honest."

Goro raises his brow. "You're not wrong. I happen to need to get some clothes shopping done as well-"

Ann's eyes are practically sparkling. "Oh, really!? I'll pick out something great for you- you always run around looking too serious."

Oh no. "Ann, that's nice but you don't have to-"

"I have to and I will." She drags him to the nearest shop. "You'll look less like a nerd once I'm done with you!"

"Hey-!" Goro likes the way he dresses, he does _not_ look like a nerd!

* * *

It's been hours, his arms feel like they might come off, holding dozen of bags. They ended up buying more for Goro than for Ann.

Despite all that he doesn't feel annoyed. "I apologize that we didn't get much for you."

Ann waves her hand at him. "I'll take you again next time! I was right, you really do have an eye for this!"

"I had to develop some skills in that area because of my celebrity status." Goro explains. He never really cared much for fashion, but it had been fun, trying out different styles with Ann.

"So, you never did it for fun?" Her tone curious, Ann leads him to a crepe stand. "I get it though, being a celebrity isn't easy."

"You're a model, right?" Ann nods and Goro has to smile. "It's a struggle sometimes, isn't it? I always get recognized at the worst time."

"Yeah!" They get their crepes and move to a bench. "Not to mention all those behavior rules they drill into you."

"Ugh, yes." Goro grimaces. It feels good to complain about it with someone in the same boat. "Always smile and be polite Akechi-kun. Here is the stupid joke you have to say on TV today." He mocks, taking a bite of his crepe. It's delicious.

Ann laughs loudly, nodding along. "I'm glad I don't have to crack jokes. It's always something like- just stand there, smile, and look pretty! Nod along, never complain- you know."

They spend the rest of their time together complaining. It's no surprise to Goro that another bond formed.

Maybe the whole Confidant thing isn't such nonsense after all.

* * *

Akira stares at his curry in dismay. Sojiro had shown him how to make it, but it turned out badly.

Giving Goro something like this is out of the question. He stares at the curry sadly. "Should we throw it away?"

"No wasting food in my house." Despite grimacing at the taste, Sojiro's voice is firm. "The kid doesn't like spicy food anyway. You aren't allowed to give this to other customers though."

"Did Akira poison it? Should I be concerned?" Goro enters the cafe, looking a tad confused. He's also holding a lot of bags.

Jesus Christ, what did Ann do?

"Rude." Akira pouts, shielding his curry from view. "You won't get anything now."

"But I was going to?" Goro smiles that smug smile of his as he puts his bags away.

Morgana decides to make himself known. "More like he made it for you! But it sucks."

Wow. Thanks, Morgana. "You're not getting anything either now."

"Stop talking to the cat and serve the curry." Sojiro looks amused as he watches their antics.

"Ugh, fiiiine." Sliding over the hot plate of curry to Goro, Akira tries to pretend he isn't watching him intently.

Goro puts the spoon in his mouth and stops. "Hmm… a bit bland, but fine otherwise. You could use some more spices. Not bad for a first attempt."

Akira knew all of this already, but he can't help but feel a bit disappointed. "Next time will be different."

"I'm already looking forward to it." Despite that, Goro finishes the plate anyway.

* * *

It's 6 p.m. and Sojiro already closed the shop. Akira and Goro decide to wait in the attic, playing a chess game. It's a halfhearted game, neither of them being able to focus.

"Why hasn't she shown up yet?" Morgana wonders out loud. "Or is she waiting for something?"

"I don't know." Akira sighs, pushing the board away from himself. He was about to lose anyway. "What do you think this 'reward' will be?"

"I have no idea." A frustrated sigh escapes Goro's mouth. "We don't know what she's capable of- it could be anything."

"Ah, you flatter me!" Hikaru's voice echoes through the attic, but she's nowhere to be seen. Akira stiffens.

"Isn't it rude not to show yourself?" Goro looks tense as well. 

"If you're yearning for my appearance that much…" Akira blinks, and she's suddenly in front of him. Way too close. His eyes widen, and he jumps back, landing next to Goro on the bed. 

Hikaru chuckles, it grates on Akira's ears. "Did I scare you?" She's holding something in her hand- it looks eerily familiar. It gives him a bad feeling.

"I'm not scared." That's the truth, surprisingly. "You just surprised me."

Her smile widens. "That's what I like to hear." Suddenly, Akira feels hot and cold all at once. He can't move, his vision is getting darker. His ears are ringing.

"Kurusu Akira." A voice booms through his head. It doesn't sound like Hikaru, but he instinctively knows it's her. "Our deal starts here, you made your first decision."

His throat constricts, it's getting too hot-

"Will you remain on this path? Will you change it?" A blonde boy appears in his field of vision. "Will your soul be able to evolve even further?" He's expressionless, emotionless. The boy's voice is monotone yet imposing. "Will you finish your path correctly this time?"

The boy holds out his arm, a parasite gripped tightly in his fingers.

No, no- it's a Magatama. 

no no **no n** o nO n **o NO**

"With this," The Magatama falls, Akira tries to struggle but he can't MOVE- "you'll become a demon."

It lands on his eye it's inside him it's hot it's crawling all over his body it's inSIDE

"Reveal your true form, Kashima Naoki." The boy caresses his cheek, his hand is so cold. "Become what you are meant to be."

Akira screams, the boy disappears. He's burning alive something is under his skin this is all WRONG

**No, it's alright.**

Someone is touching him, screaming his name, holding him. They feel warm, safe. 

**Your journey only just begun.**

Wet droplets land on his face. More screaming. Tears?

Everything freezes, a blue butterfly passes him. 

_"Trickster, never lose your way."_

His vision grows darker, his body feels numb. Kurusu Akira goes still, dead to the world.

* * *

This is all a nightmare. This can't be real. Goro holds the unresponsive Akira tightly, tears streaming down his face.

The screams were so haunting. Akira looks like he died. He's so cold, so still.

What is he supposed to do!? Goro just sat there and watched! He was frozen- he had to watch as _that thing_ tortured Akira's very soul.

Is that what she did to him? Is that why his chest keeps burning like this? Did she put a parasite in him too?

"I'm going to be sick." His own voice sounds distant, detached. 

"Bucket! I'm getting you a bucket!" Morgana looks just as shook as him but he's able to move at least. All Goro can do is sit there and sob like a useless fool.

Morgana comes back with the bucket. Goro forces himself to let go, his body feels so heavy, he can barely move. He drops to his knees, clutching the bucket. 

Goro stares at the disgusting mess, not really seeing it. "It's not the floor." His throat is raw, he feels pathetic.

"Akechi…" Morgana looks lost. "...What do we do?"

Almost robotically, Goro picks up the bucket. "I… I don't know." He goes to the bathroom to get rid of it.

He cleans his face, he cleans his mouth. Goro doesn't feel real.

His chest is still on fire.

Akira is still unresponsive when Goro comes back upstairs. 

"Why?"

 _"This is what it's meant to be like."_ A monotone voice echoes through his head. Morgana doesn't seem to have heard it. _"He isn't the only one. His soul has been touched much longer than yours."_

"Me too…?" Goro sinks down next to Akira, wrapping his shaking arms around him. "This will happen to me too?"

There is no answer. All Goro can do is laugh. He laughs and laughs. 

That's just so funny, isn't it? His entire life is a joke. Why is he still trying?

The unhinged laughter stops, and all Goro can do is cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Stephen the last name Hawk for two reasons:  
> 1\. He's loosely based on Stephen Hawking  
> 2\. It's a SMT2 reference since the Protag's name in the beginning is Hawk


	18. Chapter 18

Akira comes to slowly. His limbs still feel heavy, his throat feels sore. There is something on his chest- his eyes crack open. Only Morgana. His eyes close once again, too tired to stay open. He feels arms around him- Goro.

Goro is here, he'll be fine. His body feels tingly, he's aching. Akira will be fine. He'll be fine fine fine-

Goro's arms tighten around him, Akira stills his panic. Right. He isn't alone. Akira finds himself drifting off into unconsciousness again.

* * *

The next time Akira wakes up, he's fully awake and aware. Morgana and Goro are still asleep, not having moved a single centimeter.

It's 5 a.m. according to his phone. Even so, he can't sleep anymore. Akira moves to rub his eyes but then stops. Blinks.

Wait.

He rubs his eyes again. 

Oh god. 

Akira scrambles to open the camera app. The phone almost falls out of his hands. "Oh."

Demi-Fiend's markings. The Magatama- is he a demon now!? Oh god, how will he ever hide that!?

His humanity… his humanity has been taken from him. Akira makes a strangled, pained noise. It’s gone it’s gone it’s gone.

What does Hikaru gain from this?

His head hurts, he feels like the memories are there like he can reach out and take them, but as much as he tries, he can't.

Hikaru must be someone from the Vortex World. There is no other explanation.

Akira stares at his hands, the tattoos glowing familiar blue. He'll have to tell his friends about Demi-Fiend. This is getting out of hand. If his friends got hurt because of this, Akira would never forgive himself.

~~_ Isn't it already too late for Goro? _ ~~

"Akira…?" Goro's worried tone rips him out of his thoughts. "Please be awake…" 

"Goro." Akira's voice comes out weak and raspy. His throat hurts. "Water?" He croaks.

"Akira!" Goro jumps up, startling Morgana awake. The teen stares at him for a second, processing his appearance. "Holy fuck."

Akira smiles weakly. Holy fuck indeed. "Water?" He croaks again, miserably.

Goro startles. "Right." He runs downstairs. It feels like Akira just blinks and Goro is already back, handing him a glass of water.

Akira drinks it hastily, his throat already feeling much better. "Thanks."

There is a short silence. "Those are your markings in the Metaverse." Morgana says softly. "What does that mean? What did she do to you?"

"I…" It's now or never, Akira. "I might have an idea about that, actually." He swallows, not quite able to look his friends in the eye.

"Out with it." Goro doesn't sugar coat his words, sounding harsh. "Anything could help us now."

_ No more running. _ "Well, I… I remember my past life."

Both Goro and Morgana blink at him.

Akira sighs. "I know it sounds insane, but hear me out. Basically, I had dreams about it since I was little. I- I had these markings in the dreams."

That gets a reaction out of them. Goro leans forward, fully engrossed as Akira tells them everything he knows. "So Hikaru - the blonde boy - we can safely assume they're the same person." At Akira's nod, he continues. "She could be some kind of demon, or maybe a deity of some kind."

Akira blinks rapidly. "Wait aren't you going to say something about my past self ending the entire multiverse?"

Goro looks at him like he's stupid. "I don't see how it's relevant. It's not like you did it and besides, we don't know his motivations."

"Yeah!" Morgana chimes in. "So Demi-Fiend did some questionable stuff - but we're still here! So the world didn't end!"

"I- I guess?" Akira is baffled. He figured they would at least be a little judging or- or  _ something.  _ Not just accepting it so easily. "Aren't you the least bit freaked out?"

"Oh, I am." Goro says calmly like he's describing the weather. "In fact, I'm screaming internally about how we're possibly dealing with gods that could easily kill us but also," Goro looks him dead in the eye. "I really don't care what you did in that past life of yours. You could have killed thousands and I really wouldn't give a shit."

"And!" Morgana nods along, eyes bright. "It's not like you want to end our universe now anyway!"

"You guys..." Akira trails off, his heart doing flips in his chest. "Thanks, really."

"Don't mention it." The teen looks away, his face slightly red. "Let's get the sappy sentimental feelings out of the way and focus."

"Sure-" Except Akira's stomach growls loudly.

"We're getting breakfast first!" Morgana exclaims. "Also we should notify the others. We didn't get to update them yesterday."

"I'll write them a quick text." Goro wipes out his phone to do just that. 

* * *

Breakfast went by quick- leftover curry from yesterday. Only moments after, the door unlocks and Sojiro walks in. Akira tenses, he forgot about that little issue.

Sojiro looks at them, eyebrows raised. "Why do you two look like somebody died?"

"Uh." Why isn't Sojiro mentioning anything? "Do I look different to you?"

Morgana groans behind him.

"No…?" What? "Why are you asking?"

Fuck. "I… uh."

Luckily, Goro jumps in to save him. "He tried out my skincare routine. I told him it won't work right away but he won't listen."

"Skincare…?" Sojiro shakes his head with a sigh. "Kids these days." 

"We're meeting with friends today if you don't mind?" Akira asks hesitantly. He doesn't think Sojiro will say no but…

"As long as you stay quiet." Akira breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Sojiro!" He runs upstairs, Goro and Morgana in tow.

Once back upstairs, Akira slumps down on the bed. “So.” A short silence.

“So.” Echoes Goro, sitting down on a nearby chair. “Sojiro couldn’t see it.”

“Maybe it’s like understanding me!” Morgana exclaims. “Only people who were in the Metaverse can see it?”

“But why?” Akira stares at his hands, his eyes fixed on the blue glow. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Goro hums, tapping his chin with his finger. “Allow me to put forth my hypothesis, mind you- this is all just conjecture.” He leans forward and gently takes hold of Akira’s arm. “These markings are clearly otherworldly - something we, as humans, cannot grasp. The Metaverse forced us to see the very subconsciousness of humans; it shows us things we can’t comprehend; lets us do things we can’t comprehend.” 

He lets go of Akira’s hand almost reluctantly. “We would never accept a cat talking in real life. While a teenager getting tattoos is entirely possible, it’s not on such a scale overnight - and there is the issue of them glowing.”

“So, you’re saying Sojiro can’t see them because his human mind can’t grasp them?” Akira questions, not quite able to look away from the marks on his body. “That sounds plausible.”

“That, and it’s also possible Hikaru- or whatever her real name is - did something to hide it to human eyes. It depends if our friends can see it or not.” Goro sighs, looking exhausted. “There is also the possibility that she did something similar to me- but it’s not taking root yet. I had no explanation as to why until you told us about Kashima Naoki.”

“Don’t.” Akira flinches at the name. It doesn’t feel right to hear it. Demi-Fiend lost that name ages ago. “Don’t call him that. Please.” The Magatama twitches.

Goro looks at him for a very long time. His expression is carefully guarded, it doesn’t give anything away. “...Demi-Fiend’s existence is highly unusual- his feats as well. We know so little about him. All we know is that Hikaru did something to him - something to his very soul, which affects him even in his new life. The biggest question, however… how are we here? You said he destroyed this… Kagutsuchi.” 

“Yes.” Akira’s voice comes out quietly and soft. “But I don’t know what happens after it. I saw him fighting things- I saw him going  _ somewhere. _ All I really know is that he didn’t like the Reasons of the few humans left. That’s it.”

He hasn’t told them about how he watched Isamu and Chiaki turning into those things. He only went over their Reasons briefly, not lingering on  **his old** friends. 

He didn’t mention Hijiri at all.

Why didn’t he?

“Maybe you’ll remember more through the dreams!” Morgana exclaims, ripping Akira away from his thoughts. “We’ll figure things out!”

“Y-yeah…” Will they? This seems so far out of their grasp. Akira checks his phone quickly. “The others should be here soon.”

Only a few moments pass-

“Dude what the eff did you do to your face!?” Ann smacks Ryuji over the head.

“These are your marks from the Metaverse, are they not?” Yusuke questions. “How convenient, I had wanted to paint them for a while.”

Akira, with the help of Goro and Morgana, explains everything. Quite frankly, it’s exhausting to go through all of it again.

Akira grimaces slightly - he hates what he’s about to do but it’s for the best. “I- I get it if you guys want to quit because of all of this. I wouldn’t judge you.”

“This is… a lot to take in.” Ann says, looking stunned. “But I’ll stick with you guys as always! This is not gonna put us down.”

“Yeah!” Ryuji agrees loudly. “You’re my best bro! I didn’t understand everything but I’m not gonna abandon ya because of some god or whatever!” 

Yusuke nods in agreement. “I must agree, without your help I would have never realized what a monster Madarame is. I will stay with you, no matter what deity wishes you peril.”

“If you think we’re going to abandon you we must disappoint you.” Goro speaks up, looking at him sharply. “I think I’m speaking for everyone when I say we never will - we’re as thick as thieves, are we not?”

“But I’m not- I’m not-”

“Human?” Goro finishes for him, his voice soft. “That’s nonsense.”

“Yeah!” Ryuji comes forward, looking confident and bright. “So what, you gained some tattoos and you have some funky dreams, who the hell cares? You’re still you!”

“Ryuji’s right.” Yusuke agrees. “The outward appearance doesn’t matter - the inner self; the inner beauty is what shines the brightest. You haven’t lost any of your light.”

“I’ve been an idiot about this, haven’t I?” Akira feels so  _ stupid.  _ What has he been worrying about? These are his friends. “I still have my human heart.” He smiles to himself. “Thanks guys.”

They spend the rest of the time talking about Madarame - the date of his press conference is soon. After that his friends leave to go home, even Morgana deciding to take a walk. It’s just him and Goro sitting in silence.

It’s nice, it’s calming. Akira still feels so exhausted. 

“You didn’t tell us everything from your memories.” Of course, Goro would figure him out, Akira doesn’t even pretend to be surprised. “Do you intend to tell us?”

“...Not yet.” Akira can’t bring himself to look at Goro, his mind far away. “I’m going to tell you though. Later. It doesn’t feel like the right time right now.”

“Funny.” Goro laughs slightly. “I have some things I want to talk about as well - but as you said - not yet.”

They smile at each other, some kind of mutual understanding passing between them. Akira can’t explain it in words, but it’s pleasant. “Hey, Goro.”

“Yes?”

“When all of this is over- when the thieves are done; what do you want to do?” 

Goro is quiet for a second, clearly caught off guard. “I suppose I continue being a detective.”

Akira shakes his head. “I asked you what  _ you  _ want to do, not what society expects of you.”

“That’s…” Now Goro doesn’t even try to hide his surprise. “You always manage to ask things I have no answers to.”

“You didn’t think about it?” That’s not something Akira expected. Goro always looks so well put together, like he has it all figured out.

“Truthfully? No, not at all.” There is something vulnerable about Goro’s tone. “I’ve never stopped to think about the future. I don’t know what I want to do.”

“I don’t know either.” Akira finds himself sharing. “I’ve always lived in the moment, you know? With all of my weird dreams and this I just never found myself caring. I just figured I’d wing it.”

“Really?”

“I do know what I want though.” Well aware Goro is watching him like a hawk, Akira continues, “I want to change this country - maybe even the world. The justice system we have right now is just not right.”

Goro just keeps looking at him, his gaze piercing. “That’s a good goal.” He pauses for a moment. “Maybe I’ll help you with that one day.”

“Just maybe?” It’s meant to come out teasing.

“I can’t make any promises.” That reply feels heavy, loaded. 

Akira doesn’t have the courage to ask what Goro means with that.

**Even now, you’re still a coward.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A less intense chapter this time! I think the boys needed the break.
> 
> I wanted to make it fluffier but my hands cannot stop writing Akechi angst.


	19. Chapter 19

Goro stares at his phone at fuck o’clock in the morning.

**Bitchface:** _ Here are this month’s targets. You know what to do. _

At least it wasn’t a call.

There is no mention at all about that little vacation. Hikaru must have planned all this out - she didn’t want Shido interfering with her scheme. Goro stops himself from sighing, not wanting to risk waking Akira up. It seems like the teen developed better hearing - it took him ages to fall asleep, waking up the slightest noise.

Oh, Akira. Goro glances at him, well at his back. He had said Demi-Fiend had a horn on the back of his neck - thankfully that hasn’t followed Akira into this life, as strange as it may be.

Everything that happened today is quite frankly, insane. Past life? Demons? Vortex World? It sounds fantastical, horrific, unbelievable. It’s anything but fake - Akira had told the truth, Goro is certain about that. It would explain the times he felt something off about the teen.

There is also the fact of Demi-Fiend destroying the Kagutsuchi, killing the entire human race off for good in the process. Goro honestly has no idea how to even begin with that one. Demi-Fiend killed more people than Goro ever could- and Akira has to live with that knowledge every day. It infuriates Goro. 

He stares at his phone again, the names burning themselves into his mind. He deletes the message, puts the phone away, and closes his eyes. It’s for the best if he takes care of it right away, he’ll go to the Metaverse instead of school.

Goro falls asleep after a while but he doesn’t feel rested at all by the next morning.

Akira looks exhausted as well. “Any dreams?” Goro finally decides to ask over breakfast.

“No.” Akira shakes his head. “Just slept badly.”

“I can’t blame you. It has been rather eventful lately.” Goro sips his coffee, it never fails to warm him up. “I’ll be at work the entire day today. I’m afraid I’ll have to stay longer as well.”

Akira grimaces at his reply. “First days after vacations are brutal, huh?”

Goro ignores the pang of guilt he feels. It’s not like he can just tell Akira- that’s preposterous. He laughs instead. “They are, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“If you say so.”

They part ways. Akira going to school, looking so unsure that Goro would rather go with him. I must be odd, pretending nothing about your body changed. How does it feel to be a demon?

_ You’ll know soon enough. _

* * *

Goro walks past the Velvet Room, only acknowledging Justine with a brief nod. 

Taking out his targets goes by fast. It’s easy, taking lives in the Metaverse. Goro doesn’t feel anything as he watches them wither away.

No, that’s a lie.

He feels one single thing: Rage. His chest burns once more, he barely notices it.

Goro takes up his sword and searches for the next shadow he can find. He hacks away at it, tearing it apart brutally.

**Not enough.**

He attacks the next shadow, this time ripping it apart with his claws.

**Still not enough.**

Goro screams, throwing himself at shadow after shadow, slashing, stabbing, shooting away, letting his rage consume him completely.

He’s always been a slave to his emotions. What’s so bad about letting them take over?

* * *

Goro lies down on the floor in a safe room, exhausted and drenched in sweat. He stares up at the ceiling. “Joker, what did you do to me?” His heart burns as he laughs brokenly and without pause. “Why did you make me care!? I HATE you!”

“HATE! DO YOU HEAR ME!? HATE!” Goro screams as he punches the floor in rage. “You and your stupid friends wormed your way into my heart and you care.” He knows he probably looks like a madman, but quite frankly, Goro doesn’t give a fuck. “I hate all of you. I hate you.”

Enraged, he screams, ripping his mask off and tossing it away. “Why did I let you? Why did I let any of you get close!?”

He punches the floor again and covers his face. A tear trails down his cheek as he whispers, “Why can’t I hate you?”

The burning spreads across his chest to his shoulders, but Goro doesn’t feel a single thing.

* * *

“You’re home awfully late.” Akira greets him, handing him a coffee as Goro enters Leblanc. He must look absolutely wrecked.

“Honey, I’m home.” Gore replies sarcastically. “Sorry about that, lots of work.” He sighs and sits down, clutching the cup almost too tightly. He had managed to stop his hands from shaking before he decided to come back to Leblanc, but he’s still rattled. Goro had never felt like this after letting loose in the Metaverse. 

“I can tell.” Akira slides over a plate of curry as well. Goro’s heart clenches painfully.

“Thank you.” He digs in, filling his empty stomach. “How was school today?”

“Weird.” Goro isn’t surprised. “Everything was more… intense?”

“Your hearing most likely got better, maybe your other senses as well?” Is it possible that Akira now can use his Metaverse abilities outside of it?

“Light’s been a bit too bright, but I’ll adjust.” Akira fidgets a bit. “I’m definitely stronger too. Almost took apart my notebook while I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“We should test out what you can do.” Goro takes the last sip of his coffee. “How about we do that in my apartment?” He can most likely return anyway- Hikaru most likely won’t bother them for a while. Goro doesn’t mention it. 

“Sure.” Akira covers his mouth as he yawns. “But not today. I’m tired. How about after Madarame confesses?”

“The conference is soon, isn’t it?” Goro stands up and the two head upstairs. He spots Morgana sleeping on the sofa. “I must admit, I’m somewhat nervous.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Akira pats his shoulder and Goro has to physically stop himself from leaning into it. “Just trust me.”

“I do.” How long has it been since Goro had actually meant that statement? He hates ~~_loves_~~ what Akira is doing to him.

The smile he’s rewarded is so soft- Goro could crush it so easily. He could scream, rage- reject this. He should.

He doesn’t want to.

* * *

Red. Red. Dark red no matter where he looks. Naoki ventures forward, curious, not frightened. Never frightened. Not anymore.

Vertigo hits him - a crimson room. The lady in black tells him about fate bringing him here. She tells him all kinds of things. Most importantly-

_ “This place is home to those who were cast down by god. They await the day when they can fly once again.” _

She calls him weak, not yet ready for what they want him to accomplish. In his hands is the Candelabrum of Sovereignty.

_ “This candelabrum will be your guide when you lose your way in your quest for power.” _

The old man is silent the whole time, but he never once looks away from him. Naoki stares back, unflinching. He’ll become strong. Strong enough to reach his destiny.

A flash of white.

A man in a suit stands before him, behind him red.

Magatsuhi. 

Hikawa explains the Vortex World, a world of chaos, a world of creation. He mentions his teacher - Naoki has to find her, to talk to her.

Why is she involved with this?

_ “She’s the Maiden of creation… not the teacher you once knew. You were not meant to survive the Conception in the first place. Your attachment to the previous world will only serve to deepen your despair.” _

Oh, how right he was.

_ “I don’t know what hopes and dreams you brought with you here, but there is not a single thing you can accomplish in this world.” _

No- Naoki’s existence isn’t  **meaningless.** He’ll grow strong, strong enough to reach his goals. He has to find Takao- he has to find out how to change this miserable world.

**No, Demi-Fiend will never be meaningless. He will-**

Akira’s eyes snap open, staring at the ceiling as he lies there, back to back with Goro. He recalls the memory with extreme clarity. This dream feels different than the others - he was seeing through Demi-Fiend’s eyes, feeling what he felt, thinking his thoughts. It’s unsettling.

The old man- who is he? He must be related to the blond child- to Hikaru. Not to mention Demi-Fiend’s teacher. She must be important somehow.

It’s still too early; Akira doesn’t have nearly enough clues. He can’t make sense of his memories, not yet. That doesn’t stop him from wondering. 

Why is he so obsessed with power?

**_You, or me?_ **

Akira doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Madarame confessed Goro got called in for work. Akira has a feeling it’s important. They all meet up at their hideout and talk about their next actions anyway - Akira sends him a quick text - no answer. Not a surprise, he’s most likely busy.

Akira doesn’t worry until it’s hours later, almost midnight. Goro won’t answer any of his calls, won’t reply to any of his texts. It’s worrying, frightening. Work can’t be  _ that  _ busy, right?

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Morgana tells him, despite looking just as worried. Akira appreciates the effort. “We didn’t see Hikaru for a while - we didn’t even feel her presence! Maybe he just went to his apartment?”

“Without telling me?” Akira shakes his head. “All his stuff is here!” He stands up. “Maybe I should look for him.”

“Whoah! Hey!” Morgana leaps in front of him. “Hold your horses! Where would you even start? We have no clue where he could be!”

“But-!”

“No buts! I’m worried too, but we should wait for daylight at least.” Morgana’s glare is unrelenting. “Listen, you can’t find him alone. Tomorrow after school we’ll gather the others-”

Akira’s phone rings. Goro.

He scrambles to pick it up. “Hello!?”

“Akira.” Goro sounds exhausted. “Sorry for not answering sooner.”

“I was worried.” Akira hadn’t meant to sound so hurt.

“...I truly am sorry.” A short pause, he hears shuffling. “Don’t- don’t wait for me. The trains aren’t running and my apartment is closer. I’ll stay over there.” 

Is it just him or does Goro sound oddly… fragile?

“Will you be okay?”

“I-” Goro pauses. “I will be.” Before Akira can say another word, Goro starts speaking again. “Hey, can we go to the bathhouse tomorrow? It’s too bad I had to decline the last time you asked me.”

“Sure, but what brought this on?” Akira’s worry hasn’t faded at all, it only intensified. 

There is a pause. “I suppose I need to relax. Work was very… stressful. They put me on the Phantom Thief case.”

“Shit, really?” That certainly explains the stress.

“Yes, sorry I’m really tired.” A yawn from Goro. “I’ll come back tomorrow after school. Goodbye.”

“Sweet dreams.” They end the call.

Akira stares at his phone for a long time.

What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello did you order more angst? no  
> too bad


	20. Chapter 20

Goro sits on the floor of his empty apartment, clutching his phone in his hands. He’s shaking, not really seeing anything.

Of course, Shido wants them dead.

Of course.

Goro swallows.

After Madarame had confessed Shido had been furious, especially since he had dismissed the Thieves before. It was only through some luck that Goro had convinced him to wait, babbling some nonsense about how it would be too suspicious to act now. There is the issue of him not possibly being able to figure out their identities yet as well!

“Ridiculous.” Goro stares at his phone for a moment longer before forcing himself to stand up. His apartment feels dark, empty. It feels alien to be here again, almost wrong.

Goro drags himself into the kitchen and drinks a glass of water. “What a mess.”

What should he do? Logically, he should sell out the Phantom Thieves, get on Shido’s good graces and have his plan come to fruition so much easier. However, there are… issues with that. 

“Ugh.” He washes the glass and fishes out some cheap instant ramen to eat. He numbly pours hot water in it.

Maybe Goro should stop distracting himself and actually think about his options.

Option 1: Sell out the Phantom Thieves immediately and kill them all to get marginally closer to killing Shido.

Option 2: Keep lying to Shido, eventually betray the Phantom Thieves; killing them with some kind of scheme that will benefit him with his plan to kill Shido. 

Option 3: Don’t betray the Phantom Thieves, become useless to Shido and have assassins send after him, losing his chance for revenge.

He doesn’t like any of his options.

Maybe there is a 4th option? Goro racks his brain for one.

Option 4: Change Shido’s heart with the Phantom Thieves? Only to kill him when it takes place?

It’s a possibility. He doubts any of the Thieves would judge him for murdering Shido either, Ann and Yusuke got close to killing their target after all and no one said anything.

Option 4 sounds like a good bet - but there is the issue that they already know about the Black Mask. Can he keep that a secret during Shido’s Palace? Not that they can take him on now- they’re too weak and the Palace is impossible to do alone, but still.

Telling the truth is out of the question. He’ll suggest Shido once they’re ready, mention the father bit to assure they would let Goro kill him. He would just have to make sure his career as a hitman stays secret.

That way, he’ll have his revenge. That way, Shido won’t take something precious from him again.

That way, he'll get to stab Shido in the heart himself, watch him bleed out like the pathetic bastard he is. He'll get to revel in his death. He'll get to  _ enjoy _ it. Oh, how he will! He'll get to see him die twice. His Shadow by Goro's hand and the very thing Shido used to get to power, the mental shutdowns, will be his ultimate end.

The mental shutdown will be sweet. He'll record it, laugh as he'll watch the man convulse, as the light leaves his eyes. In his last moments, Shido will know who killed him.

Yes, a good plan indeed.

However, if the Thieves do reject him… it won't matter. It's not like Goro will live long enough for it to affect him. Once Shido is dead he won't come out of it alive. As long as Shido isn't the one to take them away, it's fine. They can hate him as much as they want - it won’t matter anymore.

After finishing his ramen, Goro takes his phone back. 2 a.m. He sighs.

Before he can stop himself he opens his chat with Akira.

**Goro:** _ I apologize for earlier. Work didn’t leave me room to breathe and I didn’t stop to think how that would affect _

Goro deletes the message. What brainless sentimentality. He shouldn’t-

**Goro:** _ I’m sorry. _

His fingers betray him and hit send. Goro wants to smack himself. At least Akira should be asleep-

**Akira:** _ It’s okay. Shouldn’t you be asleep? _

Like Goro could. His legs carry him to his bedroom anyway.

**Goro:** _ Shouldn’t you be? _

**Akira:** _ Can’t sleep. Too noisy. Bed too cold. _

**Goro:** _ Ah, I see. At least you have more space now? _

**Akira:** _ But I'm cold without my personal Gorobear. _

**Goro:** _ Never call me that again. Regardless, it's June. It's warm, Akira. _

**Akira:** _ Not without you :(((((( _

**Goro:** _ You can survive without me. _

**Akira:** _ That doesn't mean I'll enjoy it! Come back :((((((( _

**Goro:** _ It's 3 a.m. _

**Akira:** _ D: _

**Goro:** _ Akira. _

**Akira:** _ Okay, okay. I'll try to sleep. _

**Goro:** _ Good. Me too. _

He lies down on his bed, putting his phone away. No matter how much he adjusts his position, Goro can't get comfortable.

He stares at the ceiling for what feels like hours until his phone vibrates.

3:20 a.m.

**Akira:** _ Okay I still can't sleep. _

**Goro:** _ Me neither. _

**Akira:** _ It's just. All the noises are so distracting, it's keeping me awake. Enhanced hearing sucks. _

**Goro:** _ I figured you'd be used to that by now? You slept fine all the other times. _

**Akira:** _ That's because _

? Why did he just send that-

**Akira:** _ Shit sorry my phone fell on my face. _

Ah.

**Akira:** _ It's because I've kinda sorta just focused on your heartbeat? It was distracting enough but calm enough to put me to sleep. _

Oh. Well. Goro is sure his face is red.

**Goro:** _ Ah. I see. Maybe try to focus on Morgana's? _

**Akira:** _ Tried that already. _

Hmm… what else could they do…? Oh!

**Goro:** _ Call me. _

His phone rings. Goro picks up.

"So…" Akira whispers. "What's your great plan, detective?"

"I'm going to read to you the most boring book I can find." If Akira focuses on his voice, it should work. "How about some mathematical theory?"

"...Why do you have that- no wait, you're a nerd."

"Akira."

"Sorry, sorry." Some shuffling. "Go for it. ASMR me."

"...I should hang up." He doesn't. Goro starts reading the most lengthy passage he can find.

He's not even been reading for 15 minutes when he hears Akira's soft snores over the phone. Goro smiles, puts the book away and hangs up after some hesitation. 

Sleep finds him quickly this time.

* * *

School feels odd today. Akira wanders through the halls, lost in thought. He still has time before the bathhouse thing with Goro, so he should find something to do.

He already rejected Mishima- the Phantom Thieves are not something he wants to discuss today. He'll make it up to the guy later. 

Ryuji had approached him but the moment he mentioned his meeting with Goro later Ryuji had waggled his brows, given him a thumbs up and dragged Ann away to do something with her. It was weird.

Lost in his thoughts, Akira's feet carry him to the computer room. Hmmm, maybe he should hang out with Stephen? Some advice would be nice. He opens the door and finds Stephen sitting in front of a computer once again.

"Ah, hello. I see you've changed." Stephen greets him, his voice as calm as ever.

Akira isn't surprised he can see the marks. "As you said, my decision caught up to me."

Stephen smiles kindly. "They did indeed. How are you handling it, if I may ask?"

"I think I did okay so far." Akira replies honestly. He didn't have a big mental breakdown about it yet, so he's probably doing great. "My friends helped."

"Bonds." Stephen nods, looking pleased. "They do have quite a bit of power. They will save you- whether it be from an outside force or yourself. Do well to cultivate them."

"I will. I value them." It's the first time he ever had this many friends; this many people he could trust. "Actually about that…"

"You're worried about the one whose soul has been touched as well." Can Stephen read his mind? Or is Akira just that obvious?

"Yes. Goro- he…" Akira trails off, searching for words. "I can tell he suffered much in life already. He didn't tell me anything yet but it's obvious. I don't-" He swallows, his throat dry. "I don't want him to suffer more because of me."

"This is something beyond your control." Stephen tells him, voice gentle. "It's his ordeal - his path to take. He has to make his own choices, even if those hurt him."

"So I can't do anything to help?" It's disappointing to hear but Akira expected it.

To his surprise, Stephen shakes his head. "No, not at all. In fact, you already have."

"I… did?" Akira asks himself, stunned. "Huh." Stephen smiles at him and Akira has a feeling he won't get anything else out of him. He’ll have to figure it out on his own. "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome."

Akira leaves the school, deep in thought. "Hey, Morgana?"

"Yeah?" Morgana's head pops out of his bag. 

"What do you think Stephen meant?" 

There is a knowing look in Morgana's eyes. "No cheating from me! You gotta figure that one out by yourself!"

Akira pouts. "Not even if I get you sushi?"

"No!"

"Fatty tuna?"

"...No!"

Akira raises his brows. "Wow, you're serious about this." Morgana nods. "Fine, no cheating."

* * *

Goro blinks at his phone.

**Ryuji has started a new group chat!** **  
** **Ryuji added Ann and Goro to the chat.**

What. Why.

**Goro:** _? _

**Ryuji:** _ So, you're going with Akira to the bathhouse today ;) _

**Goro:** _ Yes…? _

**Ann:** _ Interesting place to hang out at ;) _

Goro blinks rapidly.

**Goro:** _ I suppose? I suggested it because of the stress at the station yesterday. _

**Ryuji:** _ Oh yeah! Akira told us you got assigned to the case! Totally sick, it's like we have a spy or something _

**Ann:** _ Yeah, totally!  _

_ I get wanting to relax with your friend in hot water! It's super calming. I did that with Shiho a couple of times! _

Before Goro can reply, Ann sends another message.

**Ann:** _ But wow, that's a really bold move, Goro! I wouldn't have the guts for that so soon! _

**Goro:** _? What do you mean? _

**Ryuji:** _ It's almost like you don't need a wingman bro _

**Goro:** _??? Again with that wingman business? I still don't know what you mean with that. _

**Ann:** _ Wait. Oh my god. _

**Ryuji:** _ NO WAY _

**Goro:** _????????? _

For a couple of minutes, no one writes. Akechi concentrates on his schoolwork again. He had wanted to study a bit in the library. Just as he starts again, his phone vibrates.

**Ann:** _ Goro, how would you describe your relationship with Akira? _

What? That came out of nowhere.

**Goro:** _? As friends? Like with all of you? _

**Ryuji:** _ AJSJDJFGJKFKDKSK _

**Ann:** _ Oh honey _

**Goro:** _ I. I suppose I'm closer to him than I'm with the rest of you? _

**Ann:** _ Yeah! Do you think there could be… more _

**Goro:** _ Best friends? _

**Ryuji:** _ Dude _

**Ann:** _ Don't worry! We'll help you out! _

Oh no. Did Ryuji recruit Ann with his nonsense?

**Goro:** _With what._

**Ryuji:** _ Secret _

**Ann:** _ You'll see ;) _

Ryuji and secrets? And what's with Ann's ominous reply?

**Goro:** _ Should I be scared? _

**Ryuji:** _ Nope _

**Ann:** _ It's for your own good! _

Goro is definitely worried now.

**Goro:** _...I need to go back to studying. _

**Ann:** _ You do that! _

**Ryuji:** _ ew _

Goro puts his phone away and rubs his temple. He can feel a headache approaching. He sighs. "What did I just get myself into…?" Their nonsense is probably something he can’t figure out right now, so Goro leaves it alone.

After some more hours of studying, he manages to get all his assignments done and more. Just in time too. Goro should be home just in time if he leaves now.

The way back to Leblanc feels short. Only Sojiro at the counter. Akira doesn’t seem to be there yet. 

Goro sits down, deciding to wait and watch Sojiro as he works. It's hard to look at the man sometimes. He knows full well he was a close friend to Isshiki Wakaba. Not to mention he's the guardian of her child.

What would happen if he knew what Goro did?

"You look nervous kid." Sojiro says, an eyebrow raised. "Gonna have a date or something?"

"Ah, no." Goro shakes his head, a bit startled. "Just going to the bathhouse with Akira."

A thoughtful look crosses Sojiro's face. "I see. So it's like that?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. Go get ready for your date." Sojiro replies teasingly.

Goro sputters, face red. "It's not a-!"

"Your not-date then." There is a sly grin on the older man’s face. Goro admits defeat, sighs, and goes upstairs to get ready. 

A few minutes later, Akira joins him. Goro didn’t even hear him enter the cafe. "Oh wow, you're efficient."

"I was home early." Goro smiles, glad to see Akira again. "It never hurts to be prepared." Despite everything, it’s always soothing to see the other teen.

Morgana jumps on Akira's bed and curls up. "You guys have fun. I'm gonna nap."

"Yes sir." Akira salutes and then turns to Goro. "C'mon, at this time we should have the bath for ourselves." They grin at each other. “We deserve to chill out for a bit.”

“Absolutely.”

With that, they make their way to the bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a tamer chapter today :D
> 
> My vacation is sadly over - back to work it is! I'll try to keep my upload schedule consistent regardless. It might take me a bit longer than usual to upload though, so please keep that in mind!


	21. Chapter 21

The bathhouse is rather small and empty. It must be a slow day. It’s charming nonetheless - reminding Goro of his childhood so much it’s almost painful. He’s been here a couple of times to wash up, but each time he gets reminded of his past over and over again. Maybe Goro should just convince Akira and Morgana to stay at his apartment.

Something about that feels wrong though. Goro discards that thought, only to have to confront another problem.

They have to get undressed.

Goro didn't think about this when he made the suggestion. Akira doesn’t seem to have any problems, he looks as confident as ever. Maybe because of Demi-Fiend’s marks that are somewhat covering him? It’s almost unfair.

Honestly, it’s fascinating to see just how much of Akira’s body they cover - he had said they cover his whole body, but actually seeing it without clothes in the way is a different story.

Akira fidgets and suddenly Goro realizes he’s been staring at him for the last few minutes without saying anything since they’ve sat down in the water.

Well.

“Goro.” Akira says after a moment. “Why did you want to come here?” The confusion on his face is obvious- Goro can hear the unasked question.

“You do realize that I’m breaking multiple laws not selling us out?” It’s a good thing no one is here besides them. “I didn’t want this case,” Just another fake added to the pile of lies. “but at the same time I wanted it. No one else is allowed to catch you but me.” Goro has no idea where that sudden bout of possessiveness comes from, but it’s right. The thought of Joker being bested by someone else but he makes his skin crawl.

Akira stares at him, his gaze piercing. “That’s not all of it.” He doesn’t elaborate. He doesn’t need to.

Goro nods stiffly. “If you get caught, so will I.” That’s still not everything. “Besides, not like jail could stop you.” The fire in Akira’s eyes- no, his soul - it burns too bright to be stopped by a mere cell. “This world… is rotten. Rotten to the core.”

Akira says nothing.

“Justice, law.” Goro spits the words out, filled with contempt. “They’ve long since lost their meaning. Every since-” He stops his sentence abruptly. “Akira, why do you care about changing this world?”

If Akira is caught off guard, he doesn’t show it. His expression remains neutral- no, that’s wrong. 

His eyes.

They’re burning with rage. 

“In some ways, you’re right. Our world is rotten.” A short pause. “But Goro, doesn’t it make you angry? Seeing all these people getting away with their corruption? Using innocent people? I don’t want to see any more of it.”

Goro wants to laugh, oh how he hates it. He wants to see Shido pay for what he’s done. Does Akira feel this way with every rotten piece of shit they come across? Goro grits his teeth. “I see.”

More silence. Akira doesn’t seem like he wants to discuss it further.

Goro sighs and closes his eyes. “I’ve spend… a lot of time in bathhouses such as this when I was younger.” He can practically feel Akira’s eyes on him as he loses himself in memories that he should just forget. “I’ve never told you about my family situation, did I?”

“No, you didn’t.” The anger seeps out of the both of them, only leaving exhaustion behind. 

“It’s somewhat… complicated.” Goro opens his eyes again to look at Akira. “I’m afraid it’s depressing as well. Are you sure you want to hear it?”  _ Are you sure you want to get any closer to me? _

“Of course.” Akira moves to sit closer to him. It makes Goro feel a myriad of emotions. “I want to be there for you.”  _ Why?  _ “You’ve helped me so much.”

“Do you just want to repay the favor then?” His insides constrict, his stomach feels queasy.

Akira shakes his head. “Of course not. I  _ want  _ to listen to you. I  _ want  _ to be someone you can depend on.”

“Because you… care.” It feels like ages ago when Akira had told him this. It’s still hard for Goro to grasp. “Why? Why are you still saying that?” Goro is insignificant, unwanted. All he has is his fake life, his fake mask, his fake fame.

He’s a fake, he’s empty.

Now Akira looks pained. “How can I make you understand? I know you care about me. You said so.” He reaches out, but his arm drops back in the water. “I don’t know what happened to you that made you like this but-”

Goro grasps Akira’s hand, tracing the marks on it. Akira stills. “...Can you turn around?” This feels different than the time he told Yusuke. It weighs heavier, it feels raw, aching. It makes Goro feel vulnerable and he loathes it.

Akira isn’t allowed to see him like that.

“Alright.” 

Goro lets his hand go and watches him turn around, back facing him. It doesn’t make him feel better. “I was an unwanted child.” He starts and watches Akira tense. “My mother didn’t want me. My father is a different story altogether.”

“Ever since I was born, my mother was the only one I had.” He finds himself reaching out to Akira, his hand coming to rest on his back, right above the marks. Akira doesn’t flinch. He relaxes instead. Goro doesn’t know what to make of this. “The moment my father learned she was pregnant, he dropped her, took everything from her.” He starts tracing the marks absentmindedly. It’s calming.

Softly, Akira says, “You had nothing…?”

“My  _ relatives, _ ” Goro spats the word out angrily, “didn’t want anything to do with my mother. Her reputation was in shambles. Unmarried, pregnant, poor. All because he was some important piece of shit. He couldn’t possibly let it get out that he has a bastard child.”

“That’s horrible.”

“I don’t need pity.” Goro bites out on reflex. “My father took everything and assured we wouldn’t have a future.” He hates how his hands are shaking, he hates how he still couldn’t do anything to avenge her-!

Goro exhales, immersing himself in tracing Akira’s marks. It calms him down once again. Akira shivers slightly, Goro pays it no mind. “She had to work at a nightclub. I spent a lot of time in the local bathhouse when she had to take someone home.”

“Goro…” Akira swallows. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” His tone is soft, delicate. It doesn’t feel like pity.

“...It’s in the past.” Nothing can bring his mother back. He’ll never see her again, he’ll never talk to her again. “I have no reason to blame her. My mother did what she could. She didn’t want me, but she cared for me.” The absent-minded mark-tracing comes to a stop. “I think she loved me.”

“I think- no, I know she did.” Akira sounds so confident. How can he? “Goro, can I turn around?”

No. “...Yes.” Goro removes his hands from Akira’s back, staring at them without seeing anything. He refuses to acknowledge how his eyes are starting to moisten.

Warm hands grab his shoulders and suddenly he gets pulled forward. Akira wraps his arms around him holding him tightly. It’s a gentle hold, Goro could break it any time, but he finds himself holding onto Akira just as tightly.

“The only one who deserves blame is my father.” Goro spats out, his grip on Akira tightening. “She had no choice but to take up that job. The shame that he brought over her ruined her.”  _ I ruined her.  _ “He’s worthless.”

Akira rubs his back slowly. It helps Goro calm himself down- it grounds him. “I wanted to force him to finally give him the apology he owns her, but that’s no longer an option.” He can feel Akira tense at that admission. “...You can ask. I can tell you’re curious.”

“You’re mother… is she…?” Akira sounds hesitant as he asks, but his grip on Goro doesn’t waver. 

“She’s…” Goro trails off, his voice seemingly failing him. He hates talking about this- he hates thinking about this.

But Akira… Akira deserves to know. He deserves to know just what kind of curse Goro is.

“She killed herself when I was a child.” The sentence falls out of his mouth heavily. Goro feels naked, bare, exposed. “I’-”  _ You already said too much.  _ “I was the one that- that found-” To his horror, he finds himself shaking, unable to finish the sentence.

“Goro…” The embrace almost becomes crushing, Akira tightens his hold that much. “You don’t have to tell me more.” The words are gentle, soft. “I’m sorry for prying.” 

“Don’t be an idiot.” Goro shakes his head almost violently. “I told you to ask. I just- I just need a moment.” How pathetic. It happened ages ago - he hadn’t been this distressed about his mother’s suicide for  _ years. _ Why now? How did Akira unravel him so easily?

A moment of silence. Goro takes the moment to catch himself, to force back the sudden feeling of grief that assaults him. “...It was too much for my mother.” Goro finds himself saying. “The pressure got to her and I’ve been shipped around orphanages ever since.”

“I… I eventually managed to make a name for myself and got my apartment.” It didn’t exactly go like that, but it’s not like Goro can explain Shido to Akira right now. “It hasn’t been easy.”

“You never got adopted?”

Goro just shakes his head. Who would want a child that caused his own mother such despair? “I did get adopted a few times at the start, but I’ve always been shipped back. I suppose I was a bit of a problem child.” Not that he liked any of the families he stayed with.

“You never had anything permanent, did you?” Akira moved on from rubbing his back to running his hand through his hair. Normally, Goro hates anyone touching it, but he’ll permit it just this once. 

“No, not until I got out.” There is one permanent thing in his life now and Goro can’t lose it. “Not until I… met you.” Fame was fleeting; fans changed what they liked about his false persona every day. Shido only wanted results - perhaps that in itself is consistent, but never permanent. If he failed Shido wouldn’t hesitate to discard him. Goro would land on the streets.

“You’re right about that.” Akira pulls back to look at him. Goro finds himself mourning the loss of warmth, but Akira’s determined gaze washes that away. “I’m going to stay with you until the end. I promise.”

“And I with you.” It’s almost startling how easily the statement comes out of his mouth. “I’ll stay as long as you permit me.”

“Forever then.” Akira grasps his hands, his grip is almost inhumanly tight. “I will never get sick of you. I’ll never leave you. I promise you, Akechi Goro.”

“That’s a hard promise to make.” Still, Goro knows Akira is entirely serious. “But because it’s you I know it’s possible. You have a certain penchant of succeeding my expectations.”

Akira smirks at him, mischievous and self-confident. “What kind of thief would I be if I couldn’t sweep my detective off his feet?”

_ My detective?  _ Despite himself, Goro blushes. “A lousy one.” He lets go of Akira’s hand to flick his nose. However, his mirth escapes him far too soon. “I’m sorry to make things serious again but…”

“Don’t be.” Akira shakes his head and lays a comforting hand on Goro’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re willing to confide in me. I can tell this is a big deal for you.” Goro’s heart swells with affection.

“I’ve never really talked about this to anyone.” Probably a bad thing. Not like it matters. “I have to admit, it’s rather… freeing.” It’s absurdly sentimental, but it does feel like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

A graveyard of secrets still remains.

“That’s good.” Akira ruffles his hair, Goro squeaking in protest. “I do think you should probably see someone but I’m no expert.” 

A therapist? A waste of money and time. “I’ll think about it.” He can’t bring himself to deny Akira outright, even if it’s useless.

“That’s all I ask.”

Silence settles over them again. Goro is too exhausted to start venting again - instead, he just relaxes. He settles down next to Akira, leaning against his shoulder. Goro has never been one for physical affection; deprived of it. Akira just brings out his inner sap.

“Hey, Goro?”

“Hm?”

Akira fidgets lightly. “I didn’t have the best parents either.” The admission doesn’t really surprise Goro. What parent would send their child so far away? “They never actually cared about  _ me _ , just results.”

“Is that why they sent you here?” Goro questions. “I assume they weren’t thrilled?”

Akira scoffs bitterly. “They didn’t even listen to me. I didn’t expect them to, really.” He fidgets slightly and sighs. “I tried to mention the dreams once- they just dismissed it as nonsense.” Goro can tell that Akira is still angry about this.

“I see. I assume that’s why you didn’t tell us.” Goro has a thoughtful expression on his face. “You got rejected before, so you didn’t want to take any chances.”

Akira nods slightly. “Well yeah. I mean you’ll have to be insane to believe it.” He sighs slumping against Goro. “They haven't contacted me once since my second day.”

Goro grits his teeth in anger. That’s just… “They didn’t check in on you once? Even though you’re alone in a big city? In Tokyo?” His mother had always been worried about him. Despite everything, she had wanted him to be safe and happy. To think Akira’s parents cared that little…

“Yup.” Akira sounds annoyed. “Not a single time. I should have expected it. They’ve always cared more about work and appearances. I was just there to complete the picture.” The more he talks, the more venomous his tone becomes. Goro finds himself quickly getting angrier and angrier.

“That’s…”

“Damn it.” Frustrated, Akira runs his hand through his hair. “I should stop hoping at this point. They won’t change, they never will. Status and money is more important to them than their only son ever will be. Getting mad is useless at this point.”

It’s a shame Goro is so awful at conversations like these. He doesn’t know how to comfort people - initiating soft gestures has always been a lost cause for him. But still, he’ll try. “Your feelings are justified. Some part of us always wants their parents' affection.” 

Yusuke had told him that and it took Goro a while to accept. He hates Shido down to his very core. He feels nothing but utter hate and contempt for that man. But he can’t deny that some tiny speck of his soul wants the man to acknowledge him - and it infuriates Goro. Why can’t he get rid of that part of him? Why!?

“It’s exhausting.” Akira finally says after a moment. 

All Goro can do is nod. “Yes.” Those moments when his anger evaporates; those moments when he’s alone and can’t sleep; those moments where all he can see is the blood on his hands and all the sacrifices he has made - at those moments, all Goro feels is bone-deep exhaustion. “Yes, it is.”

“...You know, there is more stuff I want to tell you.” Akira stares at the water with a vacant expression. “But now I don’t have the energy for it.”

“There is always a next time.” Is there? Goro doesn’t know, why did he say that? “We should go back to Leblanc and properly rest there.” 

“Didn’t turn out that relaxing, huh?” Akira laughs slightly and gets up. Goro averts his eyes immediately. “Let’s go! The bed is waiting.”

“Akira, that’s a mattress on milk crates.” Goro objects while they get out of the bath to get dressed again.

“The mattress on milk crates his waiting then.” Akira grins at him and Goro can’t bring himself to get mad.

He sighs instead. “We should really buy a bed one of these days…”

* * *

“You guys have been away super long!” Morgana complains when he sees them walk up the stairs. “It’s late! Bathing isn’t supposed to take this long!”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Akira throws himself on the mattress, the crates creaking dangerously. Goro eyes them warily.

“What?” Akira glances at him, confused.

“One day, these will break under our combined weight.” Goro sits down on the bed as well. The crates creak again. “...Have you thought about investing in a futon?”

“Ohhh!” Morgana exclaims. “You should get those big ones that double as a sofa!”

“Too lazy to go shopping.” With a groan, Akira forces himself up. “Let’s get ready for bed please?” 

“Yes, dear.” Goro is quite exhausted. He never talked told anyone so many secrets about himself. Akira really is a mystery.

They get ready for bed and lie down. Goro doesn’t even have it in him to protest when Akira pulls him close. It’s too warm for this weather but the comfort the embrace brings makes up for it.

What they have might not last forever but maybe… maybe it will be permanent for the time Goro has left. He selfishly wants to be with Akira as long as he can. Hell, he even wants to be with his  _ friends. _

How can one person change him so? And why is Goro alright with it?

He has no idea, but maybe that’s okay.

Goro is certain his mother hates his choices, she wouldn’t want him to be a killer, but he knows she would have liked the Phantom Thieves. Maybe she’s approving of this choice. Maybe Goro is doing something right for once.

“I can hear you thinking.” Akira whispers, poking his forehead. “Go to sleep already.”

“Alright, alright.” 

Yes, she would like Akira, Goro is certain. It’s a shame she’ll never meet him.

He presses himself more against Akira, soaking up as much warmth and affection as he can. Goro falls asleep with just one thought in his mind.

_ I’ll be selfish until the end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the longer wait, I wanted to make this chapter longer since I've been looking forward to writing this scene for a while!
> 
> Did y'all see Dante is DLC for nocturne now. The meme isn't dead guys.


	22. Chapter 22

Goro sleeps peacefully in his arms, the picture of pure contentment. Akira wishes he could join him in resting, but his mind is still whirling from the conversation in the bathhouse. He learned so much about Goro from this short outing - Akira can barely comprehend all of it.

His heart still aches, twisting and turning in his chest. Akira pulls Goro closer to himself as if that could protect the detective from everything that could harm him. He hates seeing Goro in agony like this - he hates knowing that Goro went through all of that bullshit by himself.

What Akira hates more than anything is that he can’t save Goro from his own demons. All Akira can do is be with him.

Is that what Stephen meant? When he said Goro had to take his own path? When he said that Akira is already helping him?

He sighs, running his hand through Goro’s hair again. It’s soft - by the amount of care Goro puts in his hair Akira shouldn’t be surprised. With a sigh, Akira closes his eyes and tries to focus on Goro’s heartbeat again. He could probably sleep without it now, but he doesn’t want to. Maybe that says something about him, but he doesn’t want to examine that thought any further.

Akira’s eyes close, drifting off to sleep. His grip on Goro never loosens.

* * *

Akira opens his eyes slowly, his body feeling oddly sluggish. He blinks a couple of times and sits up with a start - he finds himself in his favorite blue jail cell. 

Lovely.

“What do you want now, Igor?” Akira is starting to get really tired of never having a peaceful sleep. It’s either memory bullshit or Velvet Room bullshit. Why can’t he catch a break?

“My, my. How rude.” Igor chuckles, the sound making Akira shiver. “I see you unlocked a new power - no, it’s been reawakened.”

“...What about it?” He never liked talking to Igor but especially now he just wants out. Akira has a horrible feeling each time he talks to the long-nosed man and it’s about time he listens more to his gut feelings.

A slightly displeased look crosses Igor’s face. It’s gone in an instant. “I suggest refraining from using it. It will most certainly corrupt you.” 

The horrible feeling in Akira’s stomach gets worse. He glances around the prison only to realize that Justine and Caroline aren’t there. That doesn’t sit right with him. Where are they? “...Wasn’t it all about my choices last time? Why are you trying to stir me away now?”

“Trickster, you’re walking into something that’s beyond your comprehension.” Igor is definitely displeased now. Akira does his best not to flinch at the harsh tone. “You have a destiny to fulfill, your rehabilitation is not yet complete. Far from it. That path will not bring you what you seek.”

“How are you so sure about that?” It’s not like Akira  _ wants  _ to join Hikaru or whoever she is - the ship sailed when she did  _ something  _ to Goro - but he still doesn’t like having his options taken away. Especially not by someone who he barely knows anything about. “You have no idea what my desires are.”

“Perhaps not.” Igor is no longer smiling. Akira’s stomach twists violently and he backs away from the bars. He wants as much distance as possible from himself and Igor. “Perhaps you want to bring ruin to the world again?”

“...That wasn’t me.”  **It was.** “It was  _ him. _ I wasn’t alive back then.”  **But your soul was.**

**You are me. We are one.**

Akira doesn’t have a reply to that.

A dark chuckle. Igor is back to smiling at least. “Are you so certain about that? You still feel what he felt, you’re experiencing what he did. You are Demi-Fiend. Do not deny that fact.”

“I’m not saying I’m not him! I know I am!” His friends told him that he isn’t responsible for what Demi-Fiend did - he did not influence his actions. Akira desperately wants to believe that. “I never made those choices!”

“But you still live with them.” Igor denies him with a shake of his head. “They affect you still - the fact that you’re alive is just another decision.” Wait, what? “You are here because of your past decisions. That fact will not change.”

What does that mean? Did Demi-Fiend do something to be reincarnated? Was it a deliberate choice? If so why? Why would he do that? “Wh-what?”

“You are no longer human.” The sentence hits Akira like a spear in the chest. “You have become a demon - it was your fate. Inescapable.”

“I’m not a full demon yet.” Akira argues - he knows that that’s true. “I know that Demi-Fiend isn’t. I’m not fully him. I was him, yes, but I’m not now!” His heart is still human, he won’t throw his humanity away.

He won’t.

“That depends on your choices now, does it?” Igor laughs. Akira flinches. “You are a demon, trickster. What will you do now? How will you escape your ruin?”

“Let that be my worry.” Akira steps further away. “I’m going to make my own decisions - and you will not influence me.” He won’t let Hikaru influence him anymore either. “No matter what path I’ll choose, it will be my own.”

“Well said.” Igor laughs again. “Go back to the realm of sleep, Trickster.” Suddenly Justine and Caroline appear like they never left in the first place.

Before Akira can question this he is sent back into unconsciousness, fast asleep.

* * *

The morning after their bath is relaxing. Akira doesn’t mention the Velvet Room, he doesn’t really think about it much. He wakes up, Goro still asleep in his arms and all his thoughts fall out of the window.

Goro looked calm yesterday, but now he just looks absolutely content. Akira has never seen him smile so softly before - he usually frowns in his sleep too! Maybe it’s because they cuddled?

Did that make Goro feel less alone?

“Oh, you’re awake.” Morgana whispers, already up and awake. “Don’t forget you have to go to school today!” Ah shit. Akira groans unhappily. 

“Can’t I just skip?” He doesn’t want to move, he’s never been more comfortable in his life. “Don’t wanna move….”

“I don’t think Akechi will appreciate that.” Morgana nudges his face with his paw. “Get up.”

“No.” 

“Akira…..”

“Nooooooooo…..”

Goro presses himself more against Akira’s chest and huffs. “Can’t you two be quiet? I’m trying to sleep.” He sounds so disgruntled- Akira almost can’t believe he finds it charming. 

“Akechi!” Morgana yowls. “Get up! School!” 

“Agh.” Goro groans, not moving one bit. “Can’t we just skip?”

“Unbelievable!” Morgana hops on Goro’s face, who yelps. “Up! Up!”

“Fine!” Goro pulls Morgana off his face, looking dangerously close to throwing the cat off entirely. He sets him down instead. He glances on his phone and grimaces. “Ugh, no time for breakfast. I need to get going.” Before Akira can even blink, Goro is out of bed and getting dressed for school. “See you later.” With that, he’s gone.

Without thinking, Akira mumbles, “This almost feels like a one night stand.”

Morgana makes a retching sound. Akira wants to slap himself instantly. God, why did he say that? At least Goro is already gone.

* * *

“Sooooooooo…” Ann ambushes Akira doing their lunch break. “How was that bath?”

Akira blinks once.

“You know!” She forms a heart with her hands.

Akira blinks twice.

Ann groans but perks up once she sees Ryuji approaching them. Ryuji waggles his eyebrows. “Did you and Goro have fun?”

Akira blinks thrice. “I. Uh.”

Morgana pops out of his bag. “Oh, you two know too?” There is an understanding look in Morgana’s eyes.

Too?

Ann nods in response, slapping her hand over Ryuji’s mouth before he can speak. “Yup! Anyway! How was it?”

Akira’s getting whiplash. “It was… fine.” He’d rather not mention what they talked about - he won’t misuse Goro’s trust like that.

“Just fine!?” Morgana almost looks offended. “You were cuddling! I couldn’t get you guys out of bed!”

“Cuddling you say?” Now both Ann  _ and  _ Ryuji are giving him a sly look.

Akira flushes, his heart speeding up. That must have looked so - he must have given Morgana the wrong impression. “Nothing like that happened!” Goro would hate it if they assumed something like that, Akira is sure. “We just talked about some private stuff! That’s all!”

“Aha.” Ryuji pats his shoulder grin on his face. “Honestly, I figured you’d have better taste than that but I’m here for you!” 

“No, I don’t-”

“It’s okay, Akira!” Ann smiles at him. “I think your taste is fine!”

“Guys- guys stop for a second.” Finally, they all look at him, expectant looks on their face. “I- I don’t have a crush on Goro. We’re just friends.”

“You can’t be effin serious-” Ann slaps her hand over Ryuji’s mouth again, looking a bit panicked.

“Oh! Sorry, we just assumed!” She laughs, sounding incredibly fake. Akira raises his brows. “Just forget about this!” She drags a protesting Ryuji away, leaving Akira alone, confused.

Morgana coughs quietly. “I, ah, forgot I wanted to tell Lady Ann something! I’ll stay with her today!” He runs off before Akira can respond. He sighs. That was the least subtle thing he has ever seen in his life.

With another sigh, Akira checks his phone. Mishima gave them more missions - they should check out Mementos after Akira tests himself in Goro’s apartment - but not much else catches his attention. 

Goro has more work to do, so that option is out. He could strengthen his bonds with Iwai or Takemi, but then a certain name catches his eye.

Hikaru.

He hasn’t seen her in a while and Akira has the feeling she won’t show up with answers either. Maybe…

Maybe he should reach out to her?

No- no, that’s nonsense, Akira! Why should you willingly hang out with her!? It’s a stupid idea!

Akira finds himself tapping on the chat anyway. He wants answers - he wants to know why she’s doing this. Most importantly - Akira wants to know who she is.

No matter how much Goro and he dig, they won’t be able to find it out. Waiting for his memories feels cowardly somehow. Still, he hesitates.

This is a dumb, idiotic idea-  **but**

**Akira:** _ Hey, do you have time? _

He needs more information - no, he wants more. Akira’s tired of being so confused the whole time.

**Hikaru:** _ Oh? I didn’t expect this. How interesting. _

Akira shivers.  **You wanted this. Don’t back out now.**

**Hikaru:** _ In fact, I do! Where do you want to meet? _

Akira needs something public, but also something private enough that they can talk…

**Akira:** _ Inokashira Park. Meet me there. _

Yes, that should suffice. They should be able to find a private spot there.

Hikaru doesn’t text back, but Akira knows she’ll show up. He makes his way to the park, swallowing his nervousness.

**Make the best of this. She won’t say much.**

Akira figured, but he’ll try regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira has good ideas only


	23. Chapter 23

Akira managed to find a shady spot beneath a tree. It's hidden by bushes and trees but still public enough that Hikaru can’t try anything.

"This is a stupid idea." He mumbles to himself, slightly nervous. Goro will probably kill him for this. What was he thinking? Akira groans into his hands. He needs to do this - for himself. Still, he takes his phone out.

**Akira:** _ Might be home a bit later. Morgana ran off with Ann and Ryuji. _

Goro takes some time to reply. Akira watches people as they pass by, hidden in the shadows. Children are running around, carefree and happy. Was Akira ever like that?

The answer comes to him quickly - no, he wasn't. He's always been quiet, serious. Maybe that's why his parents don't like interacting with him. They realized he's…  _ off  _ somehow.

His phone vibrating rips Akira out of his thoughts.

**Goro:** _ I see. Will you be fine alone? _

**Akira:** _ I'll be fine, don't worry. _

Akira feels like shit. He feels like he's betraying Goro's trust with this. He'll have to-

**Goro:** _ That wasn't a yes. You're planning something. _

Goro's sharp intellect scares him sometimes.

**Akira:** _ I'll tell you later.  _

Feeling marginally less guilty, Akira pockets his phone. He licks his lips, pushes his glasses up and says, "I know you're watching me."

For a moment, nothing happens. Akira blinks and suddenly a few meters in front of him someone appears. The crowd doesn't react to the old woman in black and the small blond boy appearing out of thin air. It's like they can't see them.

The pair approaches him. Akira doesn't move a single muscle, remaining seated. He's tense - ready to jump into action if needed. He didn't expect Hikaru to show up in this form.

The form Demi-Fiend is very much familiar with.

"Had a makeover?" Akira says because he feels particularly bold today.

The child doesn't emote, his face is blank and devoid of emotion as he comes to stand right in front of Akira. He whispers something to the old woman in black.

"The young master has decided that this change was appropriate." The woman's voice sounds perfectly normal but something about it grates on his ears. Akira clenches his fist.

" **Back to this now?** " Akira's mouth seems to move on his own, he can't stop himself from talking. " **Feeling too special to talk to us now?** "

Us.

There are no words to describe the intense fear Akira's heart is captured with; no words to describe how alien he suddenly feels in his own body - how he finally realizes he's never been alone in his head.

**Get a grip.**

How could he possibly?

The boy doesn't care about Akira's internal struggle. His eyes never leave his face. They are empty. So empty. He simply whispers to the old woman again and then releases her hand.

The woman fades away and the boy comes to sit beside him. A moment of silence.

And then- "You're awake then."

Demi-Fiend shakes their head. **"Not exactly."** The movement feels off but also right at the same time - it's an odd feeling.

"Oh?" The child tilts his head, his expression not betraying anything.

**"As if I'd tell you."** Demi-Fiend scoffs, anger rippling through their body like liquid fire.  **"You won't get anything out of us."**

"Interesting." The boy smiles slightly and somehow it's more terrifying than Hikaru's wide, cruel ones. "Why is it that you wanted to talk to me?"

Akira finds himself in control again, Demi-Fiend bleeding back to the darkest corner of his mind. He can't suppress a shudder; Demi-Fiend's anger and confidence leave him alone and empty. "I want to know more about you and well… talk about my own makeover." He'll think about Demi-Fiend later, he has to focus now.

"Kurusu." The boy looks at him, his eyes cold, but a glint of intrigue within them. "You may call me Louis Cyphre."

The name fits more than Kanda Hikaru ever did. Akira nods in acceptance.

Louis' smile bleeds back into a monotone expression. "It seems you're starting to adapt to your abilities."

"Didn't try out the actual fighting capabilities yet." Somehow this conversation feels different than the ones he had with Hikaru - Akira doesn't feel nearly as horrified and small. "The tattoos make a great night-light though."

"Hmmm." Akira thinks that might have been amusement. "I look forward to seeing what you will do with your powers." Louis finally looks away from him to watch the humans around them instead.

Silence. It's oddly calm. Akira never thought he would be calm near this person.

"What is it that you desire, Kurusu Akira?" Louis questions him, his tone betraying a hint of intrigue.

Akira takes some time to reply. "I want to change this country, but I don't think you mean that."

Louis doesn't answer.

"I want…" What does he want? What are his deepest, darkest desires?

**Stop thinking so hard.**

"...Companions. Lifelong friends." Yes, yes that seems right. "I want to keep them safe." Akira knows just how deeply it ached to see them fall - he can't let that happen again. "I don't want to lose them."

The boy next to him is silent, not once looking away from the human masses. "Human desires, such a fickle thing." 

A short pause, Akira long since relaxed, watching people along with Louis. Akira wonders what's going on through his head. 

"But…" The boy turns to look at him, Akira meeting his gaze head-on. "They can be strong, valuable." There is something like a light in Louis' eyes. It makes Akira uncomfortable.

"Why take the form of Kanda Hikaru?" Akira finally questions, the question burning in his mind for a while. "Why act like that?"

"You know."

It hits Akira like a bag of bricks. "A test. You were testing us." He gulps, his throat dry. All that torment… for a test?

"I had to see if both of you have a strong resolve. Strong enough for what is to come." Louis stands up, looking intimidating despite his size.

"That's rather… drastic." Akira replies, feeling confused. Just what is coming? What is he being prepared for? Why him?

"Perhaps." The old woman appears again. "We will meet again another time." He grasps her hand and they walk forward. "I look forward to seeing both of you again." They fade out of existence, no one noticing their absence.

Akira lets out a deep breath, feeling extremely tired and worn out. He didn't accomplish his goal of finding out just who Louis Cyphre is - but he found out so much more.

The Confidant appears in front of his mind - Hunger Rank 1.

He had forged a bond with someone who is most likely some kind of  _ god. _

Not to mention…

_ Are you still there? _

No reply. Akira swallows. 

Suddenly, something inside him shifts. It feels slow, almost… tired?

**I was never gone.**

Akira's heart starts beating rapidly. He sits on the bench wide-eyed. He claws at his heart - no no no no

He had heard the voice before but never like this-

**Stop being so dramatic. You'll know more later.**

Demi-Fiend's presence ebbs away, leaving Akira alone. "Holy shit." He breathes in and out. In and Out. In and Out.

In and Out.

"Fuck." Akira grabs his phone, scanning his contact list. He knows Goro is busy, he can't just drop everything and come running-

He calls someone. Three rings.

"Kitagawa speaking?"

It soothes Akira's soul to hear his friend's calm, deep voice.

"Hey," He starts, his voice shaky. "wanna hang out?"

* * *

Spending time with Yusuke was like a balm on his heart. The teen's antics distract Akira from the mess his day became.

"Shift your arm a bit to the right." Yusuke commands and Akira obliges. They're in the Kosei dorms, in Yusuke's room to be exact.

"The light is magnificent." Yusuke marvels as he paints, lost in his own little world. "Ethereal, otherworldly! Truly a marvel. You look demonic, yet graceful."

Akira wouldn't call himself graceful. Forceful would fit better. Still, the compliments are flattering. "Thanks..? How is it coming along?"

"True art must not be rushed." Yusuke makes an almost violent motion with his brush. "The emotions in this piece are high, It could take weeks - no! Months!" He makes a dramatic motion with his brush.

Akira watches in amazement. Yusuke can get really… intense. "We are taking breaks to snack though."

"Yes, of course." Yusuke mumbles almost absentmindedly. "My muse must not suffer from starvation."

A few more minutes pass.

"Yusuke, I'm getting kinda cold." He took his shirt off so Yusuke could see the markings better. 

Yusuke doesn't reply, absorbed in his art. Akira suppresses a sigh.

**Mention food.**

Oh god, is he going to have running commentary in his head now? Akira feels more insane every passing second. "Yusuke, do you want to order take out?" He ignores the almost smug feeling in his chest.

"Oh, I would love to- but it's expensive…" Yusuke trails off, finally snapping out of his art craze. 

"I'll pay." Akira waves him off. They end up ordering a pizza. They devour it in minutes like starving lions.

"Say, Yusuke." Said teen snaps to attention. "If you met a demon, what would you do?"

Yusuke's answer is almost instantaneous. "It would depend on the type of aura the demon has. Perhaps I would ask them to eat with me? No, perhaps I would ask them to go on a walk with me."

"A walk?" That seems too tame.

Yusuke nods. "So they too can experience the simple daily life and it's hidden torment of our existence." He nods to himself. "A demon would certainly prove to have great insight into the meaning of our lives and our struggles."

Akira blinks. He doesn't think Demi-Fiend would have any interest in that. "I see. I didn't know you were interested in that."

"Do you think we humans go through our daily motions and our self made system because we are aware we don't know how to function otherwise? Would our society fall apart because it was a flawed concept and awareness of it destroyed it completely?" Yusuke continues, now looking somewhat troubled. 

Akira doesn't know how to respond, so he does what he does best. "I don't think a demon knows enough about human customs to answer that, Yusuke."

"Ah, but demons are a great source of knowledge." Yusuke shakes his head. "I'm confident they would want to share since God did not want us to be knowledgeable. I may not get an answer on human customs, however, with the right rhetoric, I might come out of it wiser than before."

Akira blinks rapidly. That probably won't work with Demi-Fiend. The dude seems more interested in fighting things than sharing knowledge. "That's an interesting way to look at this scenario."

They finish the rest of their food and Akira decides to go home. He feels much better than before, even if Demi-Fiend's presence weighs on his mind heavily.

* * *

"What did you do?" 

Akira flinches. He should have expected Goro to notice he did dumb shit. "I hung out with Yusuke?"

Goro frowns at him. "Akira."

"I may have met up with Hikaru?"

Goro takes a deep breath. Akira is very glad Sojiro closed Leblanc and went home already.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Yeah, he deserves to get yelled at.

"Morgana is my only impulse control?"

Goro's glare intensifies. Akira shrinks. "I'm sorry…" He should have known this was coming - he shouldn't have acted on impulse.

Goro sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Make some coffee for us and then explain every little detail."

"But it's late-"

Goro just. Glares.

Akira shuts up and does as he's told. This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again struggle with Yusuke, I hope he came out well!


	24. Chapter 24

"Explain yourself." Goro snaps as soon as a cup of coffee is placed in front of him. Akira fidgets slightly and sits down. He knew Goro would be angry, he needs to suck it up.

“So, you know that Morgana is staying with Ann right now.” Doing God knows what. Akira rather not know. He continues his explanation at Goro’s nod. “Honestly, I’ve been kinda sick of not really knowing what's going on with me.”

Goro frowns but doesn’t speak up. Akira takes it as a sign to continue. “When Morgana left me alone I saw an opportunity to speak with Hikaru on my own? I wanted answers and after last time I just... “ He trails off, knowing this all sounds like a bad excuse. “It was impulsive and a stupid decision. I’m sorry.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page.” Goro smiles aggressively as he clutches his cup tightly. Akira winces. The smile doesn’t fool him - the detective is absolutely pissed. “Where did you leave your brain and why did you replace it with a pea?” 

“Ouch.” Akira deserved that one. “Okay, okay. I’m stupid and do dumb decisions daily, I know.”

“You sure are!” Ouch, part 2. Goro puts the cup down, his smile finally vanishing. The Detective Prince smile kind of unsettles Akira, especially when Goro uses it passive-aggressively like that. “Now, tell me what happened - I do hope your stupidity brought us some new information?”

“Oh, it uh… sure did.” That’s an understatement. Akira tells Goro everything that happened - including Demi-Fiend taking over to talk. Goro tries to look unshaken but Akira can tell that that piece of news rattled him quite a bit.

“You’ve certainly brought us a lot.” Goro sighs before taking a sip of his coffee. “Your brain dead decisions had their uses, I suppose.” 

Akira takes the insults in stride. He rather has angry spiteful Goro than fakely smiling Detective Prince Akechi. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“Now, let’s address the elephant in the room.” The room gets silent instantly. Akira fidgets nervously. “Demi-Fiend can hear us, I assume?” Goro's eyes don't give any of his thoughts away but to Akira, it's obvious that he's worried.

Akira shrugs, trying his best to stay calm and look unaffected. “I think so, I mean he  _ is  _ me. I think he was always there.” It would make sense - but why speak with him so directly only now? “I’ve always had these moments where I would think something out of the ordinary - usually violent too. I dismissed it, didn’t think much about it - figured it’s intrusive thoughts? But now…”

“You can’t help but wonder if it’s been Demi-Fiend all along.” Goro finishes for him, mouth set in a grim line. “I wonder why? What would he accomplish with that?”

“I don’t think he meant to do anything malicious.” Akira frowns looking at his hands in deep thought. “It’s his new life - our new life. I just… I have this feeling there is more to this than we know.”

“I see.” Goro nods, looking thoughtful. “Most likely there is - we certainly don’t have all the pieces. Louis Cyphre must be a powerful being and his history with Demi-Fiend worries me. This test… why go to such lengths? Why reawaken this power? Why try to do the same to me as well?”

“Demi-Fiend - he was angry when he talked to Louis.” It was such raw, intense anger. “It was unlike anything I felt before. I didn’t even feel that much contempt about Kamoshida.” When Akira focuses, he can still feel remnants of anger in his heart when he just mentions Louis. “Whatever happened between them, it wasn’t good.” 

“Hmmm.” Is all Goro says, face set in a frown. He’s still stupidly handsome like that, Akira can’t help but think. “Akira, I have an idea.”

“Why do I feel like I won’t like it?” 

Goro ignores his statement completely. “I could try talking to Demi-Fiend.”

“Yeah, I hate that idea.” It feels too soon - Akira wants to talk to the man himself first. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Goro, he does - but… “Not yet and not here.”

“I see.” Goro replies after a moment, nodding in acceptance. “It was merely a suggestion, don’t think that hard about it. We don’t have to try it.” 

Akira nods hesitantly. “Just give me some time to think about it. I don’t want to dismiss it just yet.” The idea of losing control of his body again terrifies him to his core. It’s Demi-Fiend’s body too technically - but he hates the idea of not being able to control himself. "I need time to absorb all of this…"

Goro nods and collects their cups. “I’ll clean up, you can go ahead and go to sleep. You'd only smash the dishes if you were to try to wash them now.” Akira can tell that Goro wouldn’t cave in on this even if he were to protest. 

“Thanks.” He walks upstairs, leaving Goro behind. Every step feels heavy.

The attic feels a lot emptier without Morgana or Goro there. Akira sighs softly and gets ready for bed. He snuggles under the covers, getting comfortable. After a few minutes of not being able to sleep, Akira sighs heavily. Demi-Fiend won't leave his thoughts.

_ Hey. I want to talk. _

A long moment of silence, but then something stirs in his soul.

**Do you really?**

Akira stills. Does he? He can’t deny that his past self scares him, that their past actions are horrible. Why should he want to understand a person that sacrificed the entire world for power?

And yet… Akira can’t help but be curious. Memories were one thing - but talking to the man himself? He’s curious, incredibly curious.

_ Yes, yes I do. _

**...Fine, but we don’t have much time.**

Suddenly, Akira feels dizzy and weak. His body feels heavy, he can barely move. His eyelids fall shut and Akira is out like a light - falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Akira expected many things - but he didn’t expect to land in a hospital of all places. It’s eerily familiar. Demi-Fiend is nowhere to be seen. He slowly sits up from the hospital bed, looking around curiously. The atmosphere of the place feels oppressing - like his every move is being watched.

After standing up, Akira walks outside the room only to be met with empty, familiar hallways. He thinks this place must have been in one of his earliest dreams - the memory is hazy, he can’t recall what happened here in detail. It feels important.

His feet lead him up to the roof. There, Demi-Fiend stands, looking at the view intensely. Tokyo spreads out beneath their feet looking so perfectly ordinary that it feels alien.

Akira steels himself and walks forward, only coming to a stop when he's right beside Demi-Fiend, looking down at Tokyo. It feels poetic in a way.

They don't talk - neither of them knows how to start this. What do you say to your past? What do you say to your future?

Akira is about to start speaking when Demi-Fiend turns to him - his words die on his lips. Demi-Fiend is lacking his shining marks, his unblemished  _ human  _ face staring at Akira. It almost feels wrong to see him like that.

Demi-Fiend (or is it Naoki right now?) only cracks a wry smile, but he doesn't address the clear question in Akira's eyes. Instead, he chooses to look down at Tokyo again and say, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Like what?" Akira questions, still studying Demi-Fiend's face in amazement. Only in his earliest, most vague dreams had he ever seen his past self like this. It feels special - it feels forgotten.

"I was never supposed to be aware."

"You knew this would happen." It isn't a question.

The answer is instantaneous. "Yes," The bright daylight Tokyo was bathing in seems to dim. Akira tenses. "but I'm cursed - why did I expect this to run smoothly?"

A part of Akira wants to ask what Demi-Fiend means with that. The other part of him knows it's not yet time to know - it's not something to be told. It's something to remember. "Why only talk to me now?" He asks instead.

"I didn't have a choice before." Demi-Fiend turns to look at him, Tokyo grows darker once more. "I wasn't truly  _ aware.  _ I sometimes would sense emotions, thoughts and have my own feelings on it - but I was mostly well meshed together with you."

"Oh." That explains a lot. "Is that why my dreams were vaguer before? Why are they so clear now?"  _ Why are you? _

An ugly grimace forms on Demi-Fiend's face - his anger clear. "Louis Cyphre." He spats, his eyes red and blazing with undisguised contempt. "That bastard made you into a Fiend again. Just your Persona was enough to rouse me, but the Magatama slapped me into awareness."

The full blazing anger doesn't surprise Akira, but he still flinches and immediately feels ashamed for it. Demi-Fiend won't do anything to him; he can feel that with his entire being. The sudden fear he felt was foolish, idiotic. 

What kind of coward is he, afraid of himself? 

"Oh… That sounds bad." Akira replies lamely, unsure what to say. "Did that split us apart or something?"

"No, not at all. I'm just… awake. Not constantly though." Demi-Fiend's anger fades away slowly. "We are still the same - we're still one."

"...You didn't want to wake up, did you?"

This time Demi-Fiend takes a longer time to respond. Then, when the world grows pitch black and everything fades, Akira sees a faint nod.

* * *

Exhaustion hits Akira like a train when he wakes up. It feels like he didn't sleep at all. The only thing that stops him from groaning loudly is Goro sleeping peacefully next to him. He must have come in once Akira fell asleep. He's almost disappointed they aren't cuddling again.

Akira glances at his phone. Just a bit before his alarm would usually ring. He drags himself out of bed, getting dressed sluggishly. He feels awful - school is going to be awful. There is no way he'll be able to concentrate.

_ Hey, wanna go to school instead of me? _

**I'm just as tired as you, genius.** Demi-Fiend fires back, sounding as grumpy as a voice in your head can sound. **Skip school.** **Sleep.**

Oh, Akira wishes he could. Instead, he stumbles downstairs, almost slipping on the stairs. Shit, he's getting kind of dizzy now.

Sojiro takes one look at him and sighs heavily. "Go back to sleep, I'll tell your school you're sick."

"But I'm not-"

"I must quite agree." Goro pops out from god knows where startling Akira so badly that he actually slips.

Goro catches him before he can hit the floor. "Akira, you look utterly horrible."

"Thanks, I think you're pretty hot too." Akira answers drily.

Goro flushes but pretends his face isn't on fire as he turns to Sojiro. "Would it be alright if I took him to my apartment to rest? I'm afraid it would be too noisy here."

"I'm sure resting is all you're going to do there." Sojiro huffs, a knowing look in his eyes. Akira is too tired to question all of this. "Take the kid, you might as well stay over too. No school tomorrow after all. I don't think the stalker should be a problem if you stay together."

"A sleepover…?" Akira blinks, surprised. "If you're okay with it…" He yawns, rubbing his eyes. God, he feels like shit still. Goro gently drags him upstairs.

"Why are you enabling me to skip school?" Akira asks as they pack their stuff. "Shouldn't you do the opposite and set a good example or whatever?"

Goro raises his eyebrow at him and snorts. "I think by now you know I'm anything but."

Akira has noticed that Goro has been less reserved around him lately. "Just because you're a mean asshole it doesn't mean you're a bad example."

"Akira I say fuck every two seconds in my brain."

"Don't we all?" 

Goro throws him a long-suffering look. "Shut up and get ready to go."

After shoveling curry into their stomachs, Sojiro is nice enough to drive them to Goro's apartment. "Get some rest Akira, you look like hell."

"Will do. Thanks, boss." 

Sojiro gives him an approving nod and drives back to Leblanc. With that, they're alone in from of Goro's apartment.

"We're gonna test out stuff aren't we."

"That," Goro pockets his phone opens the door. "and we're seemingly having a sleepover with all of the thieves after school. Check the group chat."

Akira steps inside and does as told. He raises his eyebrows. "They practically invited themselves."

"Are you surprised?"

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demi-fiend is like. the devil on your shoulder  
> morgana is the angel


	25. Chapter 25

The first thing Akira does in Goro’s apartment is collapse on the couch. It’s way softer than his sorry excuse for a bed. Goro nudges him and makes him walk to his bedroom instead, the bastard. When Akira collapses on Goro’s bed he forgives him instantly - it’s so _soft._ “This is my bed now.”

“Is it?” Goro questions, clearly amused. “It is better than what you have in the attic.”

Akira groans. “You just can’t appreciate the mattress, Goro.”

“What’s there to appreciate?” The detective counters quickly. “The way my back hurts after I lie on it for more than three minutes?”

Akira pouts. “See? It feels unloved now.”

“The mattress.”

“Yes.”

Goro shakes his head, an amused smile on his face. “Whatever you say, Akira. I’ll go prepare the apartment for the sleepover.”

“Do you even have snacks? Or futons for everyone?” At least they’re just five people and a cat. It shouldn’t be that bad. “...Or like any food at all?”

“...Of course, I do-”

“Liar, I saw your fridge last time.” Akira huffs. “I’d say we order pizza or something… wake me up in four hours and I’ll help you out…” He yawns, exhaustion gnawing at him. Why is he so tired?

**When you were talking to me you weren’t exactly resting.**

Oh. That explains a lot.

“I will.” Why does Akira have the feeling Goro is lying? “I’ll take care of shopping, don’t trouble yourself.” Goro says, sounding dismissive. “Go to sleep, you worrywart.” He leaves the room, leaving Akira alone with his thoughts.

Akira doesn’t stay away for too long - he’s out like a light after a matter of minutes.

* * *

 **Yusuke:** _I can bring my futon with me. Do you have space for my art supplies?_

Goro suppresses a sigh. Of course. He should have expected that.

 **Ryuji:** _Dude, it’s a sleepover. You won’t need all of that stuff!_

 **Yusuke:** _Nonsense. Art never waits._

 **Goro:** _I do have room, but please don’t bring a big canvas. I doubt we’ll have enough space to sleep._

 **Yusuke:** _I understand. A sketchbook shall suffice then._

 **Ryuji:** _Dude, what were you gonna bring!?_

 **Ann:** _Guys! Stop getting distracted! We’re all bringing our own futons then, right?_

Thank god for that, Goro only has one. He never figured he would need more.

 **Goro:** _That would be fantastic. Akira suggested we could just order pizza for dinner._

 **Ann:** _That sounds good! Is he doing better, by the way? Morgana has been really worried._

 **Goro:** _He’s knocked out on my bed, fast asleep. I think not even an earthquake could wake him right now._

 **Yusuke:** _I wonder why he’s so exhausted in the first place._

Goro already briefed them about what happened to him yesterday. They hadn’t been happy with Akira either.

 **Ann:** _Morgana thinks he might have remembered something after all of yesterday._

That would make sense - most likely if it concerns Louis Cyphre. Demi-Fiend seems to have interacted with that being personally.

 **Goro:** _I assume so. He’s been very out of it. Yesterday has been very taxing for him._

 **Ann:** _:( We need to get Akira’s mind off all of this depressing stuff! This sleepover has to be a hit!_

 **Ryuji:** _Yeah! I’ll get snacks n shit_

 **Ann:** _I’ll rent some movies! Goro, do you have any drinks in your apartment?_

Goro hesitates. He never had a sleepover before - he has no idea how to set one up, what’s needed for one. He supposes he has to swallow his pride just this once.

 **Goro:** _Truthfully, no. I never had a sleepover before and I can’t say what would work regardless. Just assume I have nothing helpful. I’ll get some._

 **Ryuji:** _Nerd_

Goro frowns.

 **Yusuke:** _I never had a sleepover as well. I am looking forward to the experience. Should I bring something as well?_

 **Goro:** _No, it’s alright. You need your money for the train. You could help me pick out ice cream later though._

 **Ryuji:** _ICE CREAM!? HELL YEAH_

 **Ann:** _Ooooooh! Good idea, get more sweet stuff! Morgana says to get him sushi._

 **Yusuke:** _I would be delighted to help._

 **Goro:** _Excellent. Everyone knows their job then? I’ll go back to getting my place set up and getting drinks._

 **Ryuji:** _Not gonna yell at us for texting in class?_

 **Goro:** _Ryuji, I’m literally skipping school._

Goro pockets his phone with a shake of his head. “I’m surrounded by idiots.” There is a smile on his face as he cleans the apartment up and prepares bowls for snacks. Now- drinks.

What would a bunch of teenagers and a cat enjoy? Alcohol is an option, but he doubts anyone would want any. He isn’t fond of it and he doesn’t really want four drunk thieves in his apartment. He’ll get soft drinks, maybe some champagne? There should be some without alcohol in it. Would the others appreciate it though? It’s an outing so it should fit, right?

He goes out to purchase juice and a bottle of alcohol-free champagne. Goro’s pretty confident in his choices. He gets convenience store fatty tuna for Morgana as well - he’s feeling charitable today. 

It’s about time to meet up with Yusuke, so Goro heads to the station.

* * *

When Akira wakes up he’s alone. He forces himself out of bed and yawns. At least he doesn’t feel like shit anymore. With another yawn, he grabs his phone and raises his brows as he reads the Phantom Thief chat.

 **Akira:** _You guys don’t have to do all this stuff to cheer me up._

 **Goro:** _Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens. No, we don’t but we’re doing it regardless._

 **Ryuji:** _Yeah! Free ice cream is a great bonus too_

 **Ann:** _RYUJI_

 **Ryuji:** _What????_

 **Yusuke:** _Ah, Akira. Perfect timing. Goro and I can’t decide between cookie dough ice cream or chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. Could you choose?_

 **Akira:** _Both_

 **Ryuji:** _NICE_

 **Akira:** _N(ice)_

 **Goro:** _We’re not going to eat all of that. Choose one._

 **Ryuji:** _That’s what YOU think_

 **Ann:** _I always have space for sweets!_

 **Goro:** _Ugh. Fine._

 **Akira:** _;)_

Akira pockets his phone with a smile. It warms his heart that his friends got together to plan this, even if it is last minute. Briefly, he wonders if Demi-Fiend ever had a sleepover.

**I don’t remember.**

Oh, yeah. Akira still has to get used to that. _What do you mean you don’t remember?_

 **My memories before the Vortex World are fuzzy.** Demi-Fiend doesn’t sound happy about that. Akira can practically imagine the grumpy frown the other must have on his face right now. 

_That’s worrying. Do you think there is more missing?_ Akira decides to make himself coffee as he waits for his friends to come back. Goro only has shitty instant coffee, but it will have to do.

He feels something akin to a shrug. **Could be. Nothing too important though - my human life wasn’t as remarkable as yours.**

 _Wait, it doesn’t bother you?_ Grimacing at the taste of the coffee, Akira decides to add more sugar. Sojiro would kill him for this crime against coffee.

**No use crying over split milk.**

_If you say so._ Another sip. It’s somewhat better. _Hey, can you taste what I eat?_

 **Are you really bothering me with these useless questions right now?** Now Demi-Fiend sounds disgruntled. **Find better entertainment than needling me with nonsense.** Demi-Fiend’s presence vanishes once again.

“Wow, what pissed into his salad?” Maybe he just doesn’t like to converse. Akira shrugs and dumps the rest of his coffee down the drain. A waste of money, he’ll have to chew Goro out about that later.

He hears the front door open just as he washes his cup. Akira walks into the living room to see Yusuke and Goro come in, both holding bags. “I thought Ryuji was getting snacks.”

“I don’t trust his taste.” Goro says and Yusuke nods along. Ouch. “Help us unpack.”

“Yes sir.” They spend the rest of the time getting the snacks and drinks ready. “Why did you buy champagne?” It strikes Akira as an odd choice.

“I’ve been wondering about that as well.” Yusuke admits, eyeing the bottle with interest. “It’s not alcoholic, isn’t it?”

Goro shakes his head at them. “We’re not getting drunk in my apartment. My neighbors wouldn’t be happy about that. I assumed it would be a nice addition to the sleepover.”

“Goro.” Akira blinks. “Goro, what kind of sleepovers have you been to.”

He’s delighted when he sees the detective flushing. “I- you know. You read it.”

“There is no shame in that!” Yusuke interjects, nodding to himself. “I find the addition of the champagne interesting. Perhaps it will lighten our spirits. Can cats drink that kind of beverage?”

Akira shrugs. “Dunno, but Morgana is not a cat so it doesn’t matter.” He’s pretty sure Mona won’t die. Maybe. “Man, I wish we had catnip.”

“You want to make Morgana high.” Goro states, not looking surprised at all. “Did he tell you to go to sleep too much?”

“Morgana needs to learn to relax.” Akira grumbles. “Anyway, when will the others show up?”

“Any minute now.” Goro checks his phone. “Ah, Ryuji and Ann just arrived. I’ll go get him.” He walks out of the apartment and comes back, Ryuji and Ann trailing behind him. Ann lets Morgana out of her back quickly.

“Oh, you tidied this place up!” Morgana investigates the apartment happily. “Oh, did you buy me sushi, Crow?”

“I did, I did.” Goro shakes his head, amused. “You’ll get it once we eat as well.”

Morgana nods in acceptance. “Before we start with the fun and all that, can I ask you something, Joker?” At Akira’s nod, Morgana continues. “Why did you just… go off to do something so dangerous without telling us?”

Akira sighs, he knew they would ask. He wouldn’t be satisfied with some half-assed explanation from a friend either. “Can we sit down for this? It’s gonna take a bit.”

They all sit down on Goro’s couch - it’s a tight fit. One more person and they would all topple over. Despite that, Akira likes the closeness of it. Perhaps he’s just being clingy but it’s comforting. All of his important people are right here by his side. “I already told Goro this - and he already lectured me - but basically I just wanted answers. Mona went with Ann and I was alone so… I might have made a stupid impulse decision.”

“Dude, I get it.” Ryuji is the first one to speak up. “I would go insane if any of that shit happened to me! I probs would have bolted sooner or later.” He shrugs. “And you got some juicy info out of it, right!?”

“I still should have at least told you guys…”

Ann nods, but she has a smile on her face. “We all do stupid things sometimes! Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

Silence falls over them, but it’s comfortable. There is nowhere Akira would rather be right now.

“So, what movie shall we watch?” Yusuke speaks up. “I’m afraid I haven’t watched many.” The serious atmosphere evaporates and suddenly everyone is talking and sounding excited. 

“Ah, gimme a sec!” Ann scrambles to sit up and takes out her bag. “I got a lot of stuff- I had some old DVDs I lying around!”

There is a flurry of activity. Akira is almost overwhelmed. Soon everyone settles down, the movies chosen, the snack opened and the food ordered. Only he, Goro and Morgana are on the couch - the rest decided to sit on the floor on their futons instead. It’s cozy. It’s the first time Goro’s apartment doesn’t feel like an empty shell.

The movie is objectively horrible but everyone is having a blast shit-talking it - especially Goro. Akira has never seen anyone taking apart a movie so savagely. The brutal honesty and aggressiveness is hilarious to listen to - one more thing he loves about Goro

The movie ends and their bellies are full, but no one wants to sleep yet. Ann taps her chin in thought. “Oh, how about we play a game? How about… Never have I ever?” 

“Don’t you need shots for that?” Ryuji asks. “All we have is that champagne bottle.”

“We’ll just use that.” Akira shrugs. “I dunno about you but getting shitfaced Goro’s apartment sounds like a nightmare. I bet he’d make us clean while we’re nursing a hangover.”

“You’d be right about that.” Goro confirms with a fake smile. “No drinking in here.”

“I don’t see a problem with it.” Yusuke stands up to get the bottle while Goro fetches shot glasses for everyone.

Akira can’t help but ask. “Why do you have those?” 

“A gift.” Judging from the grimace on the detective’s face, it wasn’t appreciated. “Anyway, shall we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather lighthearted chapter this time! Also
> 
> akira: hey how about a not serious convo-  
> demifiend: fuck off don't touch me


	26. Chapter 26

“Could someone explain the rules to me?” Yusuke asks, looking somewhat confused. Goro isn’t surprised he doesn’t know. It’s not like Goro is terribly familiar with party games either.

“Sure, basically the first player starts by stating what they have never done before starting with ‘Never have I ever’. Anyone who did that action has to drink a shot. Then the game continues around the circle and the next person makes a statement.” Ann explains quickly. “Lemme give you an example - Never have I ever won in the lottery.”

“Ah, since no one did it, no one has to drink. I see.” Yusuke nods to himself. “Thank you.”

“I suppose we’ll stop when the bottle of champagne is empty?” Goro questions and Ann nods. The bottle isn’t too big, but it should be enough for a decently long game.

“Can I play too?” Morgana asks. “I can’t drink out of the shot glasses though…”

“Is champagne even good for cats?” Ryuji asks and Goro can feel the headache coming. 

“I’m not a cat!” As predictable as ever, Morgana puffs up in rage.

“But your body is.” Akira interjects with a frown. “I don’t want you getting sick.” Morgana loses his anger, looking chastised instead.

“Google says it should be fine if there is no alcohol in it.” Ann hands her phone over to Akira, who skims over the article quickly. “So Mona won’t die. I think.”

“I’ll fetch you a bowl.” Goro gets a small one and puts it in front of Morgana. They then form a circle and sit down on the floor. “Who starts?”

“Oh! I wanna!” Ann taps her chin in thought. “Never have I ever… skipped school!” Not the most creative statement, but it works for the start.

Ryuji, Akira and Goro drink their shot. “Why am I not surprised you skipped school, Ryuji?” Goro asks with a smirk.

“It was just once you jerk! I forgot it was Monday and my mom was out...” Ryuji huffs. “You skipped too! And so did Akira, why aren’t you calling him out!?”

“I overslept once and didn’t bother going.” Akira shrugs while Morgana gives him the evil eye. “Hey, it was so late that it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.”

“How can you sleep that long…?” Goro was never able to sleep for more than six hours. He never got to sleep in at the orphanages and various foster homes. 

Yusuke makes a humming noise. “Our leader seems to be more cat than a man. I’ve seen him nap in sunlight once.” Honestly? Goro can see it. “All that’s missing is the purring and the meowing.”

“Meow.” Akira’s face is perfectly serious and his tone of voice flat. It gets a snort out of Goro. The rest of the thieves just groan.

“Anyway, me next!” Ryuji looks confident as he yells, “Never have I ever finished an entire jar of Nutella in one sitting!”

Ann groans and drinks. “You targeted me with that one!” Goro isn’t surprised about that one either.

“Like you didn’t with the first!” Ryuji fires back. The neighbors will complain about the noise tomorrow, Goro is certain.

“I suppose I’m next?” Yusuke looks at his glass, deep in thought. “Never have I ever not believed in beings from outer space.” 

Goro and Morgana drink this time. “Aliens are nonsense!” Morgana shakes his head. “There is no way something like that exists.”

“I have to agree.” Goro nods along. He does enjoy fictional aliens but highly doubts something like that exists. If they do, maybe Shido is one. Would that make Goro a half-alien? Ugh, what nonsense is he thinking?

Ryuji objects, shaking his head rapidly. “If the Metaverse can exist aliens are totally real, dude.”

Ann nods along. “Yeah! Space is soooo big, why shouldn’t there be aliens?” 

“Sometimes I think Kobayakawa is an alien.” Akira says, sounding so serious that Goro almost believes him. “Hiruta-sensei too.”

“Okay, I can see that.” Ann makes a thoughtful noise. “Maybe they’re working in Shujin just to observe humans.”

“They chose an awful spot then.” Ryuji says with a snort.

“Now me!” Morgana sounds smug as he says, “Never have I ever cried while watching a movie!” Goro is pretty certain the damn cat is targeting him and Akira specifically.

This time, everyone but Yusuke has to drink. Yusuke had said he didn’t watch many movies, so that makes sense.

“I didn’t think the famous and cool ace detective would cry while watching a movie.” Ryuji mocks him, despite having to drink himself.

“I assure you, it was only once-”

“He and Akira cried while watching movies a bunch of times! It’s so funny, really.” Morgana laughs at him and Goro wishes he could strangle the cat right now. “Crow pretends he’s sooooo tough but he cries like a baby when his favorite character dies on screen.”

“That death scene was a masterpiece.” Goro defends himself aggressively. “If you don’t shed a tear, you’re inhuman.”

“Hey! I’m plenty human!”

“Morgana is cruel.” Akira chimes in dramatically. “He laughed at us while we were crying our eyes out. No empathy, that one.”

“Ugh, shut up! Just do your turn already!” The cat looks away from them, offended. Goro has to stifle a chuckle.

“Fine, fine.” Akira smirks and turns to Goro. Dread forms in the detective’s stomach. “Never have I ever hogged the blankets when sleeping.”

With a groan, Goro downs his shot. Thank god this isn’t an alcoholic drink. He’s a lightweight, unfortunately. He didn’t expect everyone to stare at them. “What. I get cold easily.”

“Nothing, nothing!” Ann squeaks out, her voice suspiciously high. “That's totally fair! It’s your turn now, right?”

“...Yes, it is.” Goro replies, his eyebrow raised. What nonsense are they thinking this time? “Never have I ever…” Hmm, what should he say? He definitely has to target Akira, it has to be embarrassing. “...tried to do a handstand with one hand while my cat is cheering me on, only to fall flat on my face.”

To his absolute pleasure, Akira actually turns red as he has to drink, his friends laughing cheerfully. “Listen, it was hard.”

“Very hard, I see.” Goro says with a smirk on his face. “Like that one time the treadmill got too fast and you fell off it? Or that one time you tried to do a cartwheel and crashed into your desk?”

“How do you know about that!?” It’s so rare to see Akira so surprised and embarrassed. Goro almost wishes he could take a picture without it being weird. 

“A little birdie told me.” He replies with a charming smile.

“Mona… why must you betray me like this…” Akira grasps his heart, sinking on the floor dramatically. Everyone starts laughing and Goro finds himself joining in as well. When was the last time he had this much fun? Maybe their last gathering?

The bottle is empty after the second round but Goro doesn’t mind, he had his fun. “It’s getting late, we should rest.” It’s approaching 2 a.m. rapidly. Goro is used to staying up much longer - he pulled more all-nighters than he can count - but he doubts his friends did. Besides, they have some work to do tomorrow.

Akira looks at the clock and blinks. “Oh, you’re right.” Everyone gets ready for bed - Goro lets Akira have to futon, so he takes the couch. Thankfully it's much more comfortable than the one in Leblanc.

There is some chattering but they quiet down after a while - everyone falling asleep soon. Not Goro; he finds himself staring at the ceiling, wide awake.

He let so many people in his apartment - hell he's even letting them sleep here! It doesn't make sense to him. Why did he let these stumbling fools in? Why do they delight him?

The answer is staring him in the face but Goro wants to deny it, he doesn't want to see it. But it's clear, it's mocking him, laughing at him.

He's _lonely._ He wants to have _friends._

Disgust rattles through his body. Goro grits his teeth. He's so pathetic, such a failure of a human being. ~~_He's not even human. Akechi Goro a monster. A feral beast._ ~~

Is he going soft just because someone decided to be nice to him? Does he truly crave companionship this much? How disgusting. How weak. Goro should be ashamed of himself.

All his life he did everything alone. He accomplished everything he ever did _alone._ He doesn't need anyone. Shido's help doesn't count- it's only there to open the way for his revenge. It's only there for Goro to use.

Despite all of that, Goro doesn't feel ashamed. He doesn't regret opening the doors to his home.

**_Why!?_ **

Oh, he knows why. He knows why and it's _pathetic_. He knew from the moment he decided to keep the Phantom Thieves secret from Shido.

Somehow, he had grown to care about all of them, not just Akira. Somehow they had all become his friends. Somehow despite Goro being a curse on humanity, they had accepted him into their group.

Maybe Goro should feel ashamed, maybe he should regret it - nothing good stays in his life for long after all. They'll abandon him soon enough. His past will catch up to him. They'll be disgusted at him- they'll regret ever accepting him. But-

Goro glances around the room. He sees how Ryuji sleeps in the most ridiculous position - his legs spread out white in an uncomfortable-looking angle, his hand right on Yusuke's face. Yusuke is stock-still - almost like a statue but he still manages to look peaceful and content. Ann is curled up in a ball, her blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. Goro can't help but smile.

He risks a glance at Akira. The soft blue glow is soothing; radiating off the thieves still form. Akira is lying on his side facing Goro. There is the softest, most gentle smile on his face.

It's beautiful. 

Goro feels his face heat up and turns away. 

Would it be foolish to think they might not leave him? Maybe. It might be utterly idiotic but.

But.

For the first time in his life, Akechi Goro dares to hope again.

Goro allows himself to relax. His mind falls quiet and he finally becomes aware of the soft tapping sound approaching him. Morgana.

Goro turns around again and sees the cat, who jumps on the sofa. Goro shifts to lie on his back and the cat jumps right on his chest. He grunts - Morgana is heavy.

"Can't sleep?" Morgana whispers, looking concerned. It's ~~touching~~ humiliating that his furry friend cares enough to ask.

Goro shrugs slightly. "My mind refuses to stop wandering. Sleep won't come easily." He whispers back, not wanting to risk waking anyone else. Akira's sleep has been awful enough as it is.

"I see." Morgana looks thoughtful, before curling up on his chest. Goro can't bring himself to throw him off. "I've had a lot of fun today, Akechi."

A raised brow. "You can stop calling me that. It's bothersome if you're the only one who does so." Goro would consider himself closer to Morgana then the others but Akira so it's only fair. "But yes, I had fun as well."

"Oh, okay." Morgana nods, but his thoughtful expression doesn't leave. "Hey, Goro… do you think that even if I don't get turned back into a human, we'll all still have fun like this?"

"What kind of question is that?" Goro snorts, eyebrows raised. "Have you seen these fools? They are incapable of being serious for more than five minutes. You'll have fun no matter what form you're in."

"You're right…" It's odd just how expressive Morgana's cat face is. It's obvious he's happy. "But that's why you're here!" Morgana bops his nose with his paw. "We can't be all fun and games, right? You're just as important as all the others."

"...Right." Does he truly belong with them? Maybe Goro doesn't, but he doesn't particularly care. It feels right to be with the group. "You're important to the team as well, with human form or without."

"...Thanks, Goro." Morgana sounds grateful and Goro allows himself to smile.

"It's no problem. Let's try to sleep, shall we?" Their bond strengthens and Goro closes his eyes. He doesn't know exactly when his bond with Mona started but he isn't surprised it's there. 

Goro finds himself falling asleep, Morgana's comforting weight on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the mostly angst free chapters it's not gonna last for long :)


	27. Chapter 27

Akira awakens slowly, for once feeling truly rested. It takes him a moment to recognize his surroundings. Goro's apartment. That's right they had a sleepover. Just thinking about it puts a smile on Akira's face.

He looks around the room spotting that all of his friends are still asleep. His gaze lingers on Goro and Morgana. They look cute together like that- content.

After checking his phone, Akira's brows raise. It's 6:30 a.m. He usually isn't awake that early on a Sunday. He can tell he won't be able to fall asleep again. With a quiet sigh, Akira sits up and makes his way into the kitchen. Thankfully no one wakes up - all that sneaking he did in the Metaverse has it's uses.

He rummages through the kitchen. Goro really only has shitty instant coffee. Akira grimaces and decides to drink a glass of orange juice instead.

**Why do you hate instant coffee so much anyway?** Demi-Fiend sounds, as always, grumpy. 

Akira almost wants to shoot back that this is an irrelevant question- but that would probably make Demi-Fiend retreat again. It's too early to be that petty anyway.

_ Tastes awful. Too used to Leblanc coffee. _

Akira doesn't say more about the matter. He doesn't feel like talking. Okay, maybe he's being petty but he doesn't appreciate Demi-Fiend being so rude to him before.

**Hmmm.** **Sounds like a you problem.**

Wow. Thanks, Demi-Fiend.

Akira elects to ignore him and sip his orange juice instead.

There is shuffling in the living room. A sleepy-looking Ann stumbles into the kitchen. Her hair is sticking in all directions. It's odd to see her without her usual hairstyle, but it still fits her anyway. Her face lights up as she sees him. "Oh, is that orange juice? I want one too."

Akira hands her a glass. "Why up so early?"

“Ryuji was snoring too loudly.” Ann looks exhausted and Akira has to stop himself from laughing.

“Well, wanna help me see if we can make breakfast? I have no idea if Goro got any groceries or not.” They could just eat leftover pizza from yesterday, but Akira is feeling domestic.

“Sure.” Fortunately, there is enough food in the fridge for breakfast. Sometime during the morning Yusuke and Goro stumble into the kitchen, both looking sleepy. Akira can still hear Ryuji’s snores. It’s a wonder he didn’t wake up because of the smell of food yet.

“Why are you cooking?” Goro looks confused but Akira can tell he’s trying his best to mask it. “We could have just eaten leftovers.”

Akira stares straight at Goro, making eye contact. With the most serious face and deadpan voice he can muster, Akira says, “I’m practicing to become a good housewife,” a short dramatic pause, “honey.”

Goro spits out his coffee looking scandalized and suspiciously red. His surprise morphs into a frown. “Stop fooling around, Kurusu.”

“Ouch, did I embarrass you that much?” It’s always so delightful the catch Goro off guard. Akira can’t get enough.

“Shut up.” Goro growls as he drinks the rest of his coffee. “Go be a housewife or whatever you think you’re doing.” He leaves the cup in the sink and leaves the kitchen - Akira can hear him stomping away angrily. 

Unsuccessfully suppressing a snicker, Akira continues cooking only to notice that Ann is staring at him, confusion clear on her face. “Uh, do I have something on my face?”

“Huh?” Ann blinks, clearly caught off guard. “No! Nope! Not at all! But…” She looks troubled and conflicted. “Are you sure you don’t like Goro romantically?”

Akira blinks. Does he? “Uh, why are you asking?” No, no probably not.

“Well, you keep flirting with him.” Ann is looking at him intently. 

“...I’m just teasing him.” Akira replies, bewildered. That wasn’t flirting, right? Nah, Ann’s just reading too much into it. “It’s fun to see his reactions, but I don’t think I feel anything that’s not platonic.” It’s not like Goro would like him back anyway. It’s for the best if Akira doesn’t read too much into his feelings.

He didn’t expect Ann to frown at him. “You think.” She sighs. “You shouldn’t lead him on! That’s only going to hurt him.”

That’s- no! Akira doesn’t want to hurt Goro in any way- especially not involving feelings. The poor teen has enough trauma already. “Hey-! I’m not-”

“What I believe Ann is trying to say is-” Yusuke cuts in, looking calmly between them. Akira forgot he was in the kitchen with them. “that you shouldn’t try to court Goro unless you intend to pursue him with romantic interest in mind.”

“I’m- I’m not  _ courting  _ him _.”  _ Akira stutters, wide-eyed and most likely blushing. “There is nothing to it! Really! I don’t think Goro likes me that way anyway.”

Ann raises her brows at him. She can’t possibly be suggesting Goro- nope, no let’s not go there. Akira will now pretend he never had that thought at all. “Listen, I don’t have time for a relationship right now anyway, it’s the last thing on my mind.” How could he even have a partner if Demi-Fiend’s still in his head?

**Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I’m not loveable?** Demi-Fiend asks mockingly. Akira can almost imagine the smirk on his face.

_ You shut up, I’m rationalizing here. _

**Aha. Sure. You do that.**

“Not to mention the whole stuff with Hikaru-Louis-whatever their fucking name is.” Akira gestures at himself. “And well the, you know, Fiend stuff.”

“I do not see how you being a part-demon would affect Goro’s opinion of you in a negative way.” Yusuke muses. “But I must agree that forming a relationship right now would be dangerous for all of us, not just Akira. We are dealing with a mythical being after all.”

“That’s true…” Ann gives in, disappointed. “It would be bad if our partners could be used against us, but still…”

“Let’s not worry about such things for now.” Yusuke shakes his head. “I doubt any of us are close to developing a relationship soon.”

“Ouch, that’s harsh, but the truth.” Akira will do his best to repress this entire conversation and pretend it was a dream. “Anyway, could you guys get the others? Food’s ready.”

Breakfast is a pleasant affair - the atmosphere is relaxed and happy. Akira wishes he could spend more mornings like this. It’s just so  _ fun. _

Once everyone is done eating and the dishes are washed they sit down in the living room. “Okay, how are we gonna do this?” Ryuji looks excited - Akira wishes he could share that feeling but he’s mostly nervous.

“I’d suggest that Joker should try summoning his Persona!” Morgana exclaims. “I bet you can do some kind of magic, so why not start with the biggest thing?”

“Hmm…” Akira taps his chin. It would make sense - especially since he doesn’t have any demon allies like Demi-Fiend. “Alright, let’s give it a try.” He places his hand on his face and shouts, “Arsene!”

Absolutely nothing happens. Akira flushes. How embarrassing. “Uuuhhhh.”

With the most sarcastic tone Akira has ever heard, Demi-Fiend makes himself known.  **Oh wow, looking cool, Joker.**

“Maybe you’re not strong enough yet?” Goro theorizes, hand on his chin. “We know you have better hearing and higher strength - maybe try to do a weak spell without summoning your Persona?”

“Alright.” Akira makes a dramatic motion with his hand and snaps his fingers. “Eiha!” To his surprise, a weak-looking Eiha does materialize but it flickers out before it can reach anything. “Well.”

“It’s too weak to do any serious damage.” Morgana nods to himself. “Maybe the stronger you get in the Metaverse, the stronger you’ll get over here?”

“Maybe it has to do with the transformation itself.” Goro interjects. “You haven’t been like this for long.”

Akira shrugs- he doesn’t want to attack someone outside of the Metaverse anyway. “I guess? We can’t know for sure.” He doesn't actually need these skills outside of the metaverse.

“That’s true but dude this is so cool!” Ryuji is practically vibrating in his seat. “Can you do anything else? Can you set the sofa on fire!?”

“How about we don’t destroy my apartment?” Goro says, not sounding amused. “Here,” he hands Akira a glass full of water, “try to freeze it.”

Taking the glass, Akira nods. “Oh, good idea.” He stares at the glass and ponders for a moment. "...Bufu?" He tries.

The reaction is slow but the water grows colder and starts freezing. It's very draining though, so Akira stops after a couple of minutes.

"Interesting…" Goro looks deep in thought, probably deducting something. Akira would like to hear his friend's thoughts on this - especially since he doesn't quite know what he feels about this.

"You can do a bit of magic!" Ann exclaims, excited. "That's gotta be so useful for when it gets hot!" That  _ is  _ true.

Yusuke hums slightly. "What else could we try...? Ah! I know!" He runs off only to come back with a cucumber. Akira didn't know Goro even owns one. "Try slicing it."

Ah, physical skills. "Cleave." The cucumber slices cleanly in two. Akira picks the two halves up, marveling just how even the cut is. "Woah."

"Now  _ that  _ is useful!" Ryuji shouts, looking like a kid in the candy store. "I bet you could do so many things with that!"  _ You could harm so many people with that. _

Akira stills; he can't think like that. Sure, he's a bit violent but he wouldn't seriously harm people. "I guess it will help with vegetable chopping."

"Seriously!? Dude, think big."  _ Like the blood on your hands once you finally take out the people that wronged you. _

Akira shakes his head. "Nah." He tries out a couple more physical skills and gun skills on the poor cucumber. "I think physical skills come easier to me, gun too."

"They seem to be stronger as well." Goro agrees. "Do you have any idea as to why?” There is a glint in Goro’s eyes - Akira can tell he has a theory already.

“Hmmm…” Silence falls over them as they ponder over the question. “I think it might be because Demi-Fiend preferred physical skills - his strongest attacks all were physical.”

Something stirs in his heart and he can feel Demi-Fiend snapping to attention with interest.  **Try using my skills.**

_ In Goro’s apartment? Are you insane? _

**Your boy toy wouldn’t stay mad at you over some destroyed furniture.**

_ He isn't my- _

**Yeah, yeah whatever. Stay in denial I don’t give a shit. Just use my skills.**

Akira lets out a frustrated groan. “Demi-Fiend wants me to use his skills- wait I didn’t tell you guys about that one, did I?”

Several confused and horrified faces are his answer. Akira quickly explains to reassure them. “You guys know about the whole Louis thing, right? How Demi-Fiend showed up out of nowhere?”

Several nods.

“That night, I talked to Demi-Fiend in my dream. We came to an understanding.” He quickly summarizes their talk; his friends start looking somewhat more relaxed now. “Basically, he is a rat living rent-free in my brain and making mean comments.”

**Did you just call me a rat?** Demi-Fiend does not sound happy.

_ Yes. _

He doesn’t seem to have a comeback for that.

“So, he’s not…” Ann trails off, looking conflicted.

“Evil? Nah, just cranky and kinda bitchy. Very violent.” Akira shakes his head, amused when he hears Demi-Fiend’s offended grunt. “I’ll remember why he did all the stuff soon enough, so let’s not judge him yet?”

“That description kinda sounds like Goro-” Ann hits Ryuji’s shoulder, who groans. “Hey! I was gonna say like Goro but even in a worse mood!”

Goro doesn’t look happy, but he doesn’t dignify that with a comment. He turns to Akira instead. “He wants you to use his skills? That would ruin my apartment, absolutely not.”

_ Told you so. _

“They’re a bit too strong for me right now anyway.” Akira doesn’t particularly want to use them unless absolutely necessary. “They’re kinda draining.”

**Ugh, fine.** **You won’t weasel yourself out of this later.**

His friends nod in agreement. “I dunno about you guys, but I gotta get going! My mom needs me for something.” Ryuji looks apologetic. 

“We’re done anyway.” Akira shrugs; he wanted to hang out with his other confidants later anyhow. “Just remember we’ll be going to Mementos after the school trip.”

“School trip?” Goro and Yusuke ask, looking confused.

“Yeah, we’ll be going to a TV station soon.” Ann explains. Akira isn’t looking forward to the trip - he can’t imagine it would be very exciting.

“Interesting… I happen to have a TV appearance soon. Maybe it will align?” Oh? Why didn’t Akira hear anything about this yet? “Don’t look at me like that, it was supposed to be a secret.”

Ann looks excited. “Now I’m curious! I can’t wait for the trip!”

Goro smiles - but it looks somewhat strained. Akira holds back a frown. “Me as well.”

They chatter a bit more before all leaving the apartment, going there separate ways. Akira dreads the trip more than he did before - maybe he’s just needlessly paranoid.

**A bit of paranoia is helpful.**

_ Well, you aren’t. _

**I wasn’t trying to be.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst has been postponed have Demi-Fiend being a rat instead


	28. Chapter 28

The day of the school trip finally comes. Akira doesn’t want to go - Morgana doesn’t seem to be all that thrilled either. The first day is terribly boring. They did run into Goro though. He's been dodging every attempt to talk about his upcoming interview and quite frankly, Akira is worried.

He doesn't like doubting Goro likes this but he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Demi-Fiend refused to talk about it with him either - in general, he's been very quiet. He only shows up to bully Akira and leaves again.

Akira sighs tiredly. "Mona, am I being paranoid?" He whispers as they get seated. It's only a matter of minutes before the interview starts.

"Maybe a bit." The cat whispers back. "But that's not a bad thing."

That doesn't help at all.

Unfortunately the bad feeling Akira had turned out to be justified. He didn't expect Goro to go against them so viciously - hell everything that's coming out of his mouth is so out of character for him.

The Goro he knows wouldn't think like that- he wouldn't express himself like this. It's scary how well crafted the mask is; how well Goro wears it.

It makes Akira uneasy how easily all those lies fall from Goro's slip - how easily everyone accepts them.

"What the hell!?" Ryuji huffs angrily after the show, looking like he wants to kick something. "Why did he say all of that bullshit!?"

"Be quiet!" Ann whispers forcefully. "People are staring!" She drags them away to a hallway, hoping to draw less attention that way.

Ryuji is still frowning, looking extremely unhappy. “Do you think he’s gonna jump ship and sell us out now?”

Akira stays silent. He knows there must be a reason - Goro never does something on a whim. There is no way he’ll just throw them to the wolves just like that. Morgana peeks out of his bag and huffs, “Let’s just talk to him before we start making assumptions.” The cat looks as disgruntled as Ryuji but not nearly as furious.

“Akira?” Akira turns to Ann. She doesn’t look angry - she looks remarkably calm. Akira can feel himself becoming less tense. “What do you think?”

“He didn’t betray us.” The words are out before Akira can even fully think about them. Yes, he knows Goro is keeping something from him - he didn’t forget the gun Goro had that awful day - but he wouldn’t. “There is no way. It has to be a plan.”

“And you would be right about that.”

Akira nearly jumps out of his skin. Goro comes up from behind the corner - he must have heard all of that. That’s fine - they would have confronted him anyway - but it’s still somewhat unsettling.

And then Goro’s words sink in. “I was right about that then. You wouldn’t do that without reason.” The others go silent, clearly just as taken off guard as Akira is.

“Well, I did receive a script for this interview.” Goro admits looking as confident and calm as ever. “It was much more neutral than what I said - but I decided to… heat things up a bit.”

“But  _ why!?” _ Ryuji yells, clearly unhappy. “Dude! Everyone hates us now! Did you do that to get famous or whatever!?” Akira is certain that’s not the case. Why would the Detective Prince need more fame than he already has? What would Goro get out of this?

**You trust too easily.** Demi-Fiend’s taunting words ring in his ears and he misses what Ann says completely. 

_ I didn’t ask for your opinion.  _ Akira is in no mood to entertain Demi-Fiend’s snarky self right now.  _ I don’t have time for you right now. _

**Oooh, calm down there, thief boy. Did I hit a sore spot?** The reply sounds mocking and condescending. Akira grits his teeth.  **You’re going to regret this, you know.**

_ Shut up. Just leave me alone. _

To Akira’s surprise, Demi-Fiend does. He can tell that the demon didn’t go back to the deepest corners of his soul yet - he’s still near the surface just electing not to reply. Ugh, he can’t worry about this right now - he has to focus on Goro right now.

Thankfully he snaps back to attention when Goro explains his reason, “I can assure you, I’m not doing this for attention. I’m quite certain this will backfire spectacularly on me.” Akira doesn’t like where this is going. “I’m doing it for Morgana.”

“For me?” Morgana looks taken aback, wide-eyed and confused. “But why- Oh!” His face lights up in understanding. “For Mementos!”

That does make sense but Akira doubts that that’s all there is to it. He elicits not to mention his thoughts out loud.

“Wait- what about Mementos?” Ryuji blinks, anger forgotten.

“Maybe you should use that brain of yours?” Goro replies with the usual snark Akira got so used to. There is not a trace of the prince to be seen. Akira feels himself relax. “You do know we have to be in people’s minds to make progress in Mementos?”

“Any attention will get us further, even if it’s bad.” Ann shakes her head, “No- especially if it’s bad. This is going to get us way more popular sooner. That’s why you’re doing it.” 

“That’s correct.” Goro nods at Ann, looking pleased. “I was expecting you to figure it out, Ann. You would know the most about this kind of thing, am I right?”

Ann looks troubled, “Well yes, but are you sure this is okay? If we keep changing hearts the public opinion will change - your reputation…” 

“It would go down the drain.” Akira finishes for her, his eyes piercing Goro’s. “You know how quickly the masses change their minds. You’d be hated - are you really okay with that?” Their conversation in the bathhouse comes back to mind - Akira knows Goro likes the attention; craves it even. “We don’t know what levels this can get to. It might even affect your future career.” 

One that Goro never really thought about. 

A horrible feeling claws away at Akira’s heart.

“I’m quite sure.” Goro replies, his eyes determined. “It’s all for the… greater good. It will be refreshing to not have as many fangirls anymore.” Akira doesn’t like this plan.

**Why aren’t you objecting then?**

Why isn’t he?

“We can’t stop you anymore.” Morgana says after a moment. “You already made up your mind. I… thank you, Crow.” While the cat doesn’t look exactly happy, he does look grateful.

“What do you think, Joker?” Goro is looking directly at him, almost challenging him to reject his plan outright. Akira won’t, he can’t. 

Even so, he takes a moment to reply, “Every good thief has a detective chasing after them.” The media will eat this up. “But we can’t forget why we’re actually doing this. For Morgana, and for all those people that are powerless against all these rotten humans in power.”

“You object?” The challenging glint in Goro’s eyes intensifies.

Akira shakes his head. “No, just keeping us grounded.” Goro’s eyes widen for a split second before he masks his surprise. “We’re not here to be famous. We’re not here to get rich. We’re here because we want to change society.”

**Well said.** Demi-Fiend almost sounds... proud?  **But can you live up to your words?**

_ Of course.  _ Akira doesn’t doubt it for one second.  _ We can do this. You’ll see. _

Demi-Fiend doesn’t reply but Akira can tell he’s satisfied.

“You keep surprising me.” Goro laughs slightly and shakes his head. “Alright, we’re all in agreement.” He looks like a cat who just got his favorite snack. “Let’s notify Fox.”

Yusuke is somewhat critical of the news but doesn’t object. Akira isn’t surprised - Yusuke never cared about fame or fortune. 

With that out of the way, everyone lets out a relieved sigh. “Sorry about yelling at you, dude.” Ryuji scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. “I was just so angry about you talking shit about us. No offense but I just wanted to smack you real bad.”

“None taken.” Goro snorts. “I am rather punchable when I talk like that, aren’t I?” Akira’s taken aback by how casually Goro mentions his behavior on stage. He was certain they would just gloss over that.

“Why  _ did  _ you act like that?” Morgana questions, looking puzzled. “Seeing you smile so politely was kinda creepy.” That’s a bit ruder than Akira would have said it but he agrees.

“The fans eat it up.” Goro puts the fake smile on his face and Akira has to grimace. “That bad?”

“You look awful when you smile that fakely. I prefer your actual smile.” Those small, soft smiles when Goro things no one is looking. Those large smiles when he forgets himself and laughs at some stupid joke Akira made - Akira loves those. “You did act all polite when we met now that I think about it.”

“Would you have preferred if I called you an idiot and demanded you pay for my pants?”

“Yes.”

Goro blinks once and then laughs. “Akira, those pants were expensive.”

“Oh, never mind then.”

Somehow that makes them all laugh. It manages to cheer Akira up a bit. “I’m joking! I prefer the real you over that fake version every day.” Goro’s eyes widen in surprise and this time he can’t hide it from them.

“Yeah!” Ryuji agrees, nodding vigorously. “I wanted to deck that guy- he just made me so angry!” He looks furious just remembering it. Akira has to suppress a snort. “The real you is more fun, man. You have less of a stick up your ass.” 

“Thanks.” Goro says drily but Akira can tell he’s touched.

Still, Akira doesn’t want this conversation to end before he said his piece. “Ryuji’s right. You don’t have to… wear a mask around us. I’m sure Yusuke would agree.” His friends nod along earnestly.

Goro clenches his fists and has to look away. “...Thank you.” He coughs into his fist awkwardly. It’s cute to see how embarrassed he is. “I apologize, but I have to go. I’m afraid I have some appointments.”

“Ah, that’s too bad.” Morgana frowns sadly. “I wanted to go to that pancake looking place with all of you!”

“Do you mean Dome Town?” Goro taps his chin in thought. “We could go to the amusement park together once we all have time. Maybe some other time.”

“We’ll take Yusuke too.” Ann nods her head in agreement. “Until later then!”

They split up and Akira finds himself alone with Morgana on their way home. “Hey, Mona?”

“Hmm?”

It pains him to say but- “You know that Goro isn’t telling us something.”

“...Yeah.” Morgana looks up at him, an understanding glint in his eyes. “Do you distrust him because of that?”

“...No.” Maybe he should. Maybe Demi-Fiend is right. “I can’t bring myself too but… he had a gun, Morgana. The police wouldn’t give a teen detective a gun. But still…”

“I get it.” Morgana nudges him slightly. “He might be involved in something shady but… I don’t think he’ll hurt us. Besides - Louis Cyphre. Demi-Fiend. He was so helpful through all of that.”

“We’re not telling the others.” It’s not that Akira doesn’t trust them. It’s just that they would act too soon and without thinking - not to mention that Ann’s acting is horrible. “I think Goro knows I saw it. I don’t think he forgot. I bet if we ask him about it he’ll give me a perfectly reasonable explanation.”

“Let’s keep an eye on him.” Morgana suggests, but he looks troubled as he does so. “Just in case. I don’t think he has anything to do with that black mask guy but…”

“His Metaverse outfit.” Akira pauses for a moment. “It just doesn’t fit him. That’s not what his inner rebel looks like.” He’s certain of that - all the conversations he had with Goro make him certain that it would look way different. “It looks more like… his mask.”

“Let’s just be cautious.”

* * *

Akira lies in his bed, Morgana already asleep. Goro, who came home a few hours after him is already snoozing peacefully. Despite that, Akira can’t sleep.

**You really don’t want to distrust him, don’t you?** Demi-Fiend doesn’t sound mocking this time. He sounds…

He sounds tired.

_ I don’t.  _ Akira gazes at Goro’s sleeping form. His heart clenches painfully.  _ He’s so important to me. I don’t want to… _

An exhausted sigh.  **You don’t want to fight him. You don’t want to break the bonds you have forged.**

_ That’s right…  _ Demi-Fiend had to fight his friends - they all died. Just the thought of repeating that makes Akira nauseous.  _ Do you have any advice? _

Akira doubts he’ll get any. Demi-Fiend doesn’t seem to like him-

**Just keep bonding with him.** Demi-Fiend sounds surprisingly gentle.  **Keep being his friend. Even if he’s on the wrong side of this conflict, he won’t want to fight you either. I… I didn’t want to lose my friends. Don’t lose yours. Especially not if you love him that much.** That’s the longest Akira ever heard Demi-Fiend speak. He’s stunned.

It takes him a second to reply.  _...I will. I refuse to lose any of them. Goro- he went through a lot. I want to help him. I want him to get better. _

**You love him.** There is no bite in Demi-Fiend’s words.

Akira doesn’t have it in him to deny it anymore.  _ I think I do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been kinda busy this week. I started playing Among Us a whole lot with my friends and. well. FGO started a really big event and I play that game a whole lot.
> 
> Anyway! Akira finally gets his head out of his ass.


	29. Chapter 29

Naoki is full of rage. He always has been and he always will be. He isn’t sure why this is the case - one day he woke up, dissatisfied with how the world worked; dissatisfied with the system. One day he realized the world is unfair and ugly.

One day he got the chance to change everything.

So what if he’s some sort of demon now? So what that his friends are all missing? He has power now - the power to change the world to his liking.

Except he doesn’t, not really.

Naoki doesn’t get to shape the world. All he gets to do is to choose the one who will shape it. That’s not what he wants. He doesn’t want to bow to someone else’s will. He isn’t weak- so why can’t he change this world to his own beliefs?

The day he watches Hijiri die, he realizes power isn’t everything.

Yes, it would get him far - but clearly not far enough. Naoki needs more - not just power, but influence. Maybe even an ally. His friends - their Reasons - it’s not something Naoki can support. It shouldn’t pain him as much as it does. He’s a demon - he should have left all that human emotion behind.

Except he didn’t. Naoki still loves his friends, his teacher. Watching Hijiri die - watching his friends turn into abominations - shadows of their former self… It pains him immensely. He can’t even bring himself to follow Takao-sensei’s Reason. He never even thought about siding with Hikawa either.

What should he do? What can he do?

The candelabrum burns brightly. Ah, yes. 

Naoki had defeated every Fiend he came across so far - well, with the exception of Dante. The old man and that woman - they’re powerful. They must be able to influence the Vortex World to some extent.

What if Naoki chooses their path? It’s a big risk - he isn’t certain what he’s walking into after all - but the potential rewards…

He’s been neglecting the Labyrinth of Amala - Naoki should get back to explore its depths. Maybe this path might be a rewarding one.

What does he have left to lose? His friends might not be dead, but they’re gone forever - transformed and unrecognizable.

Why shouldn’t Naoki do the same?

* * *

When Akira wakes up he doesn’t feel like himself. His heart is heavy - it takes him a moment to recognize the emotion. Grief. It’s not his own. It takes him even less time to remember the dream.

_ Demi-Fiend?  _

Silence.

_ ….Naoki? _

**Don’t call me that.** A short pause.  **Please.**

Akira almost recoils. 

**I won’t explain the dream.** Demi-Fiend sounds so exhausted. The grief he feels only feels heavier.

_ You don’t have to.  _ Akira understands it anyway.  _ Is there… anything I can do?  _ After yesterday he wants to try to be actually nice to his other half. They’re stuck together, they’ll have to make it work out.

There is a long period of silence. Akira watches Goro sleep while he waits for Demi-Fiend’s response. It’s early in the morning - he has plenty of time before school starts. He won’t rush Demi-Fiend.

With the quietest voice Akira has ever heard from his past self, Demi-Fiend speaks up,  **Can I… go to school today instead of you?**

Akira didn’t expect that. He had no idea that Demi-Fiend would have any interest in doing that.  _ If you promise not to fuck anything up. _

Demi-Fiend snorts.  **Fine, I won’t punch anyone in the face. Happy?** The change of tone catches Akira off guard.

_ Fine with me, just let me explain this to Goro. _

Another snort, but this time Demi-Fiend doesn’t comment. Akira is glad about that - actually acknowledging his feelings left him embarrassed and unsure how to act. Well, first he should get ready. He’d rather not do this in his pajamas.

After breakfast, Akira drags both Goro and Morgana upstairs. Both look incredibly confused. Akira decides to just be blunt. “I uh… I kinda gave Demi-Fiend the permission to possess me today.” 

Goro almost drops his phone. He looks like he swallowed a lemon. “What in the actual  _ fuck,  _ Akira?” 

Morgana looks ready to scream so Akira decides to cut them off, “Listen! Listen I kinda remembered some depressing stuff and… please let me do this?”

Demi-Fiend stays silent in his mind but it’s obvious he’s sticking close to the surface. He feels… anxious. 

Huh. Despite everything, Demi-Fiend is just a teen like Akira. It’s weird to think about.

Morgana gives him a disappointed look. “Akira… why do you keep stumbling into these situations?” At Akira’s pleading look, Morgana sighs. “Fine, fine! You have the okay from me. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Goro?” Akira turns his pleading puppy eyes at Goro. 

The conflict in Goro’s eyes is amusing to watch. Akira can see the moment he gives in. “Ugh, fine. Don’t come crying to me if he beats someone up. I’m not going to take responsibility.”

“ **I’m not a baby.”** Demi-Fiends spits out, tone aggressive. He crosses his arms- it feels weird not being in control of his own actions. It doesn’t feel as bad as it did the first time - maybe because Akira trusts him more?  **“I can take care of myself.”**

Goro raises his brows but then smiles cheerfully. “Certainly. That’s why you died in your teenage years and got reincarnated. I must apologize for assuming you’re incompetent.”

Akira can feel Demi-Fiend gritting his teeth in anger. The violent thoughts swirl in their head. It’s disorienting to be so close to the surface - he doesn’t know which thoughts are his. Is that why Demi-Fiend only appears for short moments? 

Suddenly, his body moves and Akira realized he missed the entire conversation in his confusion. It’s starting to make him feel sick.

Most likely sensing his discomfort, Demi-Fiend speaks to him,  **You’re trying too hard to stay on the surface. Let go, nothing will happen.**

_ But- _

**I’ll wake you up.**

He hesitates for a long moment. Demi-Fiend offers no comforting words, he doesn’t try to convince Akira to do anything.

It takes a moment, but Akira lets go.

* * *

Demi-Fiend has no idea why he asked for this. Okay, that’s a lie - he knows exactly why but he’ll continue to deny it. 

Anyway, he didn’t stop to think about his other self’s friends. Akechi keeps giving him suspicious looks and Morgana keeps poking out of the bag just to keep and an eye on him. It’s incredibly annoying.

“I’m not going to eat anyone.” He finally forces out as they wait for their trains. 

Akechi raises an eyebrow. Demi-Fiend has to admit that Akira has taste in the look department. “Oh? Why would I ever assume you’d do anything like that?”

“Cut it with the bullshit.” Demi-Fiend growls, getting angrier by the minute. “It’s annoying. What do I gain from killing anyone here?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t the one that ended the entire multiverse.” Is Akechi’s cheerful response.

Demi-Fiend has to stop himself from wincing. He walked into that one. “I have no interest in doing that again.” He never really had any in the first place. He just wanted-

No, not now.

“Of course you don’t, how rude of me.” The honey is dripping from Akechi’s words, sugar-sweet but oh so poisonous.

Demi-Fiend wants to reply but Akechi’s glare sharpens, his aura feels more threatening. Almost… demonlike. He tenses.

“If you do anything to jeopardize Akira’s reputation or get him into jail or worse you will pay.” There is no hint of the fake sweetness from before. The words come out sharply and aggressively. Demi-Fiend can practically see the fire in Akechi’s eyes. “Trust me, I’ll find a way.”

“How interesting.” What did  _ he  _ do with this kid? It feels similar to what Demi-Fiend became, but less… potent. Something like worry strikes his heart for a moment- ah, Akira’s emotion. “Fine, fine. I don’t give a shit about this world anyway.”

_ But you used to. _

No, Naoki did - but Demi-Fiend won’t give Akira that answer. He keeps his thoughts to himself and chooses to ignore the attempt at conversation.

Akechi’s aggressive display eases up slightly. “For Akira’s past life, you’re rather pathetic.” Demi-Fiend clenches his fists. “Regardless, I’ll be leaving you in Morgana’s capable paws. The others know, so don’t even attempt to flee.”

“Tch.” Demi-Fiend scoffs but nods. “Whatever. Go get your train or the precious Detective Prince is going to be late.” Maybe he shouldn’t be this dismissive with Akira’s friends but who cares? It’s not like it concerns him.

Akechi nods at him and Demi-Fiend glares at his back once he turns around. Prick. A prick Akira is unfortunately fond of - by some extend he shares that emotion. That just makes him try to be negative harder.

“Hey.” The fucking cat now too?

“What?” Demi-Fiend whispers back. He’s ready to push Akira back in control at this point. This was a bad idea.

“What should we call you?” Morgana looks up at him and Demi-Fiend has to fight to keep his expression neutral. What the fuck?

The bewildered question falls out of his mouth before he can think about it, “What do you mean?”

“We can’t call you Akira, obviously. Joker is out too.” That’s- that’s.

“I’m not talking about this now.” Demi-Fiend manages to find a spot to sit on the train. Akira’s urging him to use his time for something productive. It’s a good way to escape the conversation with Morgana. He takes out a book Akira started a while ago and reads. 

Morgana doesn’t look happy about being ignored but he’ll just have to deal with it.

Before he knows it, he’s in front of Shujin’s gates. “This school looks even more depressing in person.”

Ryuji is in front of the gates, perking up once he sees Demi-Fiend. Oh no.

“Yo, Akira!” Demi-Fiend cringes. “Took you some time man!”

“Ryuji!” Morgana hisses. “Didn’t Goro text you?”

“Nah, he did.” Ryuji shrugs but he’s still tenser than usual. Good. “Just figured we should still call him Akira when we’re in school.”

Morgana gasps, “Oh! That’s smart, Ryuji! I didn’t expect that from you.” Oh wow. Akira should teach his cat some manners.

“Can it, cat!” Morgana makes outraged noises but Demi-Fiend turns him out. “So, you know where to go?” Ryuji doesn’t look hostile - it confuses him.

He blinks. “Uh. Yes.” Ryuji grins at him and Demi-Fiend’s confusion only grows. 

“Great! Ann’s waiting for you in your classroom.” Ryuji claps his back forcefully. “Nice to meet ya by the way.” He actually manages to say that sentence a bit more quietly. Demi-Fiend is almost impressed.

He nods at Ryuji and makes his way to the classroom. Ann is already sitting in her usual seat. They make eye contact. Unlike Ryuji, she looks on more on guard - but still not hostile as Akechi had been. Interesting.

The first hour starts- Demi-Fiend forgot how utterly boring class was. The added feature of the cat hiding is amusing though. And so is the invention of smartphones. Much more convenient than Naoki’s old flip-phone.

He blinks when he sees a message from Akechi.

**Goro:** _ How is school so far? _

Why the fuck is the damn detective attempting to do small talk with Demi-Fiend?

**Akira:** _ why the fuck are you talking to me _

Demi-Fiend grimaces at the name - but it’s too much effort to change it. It’s not that he doesn’t know how not at all.

**Goro:** _ Simply checking on you. I have to make sure you don’t completely ruin Akira’s grades. _

**Akira:** _ sure i don’t care _

He’s about to put his phone away when it buzzes again. Ugh. Annoying.

**Goro:** _ If you ruin him I will ruin you. _

Before Demi-Fiend responds, he checks on Akira. Asleep - and that deeply. That’s perfect.

**Akira:** _ listen up you can’t ruin me without harming akira we’d both die _

**Akira:** _ so fuck you and your threats you can’t do shit to me and you know it _

Morgana is glancing at him suspiciously but Demi-Fiend won’t show him the screen. He’ll delete the entire conversation later anyway.

Akechi’s still typing but Demi-Fiend is faster.

**Akira:** _ so be thankful i don’t want to ruin this chance _

**Goro:** _ I see. We won’t have any problems then. However, I’ll keep watching you. _

**Akira:** _ simp _

**Goro:** _ What? _

**Akira:** _ gonna delete this conversation now, don’t think you want akira to know about it _

**Goro:** _ ….Do that. _

Demi-Fiend deletes the messages with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demi-Fiend POV! will be much rarer than Akechi POV
> 
> and yes dante dmc is canon to this fic because I haven't played the raidou version AND because it's funny


	30. Chapter 30

At lunchtime, Ann drags Demi-Fiend away to meet up with Ryuji. The other two seem angry - probably because of all the gossip they’ve been hearing today. 

Ryuji even punches a vending machine in anger. “Ugh! I know it’s the plan and all, but all the shit-talking pisses me off!”

Demi-Fiend raises his brow. He knows that Ryuji is rather loud - but he never realized just how loud. How did no one figure them out yet?

_Stupid luck._ Akira’s voice whispers to him. He sounds sleepy. He must have just woken up.

**I like how you’re just accepting that.**

Akira gives him a mental shrug.

“We doing all this stuff as the Phantom Thieves because we want to help to start with!” Ryuji yells and Demi-Fiend feels he should probably shut him up. 

Thankfully Ann does it for him. “You’re being way too loud.”

“Who cares? Everybody’s talking about this stuff anyways.” Ryuji shrugs carelessly. “Would be weirder if we were whispering.”

Demi-Fiend bites back a groan. Not even dumb luck is enough if they’re been this unsubtle. Thankfully Morgana shares his dismay, declaring them too careless. He decides to throw his own two cents in, “Detective boy is probably getting his panties in a twist over this.” 

“For a good reason.” Sighs Morgana and Demi-Fiend has to give him that point. If he were Akechi he would probably be in a state of constant stress.

“Anyway,” Ryuji shrugs again, his anger forgotten. “We can’t let the cops scare us outta doin’ our thing.”

And that’s when the camera goes off. Demi-Fiend actually groans this time. Goddammit. This just had to happen today, didn’t it? “What do you think you’re doing?” 

The girl who snaps the picture doesn’t even flinch at his aggressive tone. It’s impressive, Demi-Fiend has sent demons running with less. She only smiles at him like he’s a little child and says, “You three seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous.”

Demi-Fiend’s eyebrows shoot up. Fun? What about him radiates that he’s having _fun?_

“Are you snoopin’ on us again?” Ryuji engages with her and Demi-Fiend decides to stay out of it. This isn’t his journey. And maybe he’s a bit embarrassed about having forgotten her name.

**...What was her name-**

_Figure it out yourself._

He’s about to reply to Akira but then Ann’s icy tone throws him back into the argument.

“...You’re student council president, right? Wouldn’t you have known about Kamoshida?” Her eyes as hard as steel, Ann is unflinching as she argues against the other girl. Demi-Fiend tenses and clenches his fists.

He had agreed wholeheartedly with Akira that Kamoshida had deserved to die - but Ann had decided against that. She had earned Demi-Fiend’s respect that day- not that she will ever know.

“Of course not!” The brown-haired girl looks pained. “He honestly was a good teacher until that day…” What a bunch of bullshit.

Ann argues more against the student council presidents, her temper flaring up but her demeanor icy. It takes every ounce of self-control Demi-Fiend has not to attack that girl for spewing such nonsense.

By all means, Demi-Fiend shouldn’t care about these petty arguments. He shouldn’t care what kind of idiocy and bullshit people pull in this life. It’s Akira’s problems to deal with, not his.

He’s angry anyway.

_Chill out, you can’t attack anyone._ Surprisingly, Akira doesn’t sound worried. Demi-Fiend honestly wonders what goes on in his head when he isn’t sharing.

**I know. Jail would be boring.**

Eventually, the girl, sounding defeated, leaves them alone.

Ann’s eyes are full of determination as she says, “I would be ashamed if we end this.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji shouts, his eyes practically sparkling. “It’s about time we find our next target too.”

“This is nice and all,” Demi-Fiend breaks up their conversation when he sees students passing them. He might as well help Akira a bit for once. “but I have a question.”

The two raise their brows at him. Even Morgana peeks out of the bag to look at him in confusion.

“What was that girl’s name again?” It’s annoying that he can’t recall it. Akira must know it but the bastard won’t speak. He didn’t expect Ryuji to burst out laughing. Demi-Fiend frowns at him. “What’s so funny about that?”

“Is that why you didn’t speak up?” Demi-Fiend frowns harder. “It is! I’m so right.” Ryuji’s face looks oddly punchable right now. 

_No._

**I didn’t do anything-**

_No._

Demi-Fiend sighs. “Just tell me the damn name already.” Is this why Akira won’t tell him? To embarrass him? How petty.

_You’re just as petty as me._

Okay, that’s true, Demi-Fiend can’t deny that.

“Her name is Nijima Makoto.” Ann finally informs him, probably haven taken pity on him. “She’s the student council president, as you probably guessed. I never could get along with her…”

“She seemed stuck up.” Demi-Fiend shrugs. “Kinda like Akechi but with more of a stick up her ass.” He isn’t exactly fond of that girl. Not the best first impression he ever got from someone. “Trivializing all that bullshit…”

Ann frowns and nods at him. “Yeah, I don’t think I can ever get along with her…” She sighs and her posture grows more relaxed. “So, you know about what happened with Kamoshida?”

Demi-Fiend doubts this is an appropriate lunch discussion but it gets them away from the Phantom Thieves, which is a big plus. “I know a lot about Akira’s life.” He answers with a shrug.

“Yeah, but how much?” Ryuji scratches the back of his head, confused. “I don’t really get what’s going on with you and Akira anyway.”

“That’s fair.” Demi-Fiend replies just as the cat pokes out of his bag. “It’s kinda complicated-”

“Do you get anything, Ryuji?” Morgana snipes at him. These two like fighting, don’t they?

“Shut up! I get plenty of things! This shit’s just complicated as hell!” Frustrated, Ryui kicks the vending machine. “So you’re Akira but also you’re your own person? Living in his brain? Possessing him or something?”

“I’m not possessing him.” Demi-Fiend snaps back, defensive. He’s not! He got permission to take over the body! He’s just living here.

Ann tilts her head, “But aren’t you kinda dead and in his body? That’s totally possession.”

“It’s not when it’s reincarnation!” Demi-Fiend hisses and then realizes he probably shouldn’t have said that out loud. Some students are looking at them oddly. He can’t tell if it’s the usual glares of scorn Akira normally gets or not. “Ugh, fuck this. Let’s talk about this after school with the rest of your little band of thieves so I won’t have to repeat myself 500 times.”

“Okay dude, you can chill it with the aggression, ya know.” Before Demi-Fiend can say that Ryuji can stick his dude somewhere else, the bell rings. Ah, the joy of school. 

They walk back to their classroom, Ann shooting him some uncertain looks. “What?” He might as well sort this out before it gets awkward.

“You’re really…” She trails off.

“Aggressive? Angry? Feral?” Demi-Fiend fills in for her.

“...combative.” Ann shakes her head. “Hot-headed? I didn’t expect you to be like this, Akira is always so calm and collected.” He can’t tell what she’s thinking, but it doesn’t seem to be judgmental. How odd.

Demi-Fiend snorts so hard he almost stumbles. “That’s what he wants you to think. He’s a mess.”

Akira takes offense to that and whines, _Hey. I’m totally cool and collected and all that stuff._

**And I’m Princess Peach.**

_You know Video Games?_ The shock in Akira’s voice is almost insulting.

**I’m not fucking stupid and sleeping the whole time okay.** Demi-Fiend just lacks a bit of modern knowledge - he couldn’t keep up with everything when Akira was a kid and he wasn’t aware most of the time. He’s slowly getting the hang of the new stuff. Maybe.

“I mean I know that.” Ann laughs and shakes her head. “But he’s just… way more calm than you? I don’t know, he can get pretty intense in fights but…”

Demi-Fiend is not about to drop the bombshell that are Akira’s bottles up anger issues on her. “Eh, he’s more chill than me.” Not a lie, but that’s probably not hard. “But it’s not like he never gets angry. He has plenty of fire in his heart.” More than the usual person even. Demi-Fiend isn’t exactly the best person to gauge this though.

“I wish I could have that self-control…” Demi-Fiend almost snorts again. His fool of another half doesn’t have any. They arrive in the classroom before he can say that, unfortunately.

_Are you done burning me and exposing me now?_ Despite his words, Akira doesn’t sound angry. Okay, maybe a bit angry.

**Didn’t want me spilling so many secrets?** Demi-Fiend doesn’t think he said anything too private, but he understands where the concern comes from. Akira always has been rather private - and so was Naoki when he was still alive. 

_You didn’t say much._ Akira answers after a moment. _You just said a bit more than I wanted you._

Demi-Fiend stays silent; he knows Akira has more to say.

_I like having privacy._ The remark comes out quiet.

Demi-Fiend knows that and he does maybe feel just a tiny bit bad about it. **When we meet up after school I’m gonna expose more about us. You know that.**

_Don’t talk about my parents._ Demi-Fiend already figured that. _Or about anything that happened in my old school._ Hmm, no talking about the friendless lonely past, huh?

**Wanna keep your secrets that bad? It’s not like you killed someone.** Yet anyway. That might change.

_I know, I just… I want to tell my story on my own terms._

**That’s fair. I’ll just spill necessary shit.** Demi-Fiend wasn’t planning on dropping all of the trauma out of nowhere anyway, but he’ll try to watch what he says more regardless. **...For what it’s worth I’m… sorry I said more than I should.**

He can feel Akira’s shock at his words. It takes him a moment to compose himself. _Thanks, Demi-Fiend. I appreciate it._

Demi-Fiend acknowledges Akira’s reply with a mental nod and then starts paying attention to the lecture, only to find he already went through this subject in his first life. How convenient. Maybe Akira can dream up some memories of his school days next time? He wouldn’t have to waste that much time studying.

* * *

Goro raises his brow at the message Demi-Fiend send in the group chat.

**Akira:** _hi im demifiened and im being forced to write this message cuz a certain girl with blond hair is threatening me  
l_ _ets meet up after school somewhere so she can stop doing that_

**Goro:** _That’s the worst invite to an afterschool activity I have ever seen._

**Yusuke:** _How dramatic. Is she threatening you at gunpoint? Or with a knife? Or is she blackmailing you? I need to know the details._

**Ryuji:** _For your artistic vision or whatever?_

**Yusuke:** _Yes._

**Ann:** _I’m not threatening him! He’s just being mean! :( I just told him I would go shopping with him because Akira’s clothes aren’t his style AT ALL!_

**Akira:** _dont i dont care about clothes drop it_

**Goro:** _I do have to agree, Akira’s laid back but yet stylish clothes look odd when Demi-Fiend is in control. However, I doubt that’s going to be an issue since Akira is in control all the time._

**Akira:** _what the simp says_

**Goro:** _Stop calling me that!_

**Akira:** _no_

**Ryuji:** _dsjkfhdskghjdsg_

**Ann:** _ADFGSFGDGHFGH_

**Yusuke:** _What is a… simp?_

**Akira:** _no._

**Ann:** _We’ll tell you when you’re older <3 _

Goro furiously googled what the word meant after the last text conversation he had with Demi-Fiend. He now absolutely hates that word and never wants to see it again - it’s the furthest from the truth as you can get. Goro isn’t a simp. He’s not!

**Akira:** _anyway meet up after school cuz i realized people think im possessing akira or something and thats just dumb_

**Ryuji:** _Hey! This stuff is complicated okay_

**Akira:** _aha_

**Ryuji:** _You even said so earlier!_

**Akira:** _aha_

**Ryuji:** _AGH_

**Goro:** _I see you have grown familiar with Demi-Fiend’s brand of infuriation._

**Ann:** _Let’s meet up at our current hideout?_

**Akira:** _sounds good leblanc probs has customers right now_

**Goro:** _I will meet you there._

Goro pockets his phone with a sigh. He is curious to find out how the relationship between Akira and Demi-Fiend truly works. Besides, this is a prime opportunity to get some information out of Demi-Fiend as well. The location isn’t the safest but it will do.

He had wanted to spend time with Demi-Fiend after school anyway - he doesn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone with Akira’s body. Morgana is with him but the cat won’t be able to do much if he decides to go rogue.

Judging from their conversation Demi-Fiend has but no interest in doing that it won’t harm to be cautious. Demi-Fiend has shown that he has no hesitation in killing people in the past after all.

_Ha, like you can judge, murderer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto shows up for the first time! And Goro, my boy, just accept that you're a simp and move on.  
> I've been a bit busy so updates probs are only going to be on weekends now, depends on how busy life gets and how much I get to write.


	31. Chapter 31

The Teikyu Building is as filled with people as ever. Goro quickly finds his team at the accessway, waiting for him. At least he isn’t the last one to arrive - Yusuke hasn’t shown up yet. He spots Akir- Demi-Fiend and can’t help but study him. His whole demeanor is alien, not fitting on Akira’s body. Goro isn’t a fan of letting Demi-Fiend be in control. Not at all. 

“My apologies for making you wait.” He addresses the whole group but his eyes remain fixed on Demi-Fiend. “How was school?” 

Demi-Fiend looks right back at him, unflinching. "...Fine." He pauses. "We met a girl today. Nijima Makoto."

From the corner of his eye, Goro can tell that Ryuji is getting nervous. Still... "Nijima?" Goro blinks. "Nijima Makoto… ah, yes. My coworker did mention she had a sister. I wasn't aware she's attending Shujin as well."

"Coworker?" Ryuji raises his brow.

"Nijima Sae. A prosecutor. I handled quite a few cases with her." What business would they have with Nijima's sister of all people? "...What did you do?"

"Ask Ryuji." Demi-Fiend looks completely unconcerned. It infuriates Goro to no end.

Goro proceeds to look at Ryuji and raises his brow. Ryuji squirms, shifting nervously. “I may have… uh… talked loudly about being Phantom Thieves?”

Goro sighs. “That’s nothing new. I could have told you that.” Unfortunately, Ryuji wouldn’t know what being discreet means even if it hit him in the face.

“Nijima-san made a photo of us. I think she’s onto us.” Ann answers for Ryuji, her face set into a frown. “I can’t stand her. She had to have known about Kamoshida and she didn’t do ANYTHING.”

“It would be bad if she mentions her suspicions to Sae-san.” Goro frowns, tapping his chin. Sae works way too close to Shido’s ears. If she got wind of it… if the SIU Director were to listen to her… “This is a bad situation.”

“What is?” Yusuke’s voice rings out behind him. Goro turns around and spots him. “What did I miss?”

The others get Yusuke caught up as Goro continues to brainstorm. Demi-Fiend doesn’t join the others, he just keeps staring at Goro intensely. It’s bothersome and distracting. Goro wishes he would stop - his eyes look like Akira’s, but somehow wrong. It’s unsettling.

“Any ideas, detective?” Demi-Fiend’s taunting tone gets on his nerve. “Or did you get stumped by something so simple?”

Goro grits his teeth. “Be silent. Of course, I have a plan.” A mediocre one, but it should do. “I will talk with Sae-san, mention her sister. I’ll gauge her reaction. If that isn’t enough, I’ll talk to Nijima-san myself. Try to press information out of her and pretend it’s for the investigation.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Goro forgot that Morgana is Demi-Fiend’s bag. “It’s not foolproof but it’s better than nothing! How will you get the older Nijima to talk to you though?”

“...I’ll invite her to sushi.” Now that he thinks about it, Goro hasn’t been out with her to lunch in a while. “We have lunch together frequently. It shouldn’t be too odd.” It shouldn’t be too odd if he suggests it, he’ll frame it as an apology for being so busy lately. “She has been a bit stressed though.”

“So! That stuffs been dealt with!” Ryuji shouts, looking like they already won. Goro does his best not to frown. He has never been a fan of Ryuji’s carefree attitude. “And now, can you please explain the possession stuff?”

Demi-Fiend lets out a frustrated sigh. “It’s not possession. I told you that so many times.” He looks annoyed. Good.

“We need a name for this guy too!” Morgana exclaims. “Saying Demi-Fiend all the time is a mouthful.” That’s true - but giving a demon a nickname seems… odd.

“What should we call you?” Yusuke inquires, his voice is curious. Goro can’t deny he’s interested - what in God’s name would Demi-Fiend pick as a nickname? He doesn’t seem like the imaginative sort. “Is there anything you prefer?”

“Huh.” Demi-Fiend’s eyes widen briefly before his face falls back into the semi-annoyed expression it’s defaulted in. “I’m shit at nicknames. Why the hell do you want me to pick?”

“I suppose we could just call you by your human name?” Goro wouldn’t- simply because Akira asked him not to- but he can resist annoying Demi-Fiend. He rubs Goro the wrong way. 

“No.” Demi-Fiend shakes his head, expression dark. “Don’t you dare.” Goro wonders what’s so bad about it. It’s just a name - a normal-sounding name at that. Why is Demi-Fiend so against that? Why does he hate it?

“Then come up with something better.” Goro couldn’t care less what he comes up with - he won’t use the nickname regardless. It’s sentimental nonsense - and, well… He might have a grudge against Demi-Fiend for making Akira’s life harder.

“How about…” Demi-Fiend trails off, his face set in a frustrated frown. “Ugh. I really suck at names.”

“And yet you keep calling me simp.” Goro can hear Ann choke in the background. He sighs.

“That’s not a fucking nickname.” Demi-Fiend scowls. “Ugh, fine how about something like… Tenma.”

“...That’s just demon in Japanese.” How boring. What did Goro expect? “Can’t you come up with something better?”

“Oh, fuck off.” 

“I think it’s a good name!” Ann says, smiling. “Let’s call you Tenma in public then!” Really, Ann? Why must you betray Goro like this?

“Tenma…. yes, yes I can see it. It fits.” Yusuke nods in agreement. “Shall we refer to you as Demi-Fiend in private? Or would you prefer Tenma?”

Demi-Fiend looks at them and shakes his head. “Do whatever the fuck you want. I’m Demi-Fiend and that ain’t changing. I’m not your pet.”

“Demi-Fiend in private then.” Yusuke nods to himself, not looking phased in the slightest. “Well then, Tenma, how about you start the discussion?”

“Should we really do it here? In the middle of a goddamn accessway?” Demi-Fiend doesn’t look impressed. Far from it. “That’s like inviting that Makoto chick to stalk us or something.”

Goro raises his brow. “Do you think she’ll be that desperate to catch the thieves? From the brief description Sae-san gave me, I didn’t get the impression she would care about something like this.”

Ann shakes her head. “No, definitely. I bet she’s doing it for extra credit or something pathetic like that.” 

“I see…” There is a lot of aggression towards Njima’s younger sister. Goro hasn’t interacted with her - but he should soon. Adress the problem by its roots. “Well, regardless. Let’s do what we gathered for.”

“Oh! We could go to a karaoke bar.” Ann suggests, nodding to herself. “There is one nearby - it should give us enough privacy.” Not as much as Goro would like but he rather not volunteer his apartment right now.

“Ugh, fine. I’m not singing though.” Demi-Fiend looks as disgruntled as ever but at least he agreed. They make their way to the karaoke bar.

* * *

As Ann said, it’s nearby. Not even after 15 minutes they arrive. They get a corner for themselves and order drinks as well. Might as well get comfortable.

With a sigh, Demi-Fiend ponders over what to start. He doesn’t have a clue what Akira’s friends aren’t understanding in the first place. So maybe he should ask. “Where do you want me to start?”

“How much do you know?” Ryuji is the one to ask the question. Demi-Fiend is surprised. He expected Akechi to grill him with questions. Said detective is instead silently studying him, his eyes never once straying away from him. It’s… a bit intense.

“About Akira? About what’s going on?” 

Ryuji shrugs. Great.

Demi-Fiend sighs. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been there since Akira’s been born. I’m his instincts, his deepest, darkest desires. His rage and his sorrow. I’m part of him.” That came out more edgy than intended. “I didn’t retain my original personality - I wasn’t aware, I didn’t have conscious thought as I do now. I was… emotions. Instincts. Leftovers from another life.”

Ryuji looks lost. Ann is nodding along, Yusuke as well. Both look incredibly interested. Akechi isn’t saying anything, his face a stoic mask of indifference. It can’t fool Demi-Fiend. There is a glimmer of interest in the detective’s dark eyes.

Since no one is saying anything, Demi-Fiend sees that as a cue to continue. “I don’t know everything about this world. I only know Akira’s feelings, some events that impacted him in some way and some fleeting moments of his life. My knowledge outside of Akira himself is… fragmented you could say.”

Akira is oddly silent in his mind, but Demi-Fiend knows he’s listening with interest. This is something he wanted to know as well.

Akechi narrows his eyes. “Do you mean to say you know everything about Akira? All his secrets, all his memories- but nothing about the world he lives in? That doesn’t sound possible. I doubt that.”

“I never said I don’t know anything. I caught important things about this time period, but nothing Akira has no interest in. Hell, even shit he’s interested in I didn’t manage to catch sometimes.” Demi-Fiend explains defensively. He isn’t fucking stupid. “As I said, I wasn’t a person. Just instincts and all that shit. I know his important memories.”

“How did you become aware anyway?” Ann asks, her voice filled with curiosity. “Did it happen recently?”

“So, that Hikaru chick or Louis, whatever.” Everyone tenses once the sentence leaves Demi-Fiend’s lips. “You probably guessed… she has something to do with it. You would be right.”

“What did she do?” Morgana had gotten out of the bag. “Akira always behaved oddly when he saw her- was that you?”

“Well - at the start? No. This is where it gets kinda tricky.” Demi-Fiend takes a sip of his drink. His throat is starting to get dry from all the talking. “I reacted when I felt her- when Akira saw her. Instincts went chaotic and all that. I started getting more and more aware the more he interacted with her.”

“Did you fully form when she… when Louis gave him that gift?” The cat looks concerned. “That’s when he got all the powers and everything…”

“Hm… yes, around that time. I wasn’t fully awake though.” It almost was something like a coma. “When Louis decided to take on the form of the blond kid and Akira talked to him? That’s when I actually woke up. Now I’m aware of everything that’s happened, now I have my individual thoughts and emotions, separate from Akira. We still share… some things though.”

“It’s Louis’s fault then.” Akechi looks thoughtful. He always looks so handsome when he does- ugh. He hates that he shares that stupid fondness Akira has for him. It interferes with his ability to stay mean. “He must have pulled you back into awareness with that thing- the Magatama.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Was my source of power.” Demi-Fiend answers with a shrug. “He was the one that gave it to me in the first place. He must have known it would drag me out. I just have no idea why.”

“Who is that guy?” Ryuji finally asks what they’re all thinking. Akira presses even closer to the surface.

Demi-Fiend hesitates. “...Give me a good reason why I should tell you.” He shouldn’t. Knowing who it is won’t benefit them. Knowing just how outmatched they are will kill their spirit.

“Why are you hesitant?” Akechi narrows his eyes, his face stormy. “This is the first time I have ever seen you be anything but confident. Are you scared? Is that why you refuse to participate in this fight?”

Demi-Fiend bristles. “You have no fucking clue what you’re talking about. You have no idea what you’re up against. This isn’t my fight.”

_Hey, I don’t think that-_

**Stay out of this.**

“It isn’t?” Akechi’s voice takes on a dangerously low tone. “Pray and tell - how isn’t it? Isn’t this someone from your old life? Isn’t that your powers Akira is getting? How dare you run away from the mess you’ve created!”

“I don’t give a shit about this world.” Demi-Fiend growls out. “I wasn’t supposed to exist like this. I’m not playing Louis’s stupid fucking games anymore. I’m tired of his bullshit.” Realizing that he started gripping the table he lets go before he can break it. “I had my journey. I had my ending. Why the hell should I join this one?”

“Because it’s your responsibility!” Akechi slams his fist on the table. His face is furious - Demi-Fiend didn’t think he would be able to get this angry. “You brought this mess to us. You’re the reason all of this is happening in the first place. You’re the reason Louis is targetting us- targetting Akira.”

_...He’s right. you know. You can’t just run away-_

**I’m not running away! Fuck off!**

Akira winces and withdraws slightly. Demi-Fiend hates that he feels guilty. He doesn’t care.

He doesn’t.

“Shut up.” Demi-Fiend growls. “I’m not responsible for the idiotic shit Louis keeps pulling. This isn’t my problem. I won’t help you with anything. You people mean nothing to me.” He isn’t running. He’s just done with all of this. He’s tired of being jerked around by gods. 

This was supposed to be a new start- a reset. He shouldn’t have to remember. He shouldn’t have to deal with this.

“Hey guys, maybe we should calm down a bit?” Ann interjects, looking between them nervously. “We’re getting odd looks from the staff.”

Demi-Fiend really doesn’t give a shit. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll give you the god damn name. Don’t expect anything else from me. I’m not your friend. I’m not your ally. I’m not here to help anyone.” What does it matter if they know? He doesn’t care what becomes of them. He doesn’t care about anything.

_But you do! You do care!_

**I don’t. Shut up, Akira.**

“Louis Cyphre. Kanda Hikaru.” The thieves grow deadly quiet. “One of many disguises. You’ll never know when this fucker shows up next.” Demi-Fiend looks right into Akechi’s eyes as he finally says the damning words. He wants to see his hope crumble. “His actual identity is Lucifer. The one that rebelled against God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenma - 天魔
> 
> 天 - meaning heaven, sky  
> 魔 - meaning devil, evil spirit
> 
> 天魔 - meaning monster, fiend, demon, devil


	32. Chapter 32

Lucifer. Fucking  _ Lucifer. _

Goro is about to fucking combust. This is way worse than he thought - worse than any of them could have imagined. 

Still.

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?" Goro hisses, his voice low. "You pissed off Lucifer of all people? Are you insane?" He makes an effort to lower his voice more than before. He doesn't want to get kicked out.

Demi-Fiend looks ready to throttle him. "What will you do now that you know?" There is a short pause - suddenly he looks more annoyed. "Don't give me some bullshit about how you think you can win."

“Dude…” Ryuji is staring at them, wide-eyed. “What the eff?” Honestly? That’s fair. That’s how Goro feels. “What are we supposed to do against Lucifer?” Somehow he manages to be quieter than both Demi-Fiend and Goro had been earlier.

Goro scowls. “I don’t see how hiding this information would benefit us in any way. We knew we were up against something out of our league. It was obvious.” It’s somewhat… terrifying, Goro can’t deny that. 

Demi-Fiend scoffs and shakes his head. “No benefits? Ha, now that you know - do you still even have the will to fight? You can’t possibly win.”

“But you can, can’t you?” Ann chimes in, her face set in a frown. “Akira told us you defeated gods. Lucifer can’t be that much stronger.”

To his surprise, Demi-Fiend shakes his head. “I fought him before and won. He said it was a test, he said he wasn’t holding back. I doubt that.” Goro raises his brow. Is Demi-Fiend doubting his strength? That’s surprising - he’s been the most self-confident asshole Goro has ever met so far. “I could take him normally but not like I can do much like this.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“I assume Akira’s body can’t take the full power of your actual strength.” Despite all the changes his friend went through, he’s still more human than Demi-Fiend. “He used some of your attacks - they take too much out of him.”

“He didn’t even use the strongest. Freikugel would kill him.” Goro clenches his fist. The thought of Akira sacrificing himself just to fire off an attack is almost too much to bear. “If his body could even survive long enough to actually use that skill.”

“You’re saying in this state you stand no chance against him,” Yusuke states, his voice even and demeanor calm. Goro wants to bang his fist against the table - but he has to regain control. He’s been sleeping, letting the thieves see too much. “but will he even fight us?”

That stops Goro’s train of thought. He blinks.

“Huh?” Everyone else seems just as confused, even Demi-Fiend. 

It takes him a moment of thought - why would Yusuke think that. Lucifer - he could squash them like a bug, but they’re still alive. He probably doesn’t want them dead - maybe for some kind of plan- “Ah, of course! Why didn’t I think of that myself?” 

The other’s turn to him. Yusuke nods at him. “Akira has mentioned that Lucifer did all his actions as Hikaru as a test - to prepare us for something. It must have slipped our minds since we have been terrified of his machinations.”

“Exactly.” Still, Goro curses himself for overlooking such an obvious thing. “He obviously needs us for something. He has plans for Akira, Demi-Fiend, and most likely me. The question is - what does he want? What will he do to accomplish his goals?”

Demi-Fiend grimaces. “He goes pretty far, no clue what’s going on in his fucked little brain though.” He then shrugs and his mouth forms a cocky smile. Goro feels his anger rising at the sight of it. “Welp, not like I care. I won’t help you. I won’t get involved.”

“You’re abandoning us.” Goro hisses, angry but not surprised. “You’re running away just because you’re tired of Lucifer.” He hates that in someway, Goro understands. He understands because he feels the same way sometimes. 

Sometimes he wants to run away, leave the Metaverse behind. Leave the killing behind. Leave Shido behind.

Disgusting. Utterly shameful thoughts. 

Goro hates them - every time the feeling pops up he almost wants to stab himself. He doesn’t get to run away. He has to finish what he started. He has to.

What would his life be worth if he doesn’t?

“As I said, I’m not running.” Demi-Fiend growls, the feral sound making Goro narrow his eyes. “This isn’t my journey. I’m done. Would be unfair if you got my help.” His cocky smile doesn’t fade. “What? Are you so weak you need to rely on a dead man?”

That’s when Goro realizes he hates Demi-Fiend. Well, maybe not hate - but he feels contempt. How could a facet of Akira be so… disappointing? How could he steal Akira’s body and act so cowardly? It’s disgusting. Goro wants to beat him black and blue, force him out.

He never wants to see Demi-Fiend again. He doesn’t need such a disappointment tainting and staining Akira any longer.

A bond forms. Goro freezes. A bond. A fucking bond with that coward?

Justice. He can tell it’s already a higher rank - most likely because of his connection with Akira. What a joke.

“Get out.” Goro finally hisses, this time not being able to stop himself from punching the table. The other thieves jerk back, surprised. He doesn’t care. “Get out of Akira right now, you coward.”

Demi-Fiend laughs at him mockingly. “What? Finally got sick of me?”

“Shut up.” Goro stands up and grips the table. He wishes he could deck Demi-Fiend - but Akira would pay the price and that’s not acceptable. “If you don’t intend to sort out your messes, you’re of no use to us. Leave.”

“Goro-” Ann starts, but Ryuji touches her shoulder and shakes his head. He then nods at Goro.

“He’s kinda right?” Ryuji tells her, looking conflicted. “I dunno man - we can still be friends and all that stuff but…”

“This is a team meeting.” Yusuke finishes for him. “If you don’t intend to help then give us our leader back.” His voice is cold. “I have to admit I am… disheartened you won’t help us with this, but we cannot force you to. Goro might have been more forceful than he should have been… nevertheless, we need our leader to continue this talk.”

“I’m sorry.” Ann sighs. “Tenma, can you please think about this? As Yusuke said, we can’t force you but…” She sighs once again, conflict clear in her eyes. “Your help would be really important to us.”

Demi-Fiend looks at her for a moment. Goro can’t tell what he’s thinking - he lost his cocky smile. Is he actually taking her seriously? Who knows. Goro decides to stay silent - he’s certain that if he opens his mouth now, he’ll only start another argument.

“...We’ll see.” Goro can tell the moment Demi-Fiend leaves them. Akira’s posture changes, he looks much more tired than before - and more troubled too. Immediately, Goro feels bad.

Ugh, why should he? It’s not like he was screaming at Akira. Stupid emotions.

“I’m sorry guys…” Akira shoulder’s slump and he stares at the floor in defeat. “I couldn’t convince him to listen. He kept telling me to stay out of it…” He sounds so heartbroken about that - Goro’s heart sinks. He couldn’t give less of a shit about Demi-Fiend - but he doesn’t want to see Akira defeated by this.

“Tch, don’t apologize.” Goro scowls and looks away. “Bastard’s is way too stubborn. If he’s set on running away and ignoring the problem he was never going to help us to start with.” 

“...You’re right.” Akira sighs and then straightens up. Goro can easily tell that Akira’s still bumped out - but he’s ignoring it for now. Goro will just have to talk to him about it later. “Hey, Goro can I ask you something?”

“Yeah me too actually!” Ryuji pipes up. “Dude, where did you learn to swear like that? You can’t say all that stuff!”

Goro grimaces. Fuck. Of course, they wouldn’t ignore his little episode. “I… apologize. My anger got the better of me.”

“Dude, it was badass.” Ryuji shakes his head. “Totally didn’t expect it from you of all people but - man you just yelled at a guy who killed gods. That’s impressive.”

“Uh.” Goro starts, unsure what to make of that compliment. “Thank you…? Akira, what did you want to ask?”

“The same thing basically.” Akira laughs, making everyone else laugh as well. The tension in the air dissipates. Goro breathes a bit easier. “I never saw you that angry. He must have really pissed you off.”

“People like him… I never could stand their type.” Goro decides to say. “Regardless, let’s go back to our discussion.”

“Lucifer, huh.” Akira drags his hand through his hair. It looks even messier than earlier now. Goro restrains himself from reaching out and fixing it. “Any ideas?”

“We could research some old texts,” Yusuke suggests. “look through the bible and the like for some weaknesses?” That’s a start.

“We should also try to find out what he wants from us.” Goro suggests, feeling troubled. “We can’t figure that out by normal means, unfortunately.” 

“I figured you’d say that. We need to talk to him again.” No one looks quite happy with this, but they have no other choice. “There is also that guy in school - his name was Stephen? The new IT guy? I bet he has something to do with this too. He had that vibe.”

Morgana nods his head. “Yeah, he said some mysterious stuff to Akira, but he mostly gave advice. I don’t think he’s against us.”

“A potential ally then?” That could be convenient. Goro has to talk to him to find out more though - but for now… “Akira, could you talk to him again? Maybe he’ll give you some clues. Don’t go without Mona.”

Akira nods at him. “Sounds good - but what about Lucifer?”

“I… I’ll talk to him. He did have some plans for me too, after all.” Akira’s expression suggests he very much doesn’t like that plan. Before he can say anything, Goro adds on, “He might reveal a different kind of information to me - if he’s willing to talk to me at all.” 

“I have the feeling that won’t be a problem.” Akira gives him the number he got from Hikaru. Goro doubts he’ll have to use it, but it won’t hurt just in case. “The rest of you - try to stay out of trouble? Please?”

“We’ll try!” Ann says with a smile. It looks a bit forced. “We’ll do our best to find something out about him too! You guys shouldn’t have to do everything.”

“Yeah!” Ryuji agrees with a shout. “We’re a team! I may hate reading but man it beats talking to some scary god.” Goro has to agree there.

“You can count on us.” Yusuke agrees.

The meeting concluded, they leave the karaoke bar. It’s already dark out, so Akira and Goro walk back to Leblanc. Morgana leaves them, deciding to go on a walk to clear his head.

Once they’re back in Akira’s room and ready for bed, Goro can’t stop himself from asking, “How’s Demi-Fiend taking all this?”

Akira frowns, a flash of anger crossing his face. “He’s sulking. He won’t talk to me. Demi-Fiend wasn’t the nicest to me before but he never ignored me quite like this.”

“His behavior is childish.” Goro scoffs, contempt clear in his tone. But now is not the time to talk about his issues with Demi-Fiend. This is about Akira. “...How are you holding up?”

“Huh?” Akira blinks at him, surprised. “I… Can I be honest?” At Goro’s nod, he continues. “I feel weird. Really weird. We share emotions? Like not much but a bit? I feel really conflicted and everything is kinda… mixed up right now.” He frowns, looking at the floor. “I can’t even tell what I’m feeling right now.”

“That sounds… distressing.” Goro shifts a bit closer to Akira. What else should he say? Maybe he should google ‘comforting people’ at this point. He seems to have to do it often.

“He’s so… it’s more like the both of us a distressed and it gets confusing.” Akira clearly doesn’t know how to describe it. “I… I really wanted him to help us. He does care. I know he does… I kinda get why he doesn’t want to but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Goro agrees, patting his shoulder. “I… I can imagine that it must be very conflicting to be at war with yourself.”

“You could say that…” Akira flops down on the bed, exhaling. “God, I’m so tired.”

“Let’s just rest.” Goro is as well. The day had too much excitement. “We can talk more tomorrow.”

“Kay… night.”

“Good night.” Goro hopes the next day looks brighter. He doubts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goro: fuck you fuck you-  
>  _social link forms_  
>  Goro: FUCK YOU
> 
> I gave Demi-Fiend Justice to reflect Goro's and Akira's relationship. Akira is both Fool and Justice to Goro - so Demi-Fiend fills the Justice part now. They're on the same Rank because technically, they are the same person and share the same soul.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Goro decides to get to work - first, he’ll talk to Sae. She’s been somewhat stressed lately so he hopes she’ll even take his invitation. It’s Sunday at least - she won’t give him a hard time about skipping school for work at least.

“You’re not trying to get to Lucifer yet, right?” Akira asks him as they eat breakfast. Goro shakes his head. The Lucifer Conversation needs more planning. “Oh, good. I don’t think I’m ready for more excitement just yet.” Akira looks relieved. Goro can’t blame him.

“I’ll go snoop and ask Sae-san first, if that doesn’t work I’ll just go to Nijima-san herself.” Sae never did say much about her private life. He doubts it will be different now. It won’t hurt to try. “Besides I do want to catch up with Sae-san… I’ve been very busy lately. We haven’t been able to talk much.”

“It feels like we have a hundred things to do.” Akira pushes the curry on his plate around, looking tired. “We didn’t even look into a new target yet. I know we have a lot of important stuff to do but we can’t lose our momentum.”

Maybe that’s for the better. Maybe that way Shido will lose interest. “Let’s hit everything at its own time. We’ll get to it soon enough.” But if they don’t act now, the public would forget about them, making the descent in Mementos much harder...

“Crow’s right, you know!” Morgana pipes up, having finished the tuna Goro bought for him the other day. “Don’t worry too much, we’ll find someone sooner or later. Not like we have a deadline for this.”

“Don’t jinx us.” Akira laughs slightly and shakes his head. “Yeah, I should worry less, I guess.” He still doesn’t look convinced.

“Maybe we should do something to relax later? The whole team could use a break.” The words tumble out of Goro’s mouth before he can think about it.

“The whole team?” Is it just him, or does Akira look somewhat… dejected? “That’s a great idea actually. It would be nice if we could go on a relaxing trip, maybe hot springs…” Akira seems more excited now, his face glowing in interest. Goro must have imagined it.

“Hot springs, huh…” Goro hums slightly. He only has been at one once, and it wasn’t all that exciting. “Wouldn’t that exclude Ann? She is the only girl after all. I doubt she’ll join in. Especially considering the other two are Ryuji and Yusuke.”

“Oh, yeah you’re right.” Akira answers, pouting. “Well, we’ll figure something out later. I really like the idea though...”

“I’m sure Ryuji will be quite vocal about other ideas. Hot springs do sound relaxing, I have to admit that.” Goro agrees with a smile. He then checks his phone and grimaces. “Ah, I must get going or I’ll be late. I’ll keep you updated.” He gestures to his phone and leaves the shop with a wave.

It takes some time, but he arrives at the station just at the right time. Sae is already working hard. His desk is right next to hers, so it should be easy to get a conversation going, right? Except that Sae is married to her work. They mostly work in silence until lunch. Not a surprise.

Seeing that Sae isn’t getting up to eat, Goro sees that as a prime opportunity to ask her. “Ah, Sae-san? Would you like to have lunch together?”

She startles blinking at him. “Oh, it’s lunchtime already…? I lost track of time.” Her stomach growls before she can say more. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a break for now… What do you have in mind?”

“Ah, you know me. Sushi, as always.” He didn’t have that much sushi lately - curry has become his go-to food lately.

“From the conveyor belts, of course.” She finishes, a teasing smile on her face.

Goro pouts. “Sae-san…”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” They leave the station, opting to go to a nearby restaurant Goro is fairly familiar with. The tastes alright - and Sae looks more relaxed than she did at the station. 

“So, Sae-san, how has life been treating you lately?” He decides to touch on the topic lightly, not wanting to make it obvious he’s digging for information. “We haven’t spent much time together lately, so I’m curious.”

“Ah, not much new,” Sae replies, waving her hand dismissively. “you know about most new developments in my career after all.”

“I suppose so.” Goro will have to dig a bit then. “Something new in your private life perhaps then? You live with your sister, right?”

“Ah, I didn’t tell you much about her.” She smiles slightly, but some stress returns from her previous relaxed expression. “Makoto scored well at her exams.”

“She goes to Shujin, doesn’t she?” At Sae’s surprised expression he adds, “Some friends of mine attend that school as well. They mentioned her. I suppose I was curious.”

“Oh, really? You never talked about those friends before. Is this a recent development?” Goro nods - has it even been a month? It feels longer. He lost track of time. “Yes, she attends Shujin. A shame that the school had that recent scandal going on. Unfortunately, she didn’t know much about those supposed Phantom Thieves, but she has been asking about them…”

“That’s quite understandable. I’m quite curious about them as well.” Sae raises her brow at him. Ah. He needs to play the passionate detective prince. He almost forgot. “As you know, I’m very much against their judgment, but I can’t deny I’m curious about how they did it. Was it brainwashing? Blackmail? I can’t think of anything that would have such a harsh effect on the mental state.”

“That is true - but that’s what we’ll just have to figure out, don’t we?” Sae shakes her head. “It’s unfortunate that the students don’t seem to know much. Makoto would have told me immediately if she had information.” Interesting. Would she sell them out if she gathers enough evidence? They have to be more careful.

Their plates now empty and their bills are paid, they leave the restaurant. Goro works for a few more hours before calling it a day - he still wants to talk to Sae’s sister after all. 

Before he can leave, Sae stops him. “Oh, there is something I wanted to talk to you about before you leave.”

Goro raises his brow. “There is…? What would that be?” He honestly has no idea. Goro made sure his work is immaculate as ever - paperwork all is done, school performance perfect. There shouldn’t be anything he did wrong. Well, besides the obvious.

“You’ve looked… happier lately.” Goro blinks. Huh? “There is a glow to your eyes that wasn’t there before. Tell me, did something happen?” 

Goro has no idea what to say. “Uh.” He says, unintelligently. Sae raises her brow at him and Goro realizes he never let down his mask before her. He scrambles to collect himself. “Ah…”

“Did I catch you off guard? I’ve never seen you that speechless before.” Sae asks with a laugh. Goro is so confused. “I’ve also noticed that you leave work earlier, that you don’t go straight home to your apartment…”

Is. Is she suggesting…? Goro can feel his face catch on fire. He’s aware she doesn’t know about the Hikaru/Lucifer issue, she doesn’t know that he currently isn’t staying in his apartment - but he had no idea that it looked like he got a lover out of all things. 

“Y-you see I-” He starts, unsure how to correct this. Goro swallows and tries to calm himself down. “I’ve been frequenting a cafe lately. I find myself going there often since I can work there in peace.” 

Sae’s face suggests she doesn’t believe a single word. “Maybe I’ll have to visit myself once then.”

He would rather not have Sae anywhere near Leblanc - if Ryuji stormed in there yelling about Phantom Thieves while she visits the cafe… “Ah, perhaps. I’m not sure it would suit your tastes.”

Sae laughs, looking amused. Goro slaps himself internally. “Oh, to be a teenager again.” She shakes her head, laughing. “Don’t let me stop you. I’m sure your… coffee is waking.”

Goro laughs fakely, nods stiffly and practically runs out of the station.

God, how embarrassing.

* * *

“You’re Sae-san’s younger sister, correct? May I talk to you for a moment?” Goro asks the moment he spots Nijima Makoto. She turns around and Goro can instantly tell she’s stressed. Interesting.

“Is this about the Phantom Thieves, Akechi-kun?” Nijima’s eyes are cold as she looks at him. 

“You’re quite perceptive.” Goro lies with a smile. It was obvious - why else would he talk to her, the student council president of Shujin? “I was wondering if you have some information about Kamoshida’s case. That case and Madarame’s seem to share a connection.”

“You criticizes them but yet you don’t deny they exist.” There is something in her eyes that Goro can’t quite place. “I’m afraid I can’t help you, Akechi-kun.”

They share some more words. She claims to have no leads but then Nijima says something odd. “Is this… because my sister told you to do so?”

He blinks. Sae-san? She did mention they talked about the Phantom Thieves… “It was just a coincidence.” Goro denies, the fake smile still firmly on his face. 

Nijima scowls at him, taking Goro aback. “Why do I get the feeling you’re enjoying this?” He’s surprised by the hostility. He never really talked to Nijima before - why does she harbor such a grudge against him?

Goro doesn’t enjoy this, to be honest. Talking shit about his friends on live TV is exhausting. The fame is nice though - even if the masses are fickle. Goro likes being famous - he likes being the center of attention. It’s good to be wanted, to be loved.

But is it really? Is that what he wants?

He decides to spew some bullshit about justice and how he’s righteous - and he might as well throw in a little… test. “I’m only using my natural-born talents for the sake of serving the world.” The words feel slimy on his tongue. What a bunch of shit. “Don’t you think the same about yourself too?”

She jerks back Interesting. “I-...” To think she would back down so easily. Does she have no backbone? Did Goro expect too much from her?

“Oh, that’s surprising. So you’re just the good girl type of pushover.” He’s been viewing her wrongly - Nijima shouldn’t be a problem for them after all. “Oh well, I have to get going.” With so little spine, she wouldn’t dare to do anything to them. She might investigate them, but nothing should come out of it as long everyone keeps their mouth shut.

Goro leaves Nijima behind, not paying attention to her. It’s almost disappointing that there was nothing behind her strong facade - he expected more from Sae’s sister. Maybe this is why she doesn’t talk about her sister.

Hm, perhaps he’s writing her off too soon and being too harsh, but Goro has other things to worry about. Namely a God and-

His phone rings.

Shido.

Goro scowls.

* * *

“Joker, are you going to lie around in bed all day?” Morgana keeps poking his cheek. Akira groans and rolls over. He doesn’t want to do anything. “Joker!”

“Blegh.” He doesn’t feel like doing anything. Stephen can wait until tomorrow after school, he’ll be easier to find then. Perhaps he should be working on his confidants and other Phantom Thieves things but Akira is quite frankly, tired. “Don’t wanna.”

“This is a big waste of time. Crow would shove you out.” Morgana huffs but decides to leave him and goes downstairs. Akira appreciates that. He waits for the mocking voice to comment. Nothing.

_ Are you still sulking? _

No answer. Akira frowns and decided to check his phone. Goro texted him, telling him he’ll be home late since he got held up at work. Not a surprise. There are more texts of people wanting to hang out with him but Akira doesn’t want to.

He may be wasting a day and precious time, but it’s not like this is a video game. There is no need to min-max his life. He sighs again. “Why am I so hung up about this anyway…?”

It’s not like he’s attached to Demi-Fiend or anything. He kinda dislikes the guy - so why is he so upset about being ignored by him?

Maybe because they were finally starting to make progress?

Akira sighs again. “You’re so troublesome.”

Silence answers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I totally didn't forget Sae existed for 32 Chapters haha no way
> 
> Also, Demi-Fiend is a sulky bitch boy


	34. Chapter 34

“Akechi speaking.” The words drip off his tongue, a fake, polite tone forcing itself out of his throat.

“Your performance has been slipping.”

Goro stiffens. 

He knows that’s nonsense - Shido is probably in one of his moods again. Every hit has been carried out to perfection. He knows that.

He _knows_ that.

“I apologize, sir.” It’s the only thing he can say. Nothing else will help.

“Your apology isn’t enough.” It never is. “It’s why I decided more targets are in order for this month.” Shido sounds cold and sure of himself as always. Goro closes his eyes and swallows the bile in his throat.

“...Of course, sir.” That’s never a good sign. Shido wants to speed things up. All he can do is comply. He just has to endure this. His time will come. It will all be worth it. Soon.

“You’ll receive the message after this call. Take care of it immediately.” Shido sounds satisfied.

Emotionlessly, Goro replies, “Yes, Shido-san. Is there something else you wanted?”

“I told you not to call me by name.” Goro doesn’t react. “There is one more thing.”

Ugh.

“I’ll be having an important meeting soon. You’ll have to attend.” 

Meeting. Tch, what bullshit. Shido and his associates are just going to get drunk and boast about how great they are. Disgusting. Goro hates them. “May I ask why?” He never liked it when he had to attend. Playing the good little puppet dancing to Shido’s tune makes him feel terrible.

Shido laughs at the other end of the line. Goro stiffens once again. “One of my associates expressed some interest in you. It be for the best if you met at this gathering.”

Goro didn’t know he could feel worse. Interest? In him? “Interest?” He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like this at all.

Shido only scoffs, ignoring his question. “Report to me after you’re done. Personally.”

Goro closes his eyes. “Of course-” Shido had already ended the call. He stares at his phone for a long moment.

An associate? Interested in Goro? That never happened before. They all just wanted him to kill and be done with it. Hopefully, it won’t be more than that. Shido never used him for more than that. The dread is gathering in his gut - he feels lightheaded. He needs to sit down.

He doesn’t.

With another sigh, he decides to enter Mementos and get it over with once he gets Shido’s message. There are many targets - this will take some time. He’ll be lucky if he gets home before midnight - especially since Shido wants to see him personally.

Especially if he wants to talk about that associate of his more.

Goro forces himself to stop thinking about it and enters Mementos. Killing some enemies should get him sufficiently distracted.

* * *

All Akira did today was study. Well, that and looking at the ceiling. Morgana deemed he was safe enough if he stayed in Leblanc all day with Sojiro, so he left to walk around in the neighborhood. All in all, he hates this day. Why is he so out of it? He doesn’t even understand it himself.

Sojiro eventually realized Akira is just lazing around and forced him to come downstairs to help out. Blegh, but better than laying around he guesses.

It would be better if Sojiro stopped looking at him all weird like.

Akira doesn’t want to talk about his sudden depression! He doesn’t want to talk about the sulky demon in his head either! He’s fine. He’ll just have to get over his funk and he’ll be back to his old self tomorrow.

He’s just so tired from all of this bullshit happening to him. Is it so bad he needs a break?

Well, he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves so he should be able to handle all this - the fact that he’s so out of it today is already shameful. Akira will have to do better. 

After what feels like hours of Sojiro giving him a Look, the adult finally seems to have run out of patience. “Kid,” Sojjiro calls him. Akira stops wiping the counter to turn to look at him. “you’re quiet today.”

Akira raises his brow. “Since when aren’t I?” Ple _ase don’t ask about it, please don’t ask about it._

“Stop being cheeky.” Sojiro frowns at him. “Where is that detective kid?” He looks a bit worried.

“Work. He said they need him at the station so he has to stay longer.” Sucks too, but at least it will prevent Goro from pulling any stunts- ok wow that’s a bit hypocritical of him to say, isn’t it?

“A kid like that shouldn’t worry about paying bills just yet.” That part Sojiro mumbles quietly and Akira has a feeling Sojiro didn’t want him to hear that, so he doesn’t reply. Louder, Sojiro says, “At least one of you two is productive.”

“Hey, I’m getting better at making coffee.” Akira defends with a small pout. “My curry is getting there. Slowly.” Very slowly. He feels like he’s missing something, but what?

Sojiro snorts. “Whatever you say. Go make yourself useful and get groceries for me.” He hands Akira a list and money. It’s not much and Sojiro could have easily done it himself like always, but Akira has the feeling Sojiro wants him to get some fresh air.

“Aye aye, sir.” Akira salutes, not all that happy with being forced outside of Leblanc. With a sigh, he steps outside. He just wanted to stay in today… Interacting with people is so exhausting sometimes-

**Crybaby.**

Akira almost drops the money in surprise. _Are you done sulking now?_ Why is he so stupidly happy about Dem-Fiend insulting him? Maybe Goro is right and he does have a few screws loose.

**Are you done being pathetic now?** Demi-Fiend snarks back. **As soon as your boyfriend leaves you alone you went all pathetic and emo. Grow a spine.**

_I went emo? I wasn’t the one that refused to speak to me because of an argument._ Akira ignores the boyfriend comment. If Demi-Fiend wants to embarrass him he’ll have to try harder. _Maybe you should grow a spine instead?_

**Tch.** Demi-Fiend doesn’t seem to have a retort for that. **What groceries do you have to buy?** The change of topic is so obvious it’s almost embarrassing.

_Ha, I got you there, didn’t I?_

**The groceries.**

Akira stifles a laugh. _Fine fine, it’s the usual stuff. Curry ingredients, milk, that kind of thing._

**...Buy me a snack.** Demi-Fiend sounds like he’s pouting.

This time, Akira does laugh. _Okay, but I’ll pick._

They’re not talking about Lucifer then and Demi-Fiend still probably doesn’t want to help them, but it’s fine. Akira can’t stay at war with himself forever. Goro got plenty angry enough for both of them. And well it was kinda h-

**Oh my fucking god stop being horny I don’t want to hear it.**

_THEN STOP LISTENING. I’M GAY AND TORTURED BY THIRST._

**I hate that I made you acknowledge that crush, now I have to live with this.**

Akira smiles brightly as he enters the grocery store, trying to think about the horniest things possible. Demi-Fiend’s complaints echoing in his brain the whole time as he does so.

Who would have thought that one of the strongest beings in existence is such a prude?

* * *

Shido’s office is as stuffy as ever. Goro can’t stand it. He stands there in silence, listening to Shido drone on and on about how he’s chosen by God or whatever. How would Shido react if he knew Lucifer was stalking him and the Leader of the Phantom Thieves? Probably badly. Maybe betrayed that Lucifer didn’t make contact with him first or some bullshit like that.

The expression on Shido’s face would be so good though.

Goro keeps making affirmative noises as the appropriate places, his mind pretty much on autopilot. He should get Akira something nice for dinner today, as an apology for getting home so late. Goro had originally wanted to discuss strategy about how to approach Lucifer and Stephen but with how long he’s been stuck here it’s not possible.

Not to mention the shadow’s in Mementos were running away from in all day and his chest still feels like it’s burning when he enters the Metaverse. It got worse lately, spreading across his torso. It’s Lucifer’s doing, Goro is sure of that, but what does it do?

He didn’t feel any increase or decrease of his power, no new abilities, nothing. It’s weird-

“This meeting is going to be different than the rest.” Goro instantly snaps back to attention at Shido’s words. Goro suppresses a grimace. “I’ll be meeting a new associate. The one I told you about earlier? She’s a double-edged sword.”

Oh?

“Her group is small but reaches far - very valuable after I steered Japan in the right direction.” Ugh, disgusting. “She specializes in the Metaverse - as result, this group is top secret. Only a few select people know about it.”

“...By all respect, sir, this is dangerous for us.” Goro carefully says. If someone with the same power as he comes under Shido’s control Goro will become replaceable. That can’t happen. He can’t allow that. 

“Oh, I’m aware. You will be ready to wipe them out whenever necessary.” There is a cocky smirk on Shido’s face. “For now, they’re useful. If they can expand my range and make your power more potent we will take this country - perhaps even the world - by storm.”

Goro’s heart drops into the abyss. “I see.” That’s… He swallows. Well, he’ll just have to kill Shido before this happens. The problem will solve itself.

“The leader of this group is Ferre Louisa.” Wait. “She’s interested in your abilities and you will showcase what you can do… with limits, of course.” Wait a minute.

“Of course, sir.” Goro says robotically, his mind stuck on Ferre Louisa. Louisa Ferre. Louis Cyphre. Lucifer. 

God fucking dammit.

“Good, now get out of my sight.” Goro walks out of the office calmly and does his best to not break out in a desperate sprint once he leaves the building. Fucking Lucifer. Again. 

And that at Shido’s doorstep.

Goro didn’t know he was capable of this much rage, and that’s saying something. He seeks out the nearest Velvet Room he can find. Caroline isn’t present but Goro doesn’t give a shit. He practically kicks the door open and storms inside.

Igor is sitting in his chair in the middle of the morgue grinning unpleasantly. The twins are nowhere to be found, the room is still, empty, cold.

“Our enemy is Lucifer.” He growls at Igor. “That’s why you told me not to get involved. Why? Why is a God like him so interested in Joker?”

Igor doesn’t twitch at his tone, instead, he just seems pleased. “Ah, I see you have found out who your true enemy is. You choose to not heed my warning and became a target of Lucifer himself. Those who have been marked by him are doomed with eternal misfortune.”

“Eternal misfortune!” Goro hisses, hands shaking with rage. “What kind of bullshit are you trying to feed me? Lucifer marked us- Joker and me and now I’m doomed to fail? Ha!”

Igor raises his brow, “Oh? Are you saying you can triumph over a God such as that?”

“Of course I can.” Nothing can stop Goro from achieving his goal. Not even the heavens themselves. “This is nothing - a minor setback perhaps. Lucifer will not win and I won’t give in either. I won’t fall for his tricks, I refuse to.”

“You say that easily, but can you achieve this?” Igor leans forward, his grin wide and pleased. “I look forward to seeing how your journey develops.”

“I’m not done with you yet.” He won’t leave the room just yet, Goro has questions. “Why do you know about Lucifer? Why are you helping me? What does Lucifer want? Tell me. I’m sick of your cryptic nonsense.”

A cruel laugh echoes through the silent morgue. “I am here to help you on your journey, Wild Card. You are a Trickster, capable of many things. What direction will your path take now, I wonder?”

“Answer my questions, dammit.”

Igor shakes his head. “I cannot do that. I am your aid, but you must seek the answers yourself.” 

There is a short pause, but Igor laughs again. “But I shall give you some advice.”

That’s more than Goro hoped for. He leans forward. Suddenly, he can feel himself getting ejected from the Velvet Room forcefully.

Goro lands on his butt in the abandoned alley. It’s dark and he’s alone. The door before him taunts him. 

“Do not trust Lucifer, for he speaks nothing but lies. Do not trust his subordinates, for they are the same.” Igor’s voice echoes through his head. “But most importantly…”

“Do not trust the Demi-Fiend, for he will bring nothing but ruin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louisa Ferre is the form Lucifer takes in SMT Strange Journey
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I live in Vienna and the week has been a bit rough.
> 
> Updates probably won't be all that consistent this November because I have some important stuff coming up but I'll try my best!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [treasury-of-babylon](http://treasury-of-babylon.tumblr.com//)  
> My Twitter: [GatchaHell](https://twitter.com/GatchaHell)
> 
> Fic on hiatus until life is less stressful and I have less Genshin Impact brainrot


End file.
